


Surviving The Night

by YamiBaki



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gay Male Character, M/M, MALE READER INSERT, Male Friendship, Male Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 65,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4655526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiBaki/pseuds/YamiBaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Male!Reader x Various<br/>(2P and 1P characters) FNAF/Hetalia crossover.<br/>Finally hitting the tender age of 20, (y/n) (l/n) decides to move out of his grandparents home and into his own apartment. After settling in he heads to his new job at Axis Powers' Pizzeria, ready to act as the new night watch. Little did he know was of the dangers the pizzeria held throughout the night, from murderous animatronics to obsessive ones, the young male has to survive night after night if he wishes to get paid. Will he be able to last? Or will the Hetaloids get to him instead. All he has to do is survive the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Answering The Ad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, he can get a job at the one place that held nothing but happy memories for him. 
> 
> Why are all the employees so frightened? They act as though something bad is going to happen if they don't get out of there fast enough. 
> 
> Mr. Matthews is acting the same way... Oh well, maybe they just want to get home fast and enjoy their night... 
> 
> Right?...

_**Disclaimer: I own the story only. This is a non-profit fan based fan fiction written solely for the entertainment of myself and others. Five Nights At Freddy's, Hetalia and the pictures all belong to their respectful owners. Thank you for your time.** _

 

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-** _

 

As an adult now hitting the age of 20, anyone would want to move out of their parents' house and live on their own.

 

It's something every teen ever dreams of, the ability to gain a job and live alone in their _own_ home. No parents to tell them what to do, and getting that independence that everyone craves at least once in their youth.

 

For (y/n) (l/n), it was just that.

 

As a child, he'd been abandoned by both parents. Neither wanting the responsibility of taking care of a baby, and both agreeing to the idea of abortion. Luckily for him, his grandparents on both side fought against it. In the end (y/n) was born and both families disowned their kids. If they wanted nothing to do with family, be it their own child or not, they didn't deserve custody of him nor did they deserve being a part of a family that believes in blood being thicker than water. In the end, (y/n) had been adopted by his maternal grandparents, and was able to live a happy life.

 

But little did the young man know, was that his happiness was about to be tested.

 

Placing the last box down onto the wooden floors of his new apartment, the young man stood straight and stretched. Reaching both his hands up towards the ceiling, heaving a sigh of satisfaction once he heard that familiar 'pop' of his joints. Walking in to place another box down, an elderly man groaned as he placed his hands upon his aching back. Sending him a smile, (y/n) chuckled and walked up to him. "Grandpa Ben, you don't have to carry the heavy boxes. I'm capable of doing them on my own, and I don't want you to break your back."

 

 

Scoffing, the elderly man turned to his grandson and smiled. “Why, nonsense! I'm fine, no need for you to do all the hard work!” He exclaimed, slapping his grandson on the back as he laughed.

 

 

"(Y/n)?" An elderly woman called out, as she walked into the living room. Turning his head, the young man watched as his grandmother made her way past the boxes in the room towards him.

 

"Is there something you need grandma May?" He asked, as she walked up to him, reaching her hands up to cup his cheeks.

 

"Are you sure you don't want to stay with us?" She asked, sadness and sorrow coating her tone as she gazed deeply into his (e/c) eyes.

 

 

Rolling his eyes, (y/n)'s grandfather placed a hand on his wife's shoulder, trying to reassure her as best he could. "The boy will be fine, he's twenty years old now. He's a man; he can handle himself just fine."

 

 

"I know that!" She scowled; turning to glance down at her feet with a small pout. "I'm just worried, will you be eating take out or will you cook? What about having a girlfriend? Will you be okay on your own? Will you be safe?" As his grandmother asked question upon question, the tall male smiled softly at her, and lifted his hands to place them over hers. Feeling his warm palms, the elderly woman lifted her gaze from the ground and glanced up, staring at the young man that she had come to love as though he were her own son.

 

 

"Grandma, I'll be fine so, don't worry." He reassured, taking her hands from his cheeks and holding them tenderly in his own. "If anything happens to me, I'll call you I swear. I can cook, I can clean, and I can work."

 

 

Although (y/n)'s grandmother still held that unsure expression on her face, his grandfather beamed at him with pride. His grandson had grown up to be a great young man, intelligent and kind, a hard worker as well as polite.

 

 

Heaving a sigh (y/n)'s grandmother smiled up at him softly and nodded. She decided that he was right; ever since he was young he had been independent. And she knew better than anyone else that once (y/n) made a promise, he kept at it. With a nod, she watched as his smile grew. "Thank you, grandma, and grandpa, for everything." He whispered, lifting her hands to place a soft kiss on the back of them. As she watched him she couldn't help but let her smile filter for a bit, before a frown of concern replaced it.

 

"What about money? Will you need any?"

 

 

Upon hearing her, (y/n) opened his eyes and gazed down at her with a big smile. "I'll be fine grandma; I already have a job interview in a few hours."

 

 

"Oh? Really?" His grandfather breathed out with slight surprise. How had his grandson been able to locate a job so fast? It was the same as when he'd found the very cheap yet nicely furnished apartment, one in a pretty safe neighbourhood as a bonus. "Where will you be working?"

 

 

(Y/n)'s face suddenly brightened up like Christmas lights, as he gently let his grandmother's hands go in order to walk across the room. Plucking a newspaper off of one of the boxes in the corner, the young man held it out towards his grandparents to show them the job section. As they gazed down at the list, their eyes immediately landed on one of the ads that had been circled in red marker.

 

 

"I'll be working as a night guard for Axis Powers' Pizzeria."

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

Entering the place, the first thing (y/n) took notice of was the sound of the animatronics up on stage singing loudly, as the crowd cheered them on.

 

 

A smile made its way towards his face as the scent of pizza hit his nostrils, all the while children of all ages began to laugh and scream with joy.

 

 

This pizzeria brought back good memories of when he was a child himself.

 

 

As a child ran past him, his friends following behind him as they played a quick game of tag, memories upon memories rushed into his mind. On his eighth birthday, he'd gotten the pleasure to hold his party at that specific pizzeria.

 

 

Sitting at the booths, his paternal grandfather, Jonathan, who was friends with the manager at the time, had asked him for a favour.

 

 

And just as they were about to sing happy birthday to him, the lights had gone out, as the famous Axis and Allies all ended up on stage. "Hey everybody!" Feliciano, the main hetaloid out of all of them began, capturing their attention as he waved his robotic arm. "I'm here to wish a happy birthday to my good friend (y/n)!"

 

 

Upon hearing his name, the young boy flushed as he stared up at them in wonder. Feliciano's head, along with everyone else's, all tuned to him with a bright smile. "Happy birthday, (y/n)! We're going to sing you a song!"

 

 

And in that moment, the eight animatronics all began to sing just for him.

 

 

And through it all, he could have sworn they were real for a mere moment.

 

 

That was a memory he will forever hold dear.

 

 

"Excuse me?"

 

 

Hearing a feminine voice speak to him, the young man snapped out of his memories and turned to a young woman, whom stood in front of him wearing an Axis Powers' uniform. "Sir, are you looking for the party?"

 

 

It didn't take him long before he remembered as to why he had entered in the first place; shaking his head the young man blushed and laughed nervously. "Uh no, actually, I'm looking for Mr. Matthews, I'm scheduled to have an interview at this moment ma'am."

 

 

Recognition crossed her eyes, as she gave him a quick nod. "Okay." Turning, she motioned for him to follow her, walking through the crowd of parents and children with ease. As he followed her towards her boss' office, the young worker turned to glance at him and study his figure. "Are you here to become a waiter or work in the kitchen with the others?" She asked sweetly, as a small smile formed on her pretty lips.

 

 

Turning towards her with a smile of his own, (y/n) shook his head before explaining. "No, I'm actually here to answer the ad for the position as the night guard."

 

 

The young man couldn't help but raise a brow in confusion as the woman stared at him with wide eyes, the colour quickly draining from her face. "Y-You're going to be the new night watchman?" She stuttered, her eyes clouding with concern and sorrow at the sight of his nod. "Oh." She whispered sadly, as they stopped before a door. Knocking, the two waited patiently until they heard the soft 'come in' from inside. Reaching for the doorknob, the young worker turned it and poked her head inside.

 

 

"Um sir?" She called out quietly, before continuing. "The man for the position of night watchman is here for the interview."

 

 

"Let him in."

 

 

With a quick nod, the young woman opened the door wide enough for (y/n) to enter, sending him a nod to let him know that he could enter. Muttering a soft thank you, the young man entered the room with confident strides, his eyes landing on a large man sitting upon his clustered desk with a look of relief on his face. "Ah! You must be Mr. (L/n)!" He exclaimed joyously, standing from his seat to walk around it and engulf the young man in a hug.

 

 

"Annie, you may leave now thank you." He told her, before leading (y/n) to have a seat in front of his desk, in order to start the interview.

 

 

With a swift nod, the young waitress turned on her heels and began to walk out, slowly closing the door behind her. With one last, concerned glance towards the young male, she turned and closed it behind her with a soft 'click'! All the while whispering to herself, knowing that he wouldn't be able to hear her.

 

 

"I hope he can last the night."

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

The interview had been a long and hard one, with a hurricane of questions and stacks upon stacks of papers for him to sign.

 

 

He would have read through them all, but alas, his employer told him it was just to ensure that if anything happened, they wouldn't be held responsible.

 

 

Warning bells rang in his mind at the sound of that, and he was hesitant about signing, until he thought back to his grandparents who had helped him move. Grandpa Ben and Grandma May had been so proud of him, getting an apartment and a job as quickly as he had. The last thing he's ever wanted was for the two of them to be disappointed.

 

 

Pursing his lips and ignoring that voice at the very back of his head screaming for him to stop, he allowed his wrist to start moving. As he finished signing his signature on the last contract, he sighed and placed the pen down. His wrist ached, and so did his neck from signing multiple papers and hunching over for so long.

 

 

It almost made him glad he didn't have to work in a boring office everyday doing that same thing over and over again, or else he would have felt this kind of pain every day.

 

 

"Excellent!" His employer exclaimed, taking all the papers and filing them in his cabinet. Four hours had passed since the interview had started, but to (y/n), it felt like an eternity. Glancing up at the clock, he was surprised to see it was already eight-thirty.

 

 

Closing time.

 

 

Stacking his papers and quickly clearing his desk for the day, the young male's new boss frantically fixed everything in his suitcase and prepared himself to leave. He seemed to be in a slight panic, as though he wanted to get off of the premises as soon as possible.

 

 

(Y/n) stood slowly, rubbing his wrist as he watched the man with confusion. He knew people were always in a hurry to leave their job, but did he have to look so worried?

 

 

As he opened his mouth to speak, his employer heaved a sigh of relief and picked up his suitcase. "Well then." He began, walking around his desk with a small smile on his face. "Let us leave then, shall we?"

 

 

Placing a hand on (y/n)'s upper back, he quickly led them both out of the door as he locked it behind him with swift hands. Making it up to the front of the restaurant, the young man watched as the workers all frantically began to clean up, making sure that not a single thing was out of place. Party hats, decorations, chairs and all were properly fixed and in their positions, as the janitor mopped the floor with swift hands.

 

 

 _'Why is everyone in such a rush to leave?'_  (Y/n) thought with confusion, as his boss began to lead him to the front entrance. The sky had darkened, and no car was parked out front in the parking lot. Street lamps had lit up, as the streets were cleared with not a soul in sight.

 

 

"So, my boy!" Mr. Matthews began, turning to him with a wary smile. "Starting tomorrow, you'll be a part of the Axis Powers' crew! I hope you and the others can get along." Smiling politely in return, (y/n) gave the man a small nod, as he thanked him for the job once more.

 

 

A young teenager, two years younger than he, walked up to them and sent his boss a smile. "Another night huh boss?" Turning to the young male, Mr. Matthews smiled and nodded at him in return. "That's right! Can't wait to be in the safety of my own home."

 

 

With a chuckle, the young teen turned to (y/n) and sent him a polite smile. "A new recruit? That's awesome! Are you a cleaner, a waiter or one of the kitchen staff?" Before (y/n) could respond, Mr. Matthews cleared his throat. He lowered his head and frowned slightly, as though trying to hide his guilty face.

 

"Actually…" He began, mumbling his next words. "He's the new night watch..." To (y/n), those words didn't mean much, but to the young teen standing next to him it was a different story.

 

 

The teen paled, turning his head to gaze at the young man. "Really? Out of _all_ these jobs why _that_ one?" He asked, as though trying to discourage him. Frowning, Mr. Matthews turned to the redhead and huffed.

 

"We needed someone to fill in the position, it'll be fine."

 

 

"But-" the young teen tried to protest, only to be silenced with a glare by his boss.

 

 

"Shut up Jake, everything will be fine. Like always. Someone needs to stay the night, and it'll be like always." That being said, the large man turned on his heels and walked right out the doors to the restaurant, lowering his gaze to his shoes, not having the capability to gaze at (y/n)'s face as he left. The two stood there in silence, (y/n) held a look of confusion at the whole ordeal, all the while the young teen huffed and turned to glare at the wall to his right. "That heartless bastard." He mumbled, balling his hands into fists as he spoke lowly through gritted teeth. "How many more deaths will it take until you get rid of those evil _things?"_

 

 

 _'Wait, deaths?'_  (Y/n) thought in shock, as he turned to face the young teen. Heaving a sigh, the redhead turned to him and gave him a sad smile.

 

"I'm sorry, but I wish you good luck tomorrow." He muttered, placing a hand on (y/n)'s shoulder, giving it a small squeeze of reassurance as he turned to walk out the doors. "I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Night Watch. Have a good night." With that, the boy was off, leaving a concerned and worried man behind.

 

 

Deaths, what did the kid mean by that? And what was so scary about becoming the night watch? This pizzeria was one of the best out there; it was surly one of the safest too. Did robberies happen often or something? Surly that couldn't be the reason as to why the kid had gotten so angry at his boss, it must have been a feud they had before he had arrived for his interview.

 

 

" _Ve!_  Ciao everybody!"

 

 

Upon hearing that familiar voice, the young man turned around in time to watch as the three main Axis animatronics waved to an invisible crowd before them. With a smile, he walked up to the stage and stared up at them, happy to gaze into the animatronic's bright honey-coloured eyes. Feliciano was known for keeping his eyes closed, it was rare for him to open them.

 

 

(Y/n) remembered seeing them when he was a child, and telling his grandparents how much he loved the colour. He had been lucky that Feliciano had opened them for his birthday.

 

 

"Creepy aren't they?"

 

 

Turning, he watched as a grumpy blond teen gazed up at the animatronics, sneer in place as he mopped the floor. With a smile, (y/n) turned to him and shook his head. "I actually think they're pretty cool, I really love Feliciano's eye colour. They're pretty amazing don't you think?" With a scoff, the blond stopped his mopping and stared up at him with a frown.

 

"I find these fuckers creepy as hell. Especially the ones in the back, I say they close this place down and throw these bots in the junkyard."

 

 

From the corner of his eyes, he could have sworn Feliciano's face saddened, as he slowly began to close his eyes. The curtains closed in on them, all the while the animatronics moved back into place to recharge for the night. With a frown, the young man gazed at the blond and sighed. "Well, that is your opinion and I respect that." (Y/n) mumbled, before turning to gaze up at the lime green curtains with a smile. "I actually love them all; they bring back happy memories from when I was a kid. I used to love coming here, and they will always hold a place in my heart."

 

 

"Yeah? Who are you anyways? New meat?" The blond asked, as he finished up with his mopping. The young man turned to him with a nod, as he gently shoved his hands into his jean pockets.

 

"Yes, I'm the new night watch starting tomorrow." Upon hearing the news, the blond stopped and snapped his head up to gaze deeply into (y/n)'s eyes.

 

"The new night watch? Seriously?" As he watched (y/n) nod with a smile, the blond sent him a look of pity, before picking up his mop and rolling the bucket with the dirty water the same way he had come from.

 

 

"Well, you've got balls of steel, I'll give you that." He mumbled, turning to give him a glance over his shoulder. "They got a cute one this time, a damn shame. You won't even last one night here kid, might as well quit while you still can."

 

 

As he disappeared behind the employees' only door, (y/n) couldn't help but scoff at his comment. "Kid? I'm twenty years old, and I can sure as hell last the night. The _week,_ even." Turning, he headed towards the entrance with a small frown on his face. "That I can promise you, I'll be the best night guard this restaurant has ever had!"

 

 

As he walked out, he failed to notice the lime green curtains shift a bit, as honey coloured eyes took a quick peek to watch the young man walk out the main entrance.

 

 

They just hoped he would smarten up and leave this place, before it became too late.

 

 


	2. Night 1: The Secret of The Animatronics

The very next day, (y/n) drove up the parking lot a little early. It was going to be his first night on the job, and he’d wanted to arrive early to try some of the pizza before they closed. He hadn't eaten yet, and he’d be lying if he said he wasn't excited to retry the pizza he’d loved as a kid for the first time in years.

 

He made sure everything inside was in place, before opening the door and stepping out of his car. Yet something worried him about the restaurant before him, he had no idea why but he felt as though he should quit the job.

 

 _'But I can't.'_  He thought to himself, heaving a sigh.  _'I promised myself I would do this, and I don't break my promises.'_

 

As he stepped out, his eyes landed on an object that laid there on the passenger seat. He gazed at it for a few minutes, biting his bottom lip as he tried to decide on whether or not he should take it with him or leave it in the car. After much debating, he heaved another sigh and reached in, picking it up and placing the gun on the strap on his belt. His grandfather had gotten him a permit for it, and he was skilled with it since his grandfather was a hunter. He had never used it to harm an animal or a human, but you never know who might try to break into the pizzeria at night. After all, it was becoming more and more popular as the years went by, considering it was the only Axis Powers' pizzeria in the world.

 

With a quick nod to himself, he closed the door to his car and walked towards the front of the building.

 

As he stepped inside, he couldn't help but smile as a song rang in the air, it seemed that Alfred was singing today, and if memory served him correctly, Alfred was pretty loud when he sang.

 

"Haha! Hamburger Street!" He shouted, as the children all screamed and cheered, some singing along with him as he danced around on stage.

 

(Y/n) couldn't help but chuckle, as he stood at the entrance watching the performance. It felt nice to be there, feeling nostalgia wash over him as he watched the performance take place. At that moment, a waiter walked by and quickly recognized him. "Ah! Mr. NightWatch!"

Turning, the young man smiled as the teen from yesterday walked up to him, bright smile in place. "You actually came to work I see." He muttered to himself sadly, as (y/n) nodded and greeted him.

 

"Hello, Jake was it?"

Jake chuckled as he nodded in return.

 

"Yup! You're actually here early; did the boss not tell you that your shift starts at midnight up until six AM?" (Y/n) couldn't help but blush and give a nervous laugh; he was a little embarrassed to tell the young eighteen year old that he had arrived early for the pizza and the Hetaloids' last performance of the day.

 

"Y-yeah I know. I'm just a little excited; this IS my first official job since I moved out of my grandparents' home." Jake chuckled and gave him a nod in understanding.

 

"I see." Glancing towards Alfred as he finished up his performance on stage, Jake turned to (y/n) and jerked his head towards the direction of the kitchen. "Want to eat something? We should be closing up soon anyways, and the pizzas that were made will go to waste if no one eats them."

 

Nodding quickly, the elder of the two smiled brightly as he followed the teen to the kitchen where the pizzas were being made. "I haven't eaten here since I was fifteen, at a friend's birthday party." He commented, as he and Jake maneuvered their way around the crowd of children. Jake couldn't help but let out a laugh, as they stood in front of the kitchen's entrance.

 

"Well the head chef, Bernard, will be happy to give you free pizza. A lot of them go to waste since the others working in the kitchen miscalculate." Pushing the door open, (y/n) couldn't help but take in the delicious scent, as different workers moved around and began to put everything away.

 

"They make more than they should, and all of us would be lying if we said we weren't sick of pizza." Jake explained as they walked towards the counter where the pizzas all laid there to cool, each uneaten and tempting the young male.

 

With a laugh, (y/n) accepted the pizza slice Jake had offered him and thanked him. "Well you're in luck. I come from descendants of Italians and you know Italians, they love pizza and pasta."

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

(Y/n) had helped Jake and his other coworkers out with cleaning up and placing everything where it should go.

 

The children and parents had all left, leaving the workers to frantically get the place in order before leaving.

 

As (y/n) swept the floors, he accidentally bumped the broom against a metal door, which had been covered by a purple curtain. Glancing up, his (e/c) orbs landed upon the  **"Storage Room B. Do Not Enter"**  sign that hung onto the front of the curtain.

 

"I see you've found the 2p storage room." A familiar voice mumbled behind him.

 

Turning, he couldn't help but smile politely at the young girl he’d met just yesterday. "The 2p storage room?" He asked, watching as the woman stood next to him and stared at the door with a frown on her face.

 

"Yeah, these are the second versions of all the other Hetaloids here at the pizzeria. But they were useless, so now we just keep them in here for spare parts." She explained, shivering as she slowly backed away from the door.

 

(Y/n) simply hummed and gazed back at it, remembering back to his childhood as he stared at the purple curtains with a small frown.

He remembered this being there, and he was always curious as to what was hidden inside. He had pressed his ear against the door once, and had even knocked on it. His memory was fuzzy, but he did recall once hearing a strange giggle coming from the other side.

 

"Hey (y/n)!" Jake called, snapping him out of his thoughts as he turned to stare at the young redhead. "Ah, you found the 2P's storage room." Jake mumbled, stopping on his tracks and standing a safe distance away from the door.

 

"What's inside? Just the old Hetaloids… Or is there something else?" (Y/n) asked, reaching up to touch the curtains.

 

"Wait! Don't!" His coworkers cried to him in fright, watching as the young man ran his hands down the cool metal of the door. From inside, he could have sworn he heard whispers and a familiar soft, crazy sounding giggle.

 

"Don't touch that door, Mr. (L/n)."

 

Turning away from the door, (y/n) met with Mr. Matthews' gaze, who stared back at him with a serious expression. "Those robots are not to leave that room under any circumstances, do you hear me?"

 

With a quick and firm nod, (y/n) dropped his hand and let it dangle back to his side. This only fuelled his curiosity about the door, but he wouldn't risk his job just to satisfy his curiosity, it had killed the cat and he liked living very much.

 

Then everyone, including the workers who had stopped everything they were doing to watch, let out a breath of relief, before returning to their jobs and working quickly.

 

From the lime coloured curtains up on stage, another soft sigh of relief was let out, as a gloved hand let go of the curtains. Light blue eyes gazed down at the new night watchman one last time before the curtains blocked his view; he only hoped that the young man would come to his senses and just leave. He didn't want another death at the pizzeria, it wasn't worth it.

 

It was heartbreaking, and he didn't know how much more of those deaths all of them could take.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Heaving an exhausted sigh, (y/n) sat down in his small and slightly cramped office. The others had already left, and he only had one hour left until his shift began.

 

His coworkers had been so jumpy after the whole ordeal, and had been frantic with trying to leave. Annie, the female that had helped him yesterday, and Jake had both stayed behind for a few minutes to wish (y/n) good luck, giving him a quick hug as they held sad expressions on their faces. Bernard, the raven haired chef of the pizzeria, had given him a medium sized pizza to last the night and a sad smile.

 

The blond teen whom he had spoke with yesterday, Denis, had ruffled (y/n)'s hair and wished him luck as well. But not before mocking his height, quickly warning him to run away if the lights go out.

 

"Everyone was so worried." (Y/n) muttered to himself, as he took a bite of his pizza. "I wonder why."

 

As his digital watch chimed, alerting him that it was now midnight and that his shift had just begun, the phone rang in the room.

 

Blinking in confusion, the young male placed his pizza down and looked around, trying his utmost hardest to find the phone. That is, until the answering machine answered it for him.

__

_**"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"** _

_'Getting me through my first week?'_  The young male thought with confusion.  _'It's just a simple job, why is he implying that it's more than that?'_

__

_**"Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Axis Powers' Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Hetalia Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon as property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."** _

 

Choking on the pizza slice he had gone back to eating, the young male began to cough as he thought back to what he had just heard. "Wait what?!" He exclaimed, staring the answering machine with wide eyes.

__

_**"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about."** _

 

"I call bullshit on that Mr. PhoneGuy!" (Y/n) cursed, glaring at the machine as he glanced around.

__

_**"Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to stay locked up in a darkened and stuffy storage room for twenty-eight years without a bath, or forced to sing the same stupid songs I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."** _

 

Squinting his eyes suspiciously at the answering machine, the young male reached over and picked up his pizza again, taking a bite out of it as he picked up his tablet to view the surveillance cameras.

__

_**"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh... Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"** _

 

Choking on his pizza slice yet again, (y/n) reached over for his drink and chugged it down. Once done he panted, before glaring at the machine. "The frontal-  _WHY DIDN'T THEY TELL ME ABOUT THIS SHIT THEN?!"_

__

_**"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman/watchwoman here, if any, is the fact that these 2P characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours they'll probably try to "have a little fun with you," if you know what I mean. They'll p-most likely see you as a toy or as a potential mate. Now since they've been individually programmed to have different personalities each, some will try to take you as their own, harm you or try to take the 'intruder' out of the restaurant to 'protect the children.' You understand."** _

_"Wait... They might rape or kill me?!"_ (Y/n) screeched, his eyes as wide as saucers, before he immediately went to check the surveillance cameras in hopes that the Hetaloids stay in place. Upon switching to the stage, his face paled at the sight of a missing Feliciano and Ludwig animatronic.

__

_**"They'll probably try to... Forcefully mate with you if you get lucky. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the animatronics themselves weren't so... You know... Robotic? So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed against the floor as one of them tries to mate with you could cause a bit of discomfort... And death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front, heh."** _

_'Where are they?!'_  The young male frantically thought, as he checked each and every single camera. He couldn't help but let out a squeak at the sight of the two Hetaloids in the dining area, standing near the tables that held party hats. _'He wasn't fucking kidding!'_  (Y/n) thought frantically, as he watched them through the screen intensely. _'They actually fucking moved!'_

__

_**"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. Especially the parts where you'll be, uh, forcefully penetrated by a robot. Luckily! You're not young and handsome, they don't really care much for, uh, gender you know? T-They mostly go for the younger, good looking ones. If you're a girl then, uh, don't worry! Everything will be fine, at least they think you're worthy of mating? But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."** _

 

With that being said, the answering machine shut off, as the young male blinked in confusion. Conserve power? Mr. Matthews said nothing about conserving power. _'Then again that asshole never told me I would be signing up to get murdered or raped. If I survive the night, I'm going to chew that jerk out!'_

 

Glancing down at the battery power, he frowned at the sight.

**70%**  and it was only  **2 AM**.

 

He was wasting too much power just checking the cameras, what could he do then while he waits for morning to arrive?

 

"Ve!"

 

A voice suddenly spoke, as the young teen froze on his spot, half-eaten pizza slice only mere inches away from his lips. Slowly, he turned his head and glanced at the right side of the door. Two buttons stood there, a red and a lit up white one. Pressing the white one, a light in the hall turned on, and on the wall there stood the shadow of the Feliciano Hetaloid.

 

"Ve!"

 

Dropping his pizza in shock, the young male quickly stood and ran towards the door, nearly tripping over his chair as he slammed his hand on the red button.

**Cla** -shink!

 

The door slammed down, causing the animatronic to stay behind it.

 

"Aw, I wanted some pizza too." He whined from the other end, as second pair of footsteps was heard.

 

Standing up straight, (y/n) quickly picked up the tablet, surprised to see he was losing power already.

**53%**  
**3 A.M.**

 

Placing the tablet down, the young male strained his ears to hear the muffled noises that were heard from behind the metal door. One voice was gruff, and it seemed to belong to someone familiar, while the other was whiny which definitely belonged to Feliciano. A third voice was heard, but it was so soft and quiet it was almost as if it was just the wind.

 

 _'What is going on out there?'_  (Y/n) thought, as he heard the voices fading as the Hetaloids began to walk away from the door. Once they were gone, the young (h/c) haired male heaved a sigh of relief as he went to push the red button once more, opening the door.

 

 _'I need to conserve power.'_  He thought, as he walked over to sit back down at his desk. _'Who knows what could happen if I drain it all.'_  Picking up a new pizza slice while throwing the one he dropped on the floor into the trash, he began to eat slowly, staying on high alert as he waited.

 

Every once in a while, he would turn up the tablet and glance around, noticing that the Kiku Hetaloid was now with Feliciano and Ludwig.

 

 **40%**  
**4 A.M.**

 

Looking around for them, he found them near the restrooms. Feliciano was on the floor, as though he had fallen, Ludwig face-palmed as he held his free hand on his hip. Kiku simply stood there, his face emotionless as he kept his eyes on his friend. Suddenly, he turned his head and gazed up at the camera with his dull brown eyes, almost as though he knew he was being watched. Freaking out, (y/n) placed the tablet down and frowned, this definitely wasn't what he signed up for.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

The night had been quiet, save for the few sounds that came from the kitchen, which was pitch black thanks to the camera not working there, and the occasional sounds of Feliciano going 'Ve' when (y/n) checked the cameras.

 

As he finished his pizza, the young male stood and began to prepare himself. In a few minutes, the clock will strike six and he was free to go home. And once he was done, he was going to head back to work and give Mr. Matthews a piece of his mind. Everything made sense to him now, it explained why Jake and the others had tried to tell him to leave, to switch jobs and walk away without looking back.

 

All because the fucking animatronics roamed the restaurant, ready to rape the night watchman/watchwoman or kill them.

 

As he was packing up and picking up his trash, a loud bang caught his attention. Freezing in place, he waited to hear it again, hoping it was just a figment of his imagination. Straining his ears, he took a deep breath and tried to slow his breathing down, like he had been taught when his grandfather took him hunting.

 

Suddenly, the loud bang rang again, only louder as it echoed against the walls.

 

Regaining his senses, (y/n) jumped and quickly picked up the tablet, trying to find the source of the banging. Finally he stopped at the camera that was positioned in front of the purple curtains, where the 2P Hetaloids were being held.

 

The banging grew louder and louder, as the curtains vibrated due to all the banging. A giggle reached his ears, as the door bounced a bit, almost as if it were about to be ripped off its hinges. Furrowing his eyebrows in confusion, (y/n) then clicked on the camera up on stage. Feliciano, Kiku and Ludwig were all there, in their respective places. Kiku had his eyes closed and his head down, as though trying to ignore the noise. Feliciano was hiding behind Ludwig, his head buried in the blond's broad shoulders trying to ignore them. Ludwig had his head turned towards the direction of the noise, a scowl on his face as though he wanted them to so desperately stop their banging.

 

(Y/n) swallowed the lump in his throat, as the banging became more violent, the giggling and laughter started becoming louder as the 2Ps that hid inside tried to break free.

 

With each sound that leaked from that metal door, (y/n)'s heart rate would speed up. He began to sweat in fear as the padlock on the door bounced and clanged with each vibration.

 

The lock looked as though it was about to break, unable to handle all of the violent shaking. (Y/n) silently prayed to all things bright and beautiful that the padlock would hold on just a little bit longer, knowing it was useless, due to the fact that the padlock was rusty and somewhat old. No doubt it had been there for years, it was actually rather shocking that it held up this long.

 

The suspense was killing him, as he thought back to his grandparents. What would they think? If they hear that their grandson was murdered due to rouge animatronics? His grandmothers might both die of sadness, since he was the only one they had. His parents were both only children, and they had gone their separate ways, and all of (y/n)'s great aunts and uncle had already passed away.

 

He was literally the only other family they had left in this world, losing him would break their hearts.

As the banging continued, the young male placed the tablet down and sat back in his chair. If he was going to die, he just hoped it was quick and painless. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and waited, as the banging continued. It won't be long before the sound of the padlock hitting the ground would be heard, and the door would be slammed against the walls while the animatronics came to find him in his office.

_Ding Dong Ding Dong!_

With his eyes flying open as he gasped, the young, (h/c) haired male glanced at his wristwatch with wide eyes.

**Six A.M.**

 

He had survived his first night at Axis Powers' Pizzeria. A laugh began to pass through his lips, as he heaved a sigh of relief. He didn't die that night, he had lived through it and the 2Ps hadn't gotten him.

 

Now that he thought about it, the banging had suddenly stopped. Turning up the tablet, he began to look around. He only had 13% battery power left, and with it he went to check on the 2P's storage room door. The curtains were closed, and the padlock was still in place.

 

It was as though as soon as six AM arrived, they all stopped working.

 

Blinking, (y/n) quickly dropped the tablet and grabbed his bag. Picking it up, he ran out of the office and headed straight towards the entrance, passing by Denis who had just entered the restaurant for his day shift.

 

Upon seeing (y/n), he couldn't help but gaze at him with wide eyes. "You survived the night?" He asked, grunting as the shorter of the two pushed past him, storming right out the doors and heading straight for his car. (Y/n) ignored Denis' cries and climbed inside his vehicle, dumping his bag on the passenger seat as he turned the engine on. Stomping on the gas pedal, the (h/c) haired male quickly pulled out of the empty parking lot and drove away as fast as he could, his thoughts occupied with the need to head home immediately.

 

From inside the restaurant, a hand slowly pulled the lime coloured curtain away, peeking outside to the entrance as he watched the night guard storm off. He was frightened away thanks to the 2Ps and their banging, and there wasn't a single doubt in Feliciano's mind that the young teen would not return.

 

"Ve..."


	3. Night 2: Oliver

Parking his car in a sloppy manner in the parking lot, (y/n) stepped out and slammed the door to the driver's side hard. He was going to give his boss a piece of his mind, how dare he make him the night watchman knowing full well that the animatronics roamed around at night! What Jake had called him was accurate; the man truly was a heartless bastard.

 

Stomping his way inside, he frowned at the sight of the Ludwig Hetaloid and his so-called albino brother, Gilbert performing on stage.

 

His arms over his chest, the young (h/c) haired male quickly scanned the area, all in an attempt to spot Annie or Jake in the swarm of children that surrounded the stage.

 

Suddenly, a hand clasped down onto his shoulder, causing (y/n) to squeak in fright and swing his fist to the unsuspecting person behind him. As his fist made contact with someone's jaw, the (h/c) haired male's eyes widened at the sight of Denis on the ground, groaning as he held his aching jaw. "Well, at least you can pack a mean punch." The young blond mumbled, as he slowly stood and rubbed his reddening jaw.

 

Sending him a frown, (y/n) crossed his arms over his chest and scoffed. "Mind letting me in on the whole,  _'killer/raping robots at night'_  ordeal?"

 

As he finished speaking, Denis' hand flew to cover (y/n)'s mouth, as he sent the shorter of the two a dirty look. "Mind keeping it down? I'll tell you everything, but keep your mouth shut around the kids." He whispered harshly, sending him a serious look. Luckily for the two of them, none of the children were nearby; all of them too busy gazing up with amazement at the two German animatronics that danced on stage. Furrowing his eyebrows, (y/n) sent him a firm nod, watching as the blond slowly removed his hand. Heaving a sigh, he ran a hand through his golden locks and turned to him with a frown.

 

"Come with me." He grumbled, quickly grabbing a hold of the shorter male's wrist and turning to drag him off to his boss' office.

 

The walk there was a quiet one, as (y/n)'s (e/c) orbs would glance at Denis every now and then. The blond held a serious and angry expression, as he lost himself in his own thoughts, allowing his feet to guide him to the office.

 

Once at the door, the blond male let go of (y/n)'s wrist and reached for the doorknob. Grasping it between his rough fingers, Denis opened the door and walked right in, frightening the large man sitting behind the desk signing some documents. Glancing upward, he noticed Denis standing there, hands in his jeans in a lazy fashion as he slouched like a lazy teenager would. Blinking for a moment, Mr. Matthews shook his head and sent the intruder a scowl, his chubby face scrunching up in a funny way, as though he were an angry dog.

 

"Denis!" He growled, sending the blond eighteen year old a dirty look. "What have I told you about barging in without-"

 

"Yeah yeah whatever, I'm not the one with the problem here boss." Denis interrupted, waving his hand the air in a lazy fashion, as though to dismiss his boss' scolding. As his boss raised a brow at him in questioning, Denis pursed his lips and stepped aside to allow (y/n) to step deeper into the room, arms crossed over his chest as he glared down at the larger male. Paling, the larger man closed his eyes and inhaled a deep breath. He placed down his pen and leaned back against the chair, intertwining his chubby fingers together over his chest. Opening his eyes once more, he sent (y/n) a bright smile as though nothing was wrong at all. "Mr. (L/n)-"

 

"Cut the bullshit Matthews and tell me why the _fuck_ you didn't warn me about the killer bots." (Y/n) interrupted, ignoring the impressed expression Denis sent him. Not many of them had the guts to talk to their boss in such a rude fashion; they didn't want to lose the only high paying job they had for the summer. Then again, (y/n) would love to get fired, it would make everything easier and he would never have to set foot in that pizzeria at night ever again.

 

From his seat at his desk, Mr. Matthews blinked in slight shock, before shaking his head and heaving a sigh. "Denis." He began, turning towards the blond. "Get Jake, Annie and Bernard."

 

With a nod, he turned on his heels and walked right out of the office, leaving (y/n) with the man that had almost gotten him killed. Once the door was closed, the large man sat up straight and frowned. "Listen, (y/n), I know you're concerned and confused about all of this-"

 

" _Excuse_ me?" (Y/n) asked in disbelief, raising a brow at him. Surly the man was not seriously asking him that, he couldn't be that much of an imbecile. " _Concerned_  and  _confused?_  Oh no sir, I'm  _FAR_  from those two words." He mumbled with a dark chuckle, as he walked up to the desk with a scowl. "I'm  _pissed_ , I'm  _infuriated, enraged, angry,_  whatever the hell you want to call it! I COULD HAVE  _DIED_ , AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO TELL ME THAT THE  _ **FUCKING ROBOTS WALKED AROUND AT NIGHT!**_ "

 

As he finished his small rant, panting a bit from all the rage he held inside, the door opened once more, as four of his coworkers walked in. Annie, Jake and Bernard turned to gaze at (y/n) with a guilty look upon their faces, before lowering their heads down in shame. Once they were in, the room stayed silent. Nothing but the sound of the clock ticking away could be heard, as (y/n) turned his head to gaze at the four of them with a look of betrayal and rage.

 

He’d trusted them, befriended them and they couldn't be bothered to let him know about what went on at night. A simple tip or a reason as to why he shouldn't work there would have been greatly appreciated. But no, they kept quiet and carried on with their lives, not caring if (y/n) died or not. And the worst part was knowing that the company wouldn't be held responsible for it, because a missing person's report wouldn't be filed until 90 days AFTER the Hetaloids had raped or killed him and they had hidden the evidence.

 

These people were greedy and cruel, and he wanted nothing to do with them.

 

Heaving a soft sigh, Jake lifted his head and gazed at (y/n) with a sad expression. "(Y/n)-"

 

"You couldn't even be bothered to warn me about the job, could you kid?" (Y/n) interrupted him harshly, watching as the young redhead flinched at his tone.

 

With a frown, Bernard took a step forward and lifted his hands, as though to calm the (h/c) haired male down. He kept his eyes on the shorter male, as he spoke to him calmly through his thick, Scottish accent. "Calm down a bit there lad-"

 

"Calm down?" The young male asked him in disbelief, before scoffing loudly. "Would you be calm about the whole situation, after seeing Feliciano and Ludwig roams around the restaurant at night?"

 

Ignoring the fact that Bernard and Denis sent him a glare, he continued. "Would  _you_  be calm after hearing the 2Ps trying to break down the storage room door? After hearing them laugh and try with all their might to bust it open? All the while having Feliciano stand next to the fucking door of the office, wanting to get inside?" He asked with his voice rising after each word, sending the four of them an icy glare while gritting his teeth. "No, you wouldn't. You'd be just as pissed off or as freaked out as me, if not worse."

That being said, he turned towards his boss and began to take off his jacket and hat, placing them on the desk along with his badge. "Here." He told him, while taking off his copy of the keys to the restaurant that hanged on his black leather belt. "I quit. Find yourself a new night watchman." With that, he threw the keys onto the desk with a small thud, lifting his hands up to show that he was fed up with the whole situation.

 

Glancing down at his desk, the elder male frowned and shook his head. "I can't take these, and you can't quit."

 

" _Excuse_  me?" The young man replied, raising his brow at him. What did he mean that he couldn't leave? He had every right to march right out of there and never return, whenever he felt like it. And he had a valid reason to walk away, his life was in danger and he wasn't stupid enough to stay there like a sitting duck waiting to be murdered. Reaching over to pick up his once discarded pen, Mr. Matthews used it as a pointer, and pushed the clothes, badge and keys towards the younger male.

 

"We have a contract; you can't quit just yet, so put your uniform on and get ready for your night shift."

 

Pursing his lip, the young male crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head. "You can't make me, I don't remember signing up for my death."

 

Standing up, Mr. Matthews moved his chair and walked over to his filing cabinet, opening it and pulling out a file. Setting it down onto the table, he opened it and pulled out a thick contract. "Here." He mumbles, throwing it down in front of (y/n) as the shorter male leaned over to read it. "This states that you will work for five nights here at Axis Powers' Pizzeria, no complaints. And you cannot quit. Until your five nights are up, you are to stay here and keep working, deadly robots or not." He explained, sitting back down in his chair.

 

Reading it over, (y/n) couldn't help but scowl as he found out that yes, it was true. His signature was at the bottom of the page, binding him to the restaurant for another four nights. Huffing, he picked up the contract and threw it towards his boss, watching with inner satisfaction as it hit him in the face. "You're a disgusting human being, not telling unsuspecting night guards of what will happen." He grumbled, as he picked up his clothes, badge and keys. "The 2Ps should just hunt your ass down and kill  _you_  instead, you don't deserve to live."

 

He would have ripped the contract in half, but he knew that would be pointless and that his boss had already made multiple copies. Who wouldn't? It was the perfect way to manipulate a person, and (y/n) was never the kind of guy to back down or disobey the law, they wouldn't be making a fool out of him.

 

With a scoff, the larger male quickly fixed the contract and straightened up the file before placing them back in the cabinet. "You don't know anything." He grumbled, his voice cracking as he tried his utmost hardest to avoid (y/n)'s gaze.

 

"I don't need to know you, to know you're a heartless piece of trash." (Y/n) mumbled, fixing his badge on the front of his shirt before placing his hat on. His eyes quickly glanced at the clock on the wall.

**9:00.**

 

He only had three hours left to relax and prepare himself, before his unwanted shift began. Turning around, the young, (h/c) haired male headed towards the door, ignoring his coworkers as they tried to apologize for not telling him. "(Y/n), wait!" Annie cried, as she reached out and clenched onto the sleeve of his uniform jacket. "We're so sorry; we didn't mean to keep our mouths quiet about the robots. It's just that..."

 

Not waiting for her to finish, the young male pulled his arm away from her grasp and opened the door, sending them one last glare from over his shoulder.

 

"Traitors." He mumbled, before slamming the door behind him.

 

He didn't need such cruel people in his life, they weren't his friend.

 

They were back-stabbers.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Slurping away angrily on his soda, the (h/c) haired male glared at the wall before him.

_'Stupid fan.'_  He thought bitterly, as he watched the fan as it sat upon the desk before him, multiple aged posters on the wall around it.  _'You're useless.'_  It was pretty pathetic of him, to be insulting a fan because he was angry at the restaurant, its staff and the animatronics.

 

After his fight with his boss, (y/n) had gone to sit down near the front of the stage. He watched as everyone tried to clean and get everything ready for the next day, trying frantically to finish up so that they can leave before midnight. The Hetaloids were still up on stage, with a smile in place as they stare straight ahead. He had ignored his coworkers, who tried to so desperately to talk to him. He paid them no mind, looking away and giving them the cold shoulder, not noticing the fact that the Hetaloids on stage were staring at him from the corner of their eyes.

 

He had been cruel and mean to them, and he may have gone out of line but they deserved it. He thought they were all friends… That everything was going to be simple and easy.

 

Although he did mumbled a quick thank you to Bernard, who gave him a slice of pizza and a bottle of soda.

 

As he sat there at his desk, he couldn't help but glance at his wristwatch, counting the numbers down until twelve.

 

At that moment his watched beeped loudly, signaling the beginning of his shift. And just like the night before, the phone rang as the previous night watchman left him a message. Leaning his chin on his open palm, he began to slurp away on his soda again, twirling the white straw in his mouth on occasion. And just like last night, the answering machine answered for him.

__

_**"Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Luciano and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses."** _

_'Luciano?'_  (Y/n) thought, raising a brow at the answering machine. He had no idea which Hetaloid that was, but judging by the name, it could be Feliciano's 2P or his brother Romano's.

__

_**"Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know..."** _

 

Without wasting a single second, (y/n) lifted up the tablet and began to check the cameras. Feliciano and the gang were still up on stage, each one holding a concerned expression as they stood there in waiting.

__

_**"Uh... Interestingly enough, Luciano himself doesn't come out very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Especially when it comes to the, uh, F.A.C.E family... N-Now THEY are some interesting characters you might need to look out for..."** _

_'I already knew about the blind spots, but I have no idea what this F.A.C.E family thing is.'_  The young male thought, as he checked the cameras. Suddenly, he froze. There, staring straight at the camera in the darkened dining area just near the stage was a pair of glowing eyes. One was a fluorescent blue and the other a fluorescent pink. This made (y/n) feel a little uneasy, as he stared into those eyes, feeling a strange kind of pull.

__

_**"Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in front of the door to the 2p storage room from time to time. The characters in there seem unique, and they all become more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess they don’t like being watched. I don't know. Also, beware of Oliver; h-he can be a little bit... Much? H-He's the one with the strange giggle, but don't worry too much about him. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon."** _

 

With that, the call ended and (y/n) was left alone in a restaurant filled with nothing but crazy, murderous animatronics.

 

Shaking his head, the young male placed the tablet down and began to focus. He strained his ears, trying to hear if anyone was outside his doors near the east or west hallways. Turning up the tablet one more time, he found that the Hetaloid with the strange eyes wasn't around the dining area anymore.

 

Checking from room to room, he found him near the restrooms, most specifically the male restroom. His eyes gazed at the camera, a bright smile on his face as his eyes glowed in the night, shining brightly in the black and white camera. He resembled the Arthur Hetaloid, only differences being his skin, which was paler than Arthur's and he held freckles. Swallowing the lump in the back of his throat, (y/n) placed the tablet down in an attempt to conserve power, as he stayed completely quiet.

 

His breathing was shallow, as he heard a pair of footsteps making their way towards him in the east hall. A crazy sounding giggle began to echo against the walls, ringing in (y/n)'s ears.

_'Giggling?'_  He thought to himself, as he furrowed his eyebrows at the familiar sound.  _'I know that giggle; I used to hear it a lot as a kid.'_

 

Shaking his head, he turned up the tablet and checked all the cameras, until he landed on the one in the east hall just outside his office. There, stood the Hetaloid. Everything was dark, and all that could be seen were his eyes, glowing brightly as his bright, white teeth shined against the poorly lit hall. His smile widened as he gazed into the camera, knowing that the young watchman was staring at him. Freaking out at the creepy Hetaloid, the young, (h/c) haired male placed the tablet down and quickly pressed the red button on the door.

**Cla** - _shink!_

 

He heaved a sigh and walked back towards his chair, lifting up the tablet to check his battery power.

**81%**  
**1A.M.**

 

So far, so good.

 

The sound of the Hetaloid giggling reached his ears, as a loud bang caused him to let out a slight shriek in fright.

 

"Oh! You're voice is so lovely, I can't wait to hear how you sound when we make love."

_'What the hell?!'_  Turning his attention towards the closed metal door, the young male couldn't help but stare at it with wide eyes. "I-It can talk?!"

 

A chuckle was heard, before the Hetaloid spoke once more. "Why yes love, I can talk." He answered, before knocking on the metal door softly. "Now why don't you open this door so that we could get acquainted? Your voice sounds so sweet, I wouldn't mind hearing you some more."

 

(Y/n) couldn't help but shiver a bit at the creepy tone of his voice. "You sound like you want me to enter your white van of doom because you have candy." He muttered, realizing too late that he had spoken out loud.

 

"I don't have candy..." The Hetaloid mumbled, as the young male face-palmed himself.

 

"Ah! But I _CAN_ give you a cupcake! Would you like one? They're very sweet and delicious, like candy!"

 

(Y/n) felt his eye twitch, as his gaze landed on the white button on the wall. There was a blind spot in his cameras, and the last time he had used it he had been able to see Feliciano's shadow. Pursing his lips in thought, he lazily reached over to it and pressed it, watching as the light lit up the east hall, showing him the shadow of the Hetaloid. (Y/n) felt his eyes widen as he stared out the transparent window, gazing deeply onto the wall.

 

There, was the Hetaloid's shadow, but unlike Feliciano's, his shadow was shown to be holding a large kitchen knife. If he had opened the door, or if he hadn't seen him there, (y/n) would have been bathing in a pool of his own precious blood. "You have a goddamn knife!" He screeched, leaning back against his chair in an attempt to move as far away from the door as possible, sending a glare towards the door.

 

"Ah! You've noticed! Well then." Suddenly, the blond's voice turned dark and demanding as he knocked on the metal door once again. "Open this door and I promise I won't have to use it, I wouldn't want to cut up that pretty face of yours poppet."

 

Gritting his teeth, the young male lifted his hand and flipped the animatronic off, knowing he wouldn't be able to see him anyways. "Fuck off you creepy fruitcake!"

 

The blond stayed silent for a moment, before he mumbled darkly. "Oh poppet, why did you have to use such foul language with me?" Then, he began banging his fist against the door, causing the young male to squeak in surprise and fall backwards off of his chair. He hadn't expected that, who knew the blond hated curses.

 

"Open this door! You've been naughty and need to be reprimanded! You also need to pay the swear jar!" The Hetaloid growled, banging as hard as he could, causing the door to shake violently.

 

Raising a brow, the young teen stood and began to dust his uniform off.  _'Pay the swear jar?'_  He thought to himself, as he sat back down.  _'I don't even get paid well enough for this job, just $70 a night. And even if a lot of people think that's good money, they don't put their lives on the line like I'm forced to.'_  Reaching over, he picked up his soda and began to slurp through the straw, sitting down comfortably as the Hetaloid continued his mini-tantrum.

 

As the blond kept banging, he growled lowly and gave the door one hard kick.

**Chuck** - _shing!_

 

The door had opened.

 

With one swift kick, the 2P had opened the door by force. Both Hetaloid and human stood there frozen in disbelief, each trying to comprehend what had just happened. Now that (y/n) took in the 2P's appearance, he noticed him wearing brightly coloured clothing. Bright pink and blue here or there, as well as light blond hair residing on the top of his head. He was exactly like the Arthur Hetaloid, yet completely different. Blinking, (y/n)'s (e/c) orbs quickly went to the red button on the door, before returning to the 2P. Shaking his head, the blond smiled and lifted his hand, holding up the kitchen knife as it glistens in the dim lighting of the room.

 

"My, aren't you a lovely poppet. We're going to have so much fun together! I just know it!"

 

As he took one step into the room, (y/n) quickly launched forwards and slammed a hand down on the red button, luckily for him the door went back down. The Hetaloid had to jump back, as the door was slammed in his face. But unfortunately, upon jumping (y/n) had face-planted into the hard ground, holding his drink up and making sure he hadn't spilled a single drop.

**Cla-** _shink!_

 

"This isn't over love! Now that I've gotten a good look at you, I don't think I want to end you anymore!" He called from behind the door, giggling like a love struck high schooler. Footsteps were then heard, as the Hetaloid moved away from the door to wonder around the restaurant. After waiting for a few minutes, the young man heaved a sigh and slowly stood, pressing the red button once more and opening the door as he walked to sit back down at his chair.

 

That was exhausting; he had no idea how violent they were. And that was only one! The others still had yet to pop out, and this, 'Luciano' that the phone guy mentioned still hasn't shown up.

 

Turning up the tablet, he couldn't help but scowl.

**35%**  

**3 A.M.**

 

He had lost a lot of power on the Hetaloid, turns out that having the doors down for too long made him lose power faster. Quickly taking a look around he found the blond 2P, he was outside of the kitchen, as though ready to enter.

 

This was going to be a long night.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Just as he had predicted, it had been a long night.

 

The Hetaloid would often head to the east hall, trying to get into the office. (Y/n) would try to talk to him, and buy himself some time as he asked him for cupcakes.

 

The blond seemed to love the idea of heading into the kitchen and baking, but he often complained that they didn't really have enough ingredients to bake even one small batch of cupcakes. It took some convincing, but he had gotten the Hetaloid to head to the kitchen anyways and search more thoroughly, making promises to bring him some ingredients the next night as long as he didn't go near the east or west hallways for the rest of the night. The blond had kept his promise and stayed his distance, allowing (y/n) to conserve power.

 

Luckily for him, it was five AM and his shift was almost over. "You know poppet." The 2p called out from the other end of the hall, not going near the doors at all. "I really like you! You're nothing like those other watchmen or women! They were cruel people, always cursing at me and taunting us. They called us all crazy demons and provoked us. And because of that they normally don't last the night." He explained, all the while (y/n) was packing up as quickly as possible in his office, ready to bolt once six AM came around.

 

"You're actually the best we've had! Well, ever since 1987. I really do love you poppet! You're very kind and gentle, yet stern when need be!" The Hetaloid continued, giggling every now and then. (Y/n) hummed loudly, letting him know that he was listening to him.

 

"Thanks I guess."

 

"You're very much welcomed love! Oh by the way poppet!" He called out, his British accent thickening as he spoke to him in a seductive tone. "What is your name? I don't believe you've introduced yourself to me." Turning up the tablet, (y/n) checked around the place one last time, raising a brow at the sight of the Hetaloid sitting cross-legged at the end of the east hall. 

 

 **17%**  
**5 A.M.**  

 

"My name's (y/n), (y/n) (l/n)." He called out, turning down the tablet in order to conserve energy. Lifting his hand he checked his wristwatch, happy to see there were only twenty seconds left until six A.M. The 2p hadn't responded to him yet, as the young man turned to gaze at the entrance of his office, furrowing his eyebrows in concern.

 

Had the 2P left?

 

It wasn't even six yet.

 

"Hello? You there?" He called out, slowly walking towards the door as he waited for a response. Suddenly, a presence was felt behind him, as he heard someone let out a soft gasp. "It can't be..." The Hetaloid whispered in shock, causing (y/n) to jump and spin around, nearly getting whiplash in the process. He met face to face with the blond animatronic, as he gaze deeply into the young male's (e/c) orbs.

 

"Oh shizz." (Y/n) muttered, as the Hetaloid lifted a hand and reached out to him.

 

This was it.

 

He was going to be raped. Gritting his teeth, (y/n) watched with caution-filled eyes as the Hetaloid began to move closer and closer to him, taking a step forward. His hand reached up to (y/n)'s face, ready to grasp his hair and feel it running through his fingertips-

 

_**Ding Dong Ding Dong!** _

**6 AM.**  

 

Blinking in surprise, the young male couldn't help but stare at the Hetaloid in front of him. He was frozen in place, unable to move as he stood there in mid-step. He held a strange, sad and guilty expression, as his eyes showed recognition. Heaving a sigh of relief, the young male lifted a hand and gently wrapped his fingers around the Hetaloid's frozen robotic hand. "Sorry, but I have to go." He muttered to the animatronic, awkwardly shaking his hand before turning around to walk away. Stopping at the door frame, (y/n) frowned and turned to gaze at the frozen animatronic from over his shoulder.

 

"Also," he called out, wondering if the animatronic could even hear him. "You broke your promise." With that, he walked away towards the front, watching as Denis unlocked the doors, entering the restaurant to prepare for his day shift. Turning, the blond couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief.

 

"You made it through the second night, thank God." He told the shorter of the two, sending him a smile.

 

(Y/n) frowned and pointed a thumb towards his office, not once gazing at his coworker. "You might want to get that Hetaloid out of the office, he's frozen on the spot and I don't want him to be uncomfortable."

 

He knew it was stupid to be concern about the 2P's and their feelings, but he felt like he couldn't just leave him there like that. Sure, they were all out to get him, but he felt as though they weren't all that bad. Then again, he could be hallucinating, I mean he didn't get much sleep now that he had nightmares of being raped or killed by the Hetaloids.

 

Walking by (y/n) couldn't help but inwardly feel happy at the look of fright that was written all over Denis' face, it was obvious that the young teen wanted nothing to do with the Hetaloids, and being told one of the 2Ps was in the office must have made him want pee himself with fright.

 

Rolling his eyes at the blond, the (h/c) haired male walked out of the pizzeria and headed straight for his car. He couldn't wait to head home, shower, watch some television and then go to bed.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

It wasn't until the others had all arrived that the 2P was placed back into the storage room, it took about seven of the workers to pick him up and put him back.

 

They all ran away and slammed the door behind them as soon as he was in place, all the while he recharged.

 

A pair of crimson eyes gazed at him in the dimly lit room, raising a brow at the shocked expression on his pale friend's face. "What the hell is wrong with you?" The crimson eyed Hetaloid asked, wondering what had happened between him and the new night watchman.

 

The blond wasn't acting like himself, normally he would be able to take care of the night watchman or watchwoman in one night, often times dragging them into the storage room and handing them over to one of the 2Ps since he felt no interest in them. Turning his head, the blond couldn't help the tears that prickled his eyes. "Al!" He cried, getting out of his charging post to embrace the other male tightly.

 

"Wha- get the fuck off of me!" The crimson eyed male hissed, trying to pry his crying friend off of him. Something was terribly wrong here; normally the bot would be happily covered in blood or giggling to himself.

 

"What did that night watchman do to you?" The Hetaloid asked, giving up and allowing his crying friend to hug him tightly.

 

"Hey." Another voice called out, as dull lilac eyes gazed at the two with furrowed eyebrows. "What's wrong with the fruitcake? Did the night watchman trick him or something?" His crimson eyed friend shrugged his shoulders, as he struggled against the blond's hold.

 

 "I don't know! When the workers brought him in here, he was like this! Turns out this new night watchman’s going to be an interesting one."

 

"A challenge?" the lilac eyed male asked, chuckling at the sight of his friend nodding.

 

As they talked, the young blond frowned and sniffled. When he had entered the office, knowing that he would break his promise, he had the opportunity to take in the young boy's appearance. He looked exactly like him, the young man they had known back in '87 who was the night watchman at the time. Who knew fate would be cruel to them, bringing back someone from the past to remind them of what had happened.

 

Someone who resembled him, the night watchman who had been there during  _ **The Bite of '87**_  and who had known who the imposter that had murdered those five children was.

 

Karma truly was a cruel woman.

 

The others were in for a shock when they meet him, that is, if the boy had the courage to return for another night.

 

Who would have known that the survivor was still alive, even after all these years?

 


	4. Night 3: The F.A.C.E Family

Clenching the plastic bag in his hand, (y/n) glanced up at the pizzeria before him. He felt like a prisoner, being forced stay the night in a place where it could be the end of him. Or more like a death row inmate, always thinking about when his last meal would be or when his last night of sleep would be.

 

And to make matters worse, the nightmares had worsened since he met that Arthur Hetaloid, now he was invading his dreams. It’d taken the young male longer than expected to fall asleep, and even when he did, all he saw was the blond. His giggles, ringing in his ear as he smiled that creepy, and bright, toothy smile of his. His fluorescent eyes staring down at him, as he tried to dress him up in brightly coloured clothes, most of the time he held that kitchen knife and lifted it above (y/n)'s head.

 

Luckily, (y/n) would wake up panting and covered in sweat before the blond could stab him. He would feel gross and then he'd have to take a quick shower, and head back to bed. Of course, this would only result to him falling asleep and having the same nightmare at least three times in one night. On the bright side, he was always clean and washed.

 

Shaking away the memories of his nightmares, (y/n) heaved an exhausted sigh and began to walk inside the pizzeria, watching with tired eyes as the children all clapped their hands as the Hetaloids sang.

As he watched the Allies sing on stage, he took notice of the fact that the Arthur Hetaloid glanced his way. The eyes readjusting as he sent the (h/c) haired male a look of surprise, almost as though he couldn't believe it. Normally (y/n) would have shrugged his shoulders and claim it was just a hallucination, but knowing what goes on at midnight, he knew it wasn't a figment of his imagination.

 

And what a shame that it wasn't, it would have made his life a lot easier if it were.

 

With a deep frown, (y/n) glared deeply at the Englishman, before turning on his heels to head towards the kitchen. As always, he was a few hours early, wanting to get his hands on some more free pizza while he still had the chance. His refrigerator at home was empty with only a few things here or there like milk, eggs, cheese and butter, that's why he's glad he works in a pizzeria with all the free pizzas he could eat. It would’ve been the perfect job, if the murderous, blood thirsty Hetaloids weren't trying to come after him at night. Maneuvering skillfully around the screaming children, making sure none of them are harmed as he passed by, (y/n) stood in front of the kitchen door and groaned softly to himself.

 

He was still mad at them all for not telling him about the robots, they could have saved his life and spared him all the nightmares and paranoia, but he needed to ask Bernard some questions. So, pushing his anger aside for the night, he walked in and watched as the kitchen staff all began to move around, cleaning up quickly as they had everything prepared as usual.

 

They were always so antsy to leave as fast as possible; they probably knew what happens at the pizzeria at night. At least they don't have to stay there for five nights and worry about their virginity or their lives, those lucky bastards.

 

Looking around the rather large kitchen, his eyes finally landed on that familiar patch of raven black hair.

 

Without much thought, the young male marched over to the Scottish chef. He quickly passed the other workers, and watched as the man took a freshly made pizza out of the oven, causing him to inwardly drool at the delicious scent of melted cheese, baked bread and tomato sauce.

 

(Y/n) stood there for a moment, waiting patiently for the man to place the pizza down and be finished, before he could speak to him. As though sensing someone watching him, Bernard turned to glance over his shoulder and allowed his eyes to widen at the sight of the young male that had shown his disgust for a certain pizzeria chef. "Las?" He asked in shock, as he turned around to face him, all the while wiping his hands on his apron. "What brings ya here? Are ye hungry?" Then, the raven haired male smiled and nodded his head towards the table where the pizzas were cooling off. "Help ye self if ya are! We've made extras for ya!"

 

Just seeing the smile upon the man's face made (y/n) want to smile himself, Bernard was like the uncle he's always wanted but never had. Deep down he was still mad at the man for keeping quiet, but how can you be mad at someone who's kind, brotherly and willing to get into trouble with his boss, simply because he gives you free pizzas and pop? Especially since he had little to no money at the moment, and didn't want to let his grandparents know he doesn't eat as much as he used to.

 

"Actually Bernard…" (Y/n) began, crossing his arms over his chest as he gaze deeply into the man's hazel eyes. "I wanted to ask you a few questions."

 

Blinking, Bernard simply nodded and jerked his head towards two stools near the cooling table. "Ay, ask away las, I'll tell ye everythin' I know."

 

Heading towards the stools, the two sat down as (y/n) took the pizza slice that was offered to him, thanking the man as he took a small bite. The other workers didn't bother the two, for fear of getting scolded. Bernard was a demon in the kitchen, and a perfectionist, as long as they did their job and didn't bother him unless absolutely necessary, he wouldn't yell at them.

 

Once done eating, the young male turned to the taller man before him and frowned. "I wanted to ask if you knew who the Arthur Hetaloid was, and why he acts like such a freaky, creepy, stalker fruitcake."

 

Bernard had to take a moment to try and comprehend what he had just been told.  _'The Arthur Hetaloid? Did he mean the 2P?'_  He thought to himself, before deciding to just ask him. "Did he have fluorescent eyes, a fluorescent blue tie, pink vest and a creepy smile?"

 

(Y/n) nodded at the description, taking a large bite of the pizza as he waited for Bernard to continue. The elder of the two frowned and sighed.

 

"Ah, so you've met Oliver have ye. No surprise there lad, he's one crazy bastard he is." He muttered, before staring deeply into (y/n)'s (e/c) orbs. "He's an annoying little twit, that's for sure. Gave me this scar." Lifting his left arm up, Bernard showed (y/n) a long scar that ran from from his wrist to his elbow.

 

"Wait." The (h/c) haired male mumbled, raising a brow at the man before him. "You've met with him before? Were you the night guard when you met him?"

 

Bernard couldn't help but send (y/n) a small smile, as he lifted his hand and ruffled the younger male's hair. "I've met with the bastard, yes. I was twenty-three at the time, and had arrived here to pick up me cousin. He'd been on night watch and had given me the keys, he never told me what was wrong but he was downright scared to be there during the night." Suddenly, the elder male's smile filtered, as he thought back to the day he met Oliver. "It was his fifth night on duty and he was going to quit, I wasn't working here at the time but I wanted to since I don't have much I want to do with me life."

 

(Y/n) chewed on his pizza slowly, leaning forward on his stool as he drank up Bernard's words, listening to his tale of the Hetaloid Oliver. "As I walked in, I heard him screaming a bloody murder, all the while a giggling was heard from the room. Being concerned for me cousin, I ran inside trying to find him. And that's where I saw him." Bernard's face then darkened. "He was standing there, knife in hand with that crazy smile on his face. He was covered in blood, giggling as my cousin lay beneath the bastard, dead in a pool of his own blood." Clenching his fist, Bernard gritted his teeth painfully tight as he silently cursed the Hetaloid. "He came straight for me once he saw I was there, fought him off as best I could. Of course, he did tackle me and cut me from the wrist all the way ta me elbow. I got lucky that six o'clock rolled around and he froze midway of cutting me. Getting that knife out was tricky, but luckily nothing too bad affected me arm. Ah, that was seven years ago but I can remember it like it was yesterday."

 

"I'm so sorry to hear that." (Y/n) mumbled, glancing down at his shoes as he lost himself in his own thoughts. After hearing Bernard's story, he couldn't help but wonder why Oliver had even stayed true to his word. He hadn't broken his promise until  _after_  (y/n) had given him his name, and that look of recognition in his robotic eyes bothered him. The blond had stared at him as though he knew who he was, as though they've known each other for years now. Then again, (y/n) wouldn't remember anyways. He had had an accident as a child so most of his memories were fuzzy or just plain gone forever, lost in the very corners of his mind.

 

"Las, do ye know why that fat bastard called the four of us in specific to his office?" Bernard asked, capturing (y/n)'s attention. Turning to gaze up at him, the younger male shook his head. He had been wondering why the four of them had been called, but he just simply assumed it was because he interacted with them the most, since the others in the pizzeria had only mumbled a few words to him and went off to do their own thing. With a soft smile, Bernard chuckled and pushed some more pizza on the cooling counter towards him. "It's because each of us have had an encounter with one of the 2Ps and lived; only walking away with a scar or two... Or four."

 

Picking up another pizza slice, (y/n) furrowed his eyebrows and began to eat, waiting patiently for the man to continue. "Annie met with that perverted jerk Allen, poor lass. Jake had bumped into James and Denis fought against Francois. They can tell ye their encounters, 'cause it's not me story to tell."

 

(Y/n) nodded and finished off his pizza, making a mental note to ask the other three about their encounter. Maybe they can clear up some things for him, and if they could, maybe they can tell him what this  _Bite of '87_  was. Now that he remembered clearly, Oliver had mentioned 1987 just last night.

 

It was odd, and it just ate away at the back of (y/n)'s mind. He didn't know what it was about that specific year, but it bothered him to no end.

 

While he was distracted, Bernard's hazel eyes landed on the plastic bag on the ground, next to (y/n)'s feet. Raising a brow as curiosity won him over, the raven haired male reached down and picked it up gently, he didn't know if what was inside was fragile or not. Glancing inside, he couldn't help but scrunch up his nose in confusion at the sight of all the baking products. A cupcake pan? Fluorescent blue cupcake papers, icing bags, icing tubes, food colouring, vanilla extract, cocoa powder, and other baking supplies.

 

"Oi, what's with all this 'ere lad? Ye planning on baking some cupcakes?"

 

Snapping out of his thoughts, (y/n) turned to Bernard and smiled. "Me? No that's actually for Oliver. He told me last night how there weren't enough ingredients in the kitchen to make cupcakes, so I promised I'd bring some things for him to bake." Lifting his head up, Bernard couldn't help but stare at the (h/c) haired male in shock.

 

"Wait, you spoke to him? Wasn't he trying to kill ye lass? We found him in yer office, in an odd position."

 

"Well, I talked to him to buy myself some time until six, and he told me that he wanted to bake me some cupcakes." (Y/n) explained, lifting a hand to rub the back of his neck and gave a nervous laugh. "Heh, I told him if he didn't go near the east or west hall, I would bring him some baking supplies."

 

The other workers in the kitchen had stopped what they were doing, listening in with shocked expressions on their faces.

 

They knew eavesdropping wasn't good, but they couldn't help it. (Y/n) was the first night watchmen to walk away without a scratch, to show little to no fear when it came to the animatronics, had yelled at their boss and had just confessed to taming Oliver. Not many night watchmen or women made it past the second night up to the third; will he be able to survive?

 

If he did, would he be able to survive Luciano?

 

Luciano almost never came out of the storage room; his hate for adults was enough to make him go on a rampage. He was the head of them all, and if and when he stepped out, the night watchman/watchwoman would be mutilated so badly it was almost hard to recognize them.

 

Bernard blinked at him in surprise, before letting out a happy laugh. "Laddie! You are probably the best night guard I've ever met!" With that, he stood and walked over to a clean and empty counter. Opening the bag, he laid everything down onto the counter in order, fixing them in a way that a professional would. "Here ya go lad, tell Oliver that he can bake in my kitchen as long as he cleans up afterwards. Make him clean up once he's done, and tell him not ta use up all me flour, eggs, baking soda and so on." (Y/n) couldn't help but let out a chuckle and send the elder male a nod. He’d been right, he couldn't really stay mad at him, and he gives you free pizza and was kind.

 

Maybe (y/n) had judged him too soon, and he had a good reason as to why he didn't open his mouth about the bots.

 

Turning towards his coworkers, Bernard frowned and began to wave his hands at them. "What are ye all standing there for? Get ta work ye lazy bunch so we can all head home!" Jumping at the sound of his voice, the others quickly went back to their cleaning. Frantically placing everything back in place, (y/n) let out a soft laugh, before finishing his pizza.

 

Little did he know that his happiness at the moment would turn to fright and confusion, once he began his night shift? The F.A.C.E family was waiting for him, and they weren't going to go easy on him.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Heaving a sigh, (y/n) plopped himself down onto his rolling chair. He had gotten Bernard's permission to take a pizza with him into the office as he began his shift.

 

Of course, at that moment their boss had walked in, and was not pleased with his head chef giving (y/n) free pizza. But his mouth was closed shut once Bernard brought up the animatronics, telling the fat man that out of all of them; (y/n) had the most dangerous job. A pizza here or there shouldn't be such a problem, considering the fact that the man had tricked (y/n) into working five nights with a bunch of murderous robots walking about.

 

The look on his face was priceless, he was as red as a tomato and shaking to the point where everyone had expected him to blow steam out of his ears. He couldn't speak, for he knew Bernard was right.

 

Glancing at his wristwatch, (y/n) shrugged his shoulders and reached over to rip the crust off of one of the pizza slices to eat it. They were filled with cheese, and he loved it. And just as his watched beeped, the phone rang. Turning up the tablet, he began to look around as he waited for the machine to answer.

__

_**''Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long."** _

 

Rolling his eyes, the young male watched as the Arthur Hetaloid glared at the Francis Hetaloid up on stage. "Nice to know I lasted this long." He mumbled sarcastically, as he checked the 2P storage room door.

 

Still locked and secure.

 

Good.

 

 _'Things get real huh?'_  The young male thought, raising a brow as he spotted a pair of crimson red eyes in the dining area. It was staring straight at the camera, just like Oliver had done.

__

_**"Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting sliced open, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you died of a heart attack or in your sleep instead. Then again if they think you're dead they'll probably try to... Dispose of the body. You know, place you in plastic bags and throw you in the trash, o-or bury you alive somewhere? I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught."** _

 

"Geez thanks for the tip  _phone guy!_ " (Y/n) hissed, as he took a quick look at the cameras. "I mean, it's not like I'm scared of dying or getting raped! Now I can add being buried alive or disposed of to my list of awesome things to worry about!" He growled sarcastically, frowning at the sight of a strange Francis Hetaloid standing near the restrooms. He had an old looking, unlit cigarette in his mouth. Turning his head in a slow manner, he gazed deeply into the camera.

__

_**"Um... Also, you might want to be careful of not pissing off Francois. H-he's the lazy looking one who's fond of cigarettes. Chances are he will try to get to you before the others, a-and the mess he leaves behind won't be too pretty. Okay, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side."** _

 

With that, the answering machine ended the call and soon, (y/n) was left there with nothing but the sound of his own heavy breathing. As he gazed into the Frenchman's dull looking eyes, he couldn't help but shiver. He had turned his body fully to face the camera, blinking in a bored manner as he stared straight into the lens.

 

 _'What are you planning there Frenchy?'_  (Y/n) thought to himself, frowning as he sent the French Hetaloid a glare.

 

He had never been fond of the Francis Hetaloid, he was too flirty and seemed more interested in the women. Although it was funny when he would get so happy to the point of crying dramatically when the children would call him  _'big brother Francis'_  while he was performing on stage. Though, there was not a single doubt in (y/n)'s mind that the 2P hated being called that.

 

Suddenly, the Hetaloid chuckled and sent the camera a creepy smile, showing off his slightly sharpened teeth. "Oh shit!" The young male squealed, changing the camera to the one near the stage. There, stood four of the main families of the Hetaloid. Arthur, Alfred, Francis and Matthew, each with a look of worry and horror written on their faces, as their heads stayed turned towards the direction of the 2P storage room. Raising a brow, the young (h/c) haired male turned to stare at the camera on the west hall.

 

Then, he saw those familiar crimson eyes. And at that moment (y/n) received a grim reminder, of what it means to be night watchman at Axis Powers' Pizzeria. "Fuck Buckets!" He cursed, preparing himself for the dive.

 

He only had a few seconds to react once he saw the auburn haired animatronic run by, causing (y/n) to fly out of his seat and slam the door in the Hetaloid's robotic face.

 

Heaving a quick sigh of relief, the young male slid down to the floor and tried to catch his breath. The animatronic had been fast, but luckily (y/n) was faster. He played video games after all; he knew how to react fast. "Now THAT was scary..." He muttered to himself, lifting a hand to grip the front of his shirt, hoping to calm his beating heart. His hopes of having a peaceful night were ruined, and here he was planning to spend the night trying to keep Oliver and his deranged self away from him.

 

The Hetaloid began to bang his fist against the metal door, startling the (h/c) haired male as he began to shout. "Open up babe! You can't keep me locked out of that office forever!"

 

The Hetaloid called out, his accent ringing in (y/n)'s ears as he stood, quickly dusting his uniform clean before turning his head to respond. "Okay one, I'm not your babe, do I look like a chick to you ass-munch?! And two, calm your robo-tits you hippie!" From down the east hall, he could have sworn he heard someone burst out laughing.

 

"Fuck off James!" The Hetaloid cursed, banging the door once again, this time with force. The door had begun to shake violently, as the (h/c) haired male took notice of the small dents that were being left behind.

 

"Hey! Stop that! If you want an easy lay go to one of the female Hetaloids or something! Leave me alone!" (Y/n) shouted, turning to walk towards his chair and turn up the tablet. "And stop damaging company property!"

 

After taking a quick look around, he knew what he was up against. There were three Hetaloids out there in total, which much was obvious.

 

The one outside his door had resembled Alfred, and the French one resembled Francis. With that small bit of information, he was able to deduct that these three were part of the F.A.C.E family the phone guy had warn him about. Francois is no doubt Francis' 2P, the bot at his door made it clear that his name wasn't James, so he was probably Allen. James must be 2P Matthew, but the real question that was bothering (y/n) the most was the one he kept muttering to himself.

 

"Where in the world is Oliver?"

 

Checking from camera to camera, he found him standing outside the kitchen door, as though hesitant to walk inside.

 

Suddenly, (y/n) heard running in the east hall. Deciding not to risk it by glancing at the tablet, the young male stood and ran towards the door, slamming his fist on the red button as someone slammed their face into the metal door.

**Cla** - _Shink!_

**Bam!**

 

"Fuck!"

 

From the west hall, Allen let out a bark of laughter, as James growled and cursed at him. Those two must not get along if they make fun of one another, maybe he could use this to his advantage. A knock was heard at the east door, as a gruff voice began to call out to him. "Open the door! It'll be easier on everyone if you just submit."

 

" _Submit?_ " The (h/c) haired male mumbled to himself in disbelief, before growling loudly.

 

He had always had a bad temper like his grandfather, and was considered a bit sassy like his grandmother. He didn't like the thought of being told what to do unless necessary, or if it were asked kindly. Anyone trying to make him 'submit' or boss him around, only got on his bad side and ended up with a black eye on a lucky day. Forgetting all the slight panic and fear that he had once had in him, the (h/c) haired male growled and stomped his way over to the door, giving it one swift kick.

 

"Fuck you! Don't you  _ever_  tell me to 'submit' or some shit you walking, talking can-opener!"

 

The two had stopped banging on the door, as the young watchman continued. "I'm not someone who lies down and rolls over just for anyone! Don't you fucking dare tell me what I can and cannot do! If anything you should be listening to  _me!_ " Growling, he kicks the metal door one last time as he continued. "You two better get the fuck away from these doors because I am losing too much battery power, and if that happens I swear to God I will dismantle both your asses and take your scraps to the junkyard down the street!"

 

After his ranting was done, the young male panted, trying to calm himself as he waited. The room had quieted down, and the animatronics on the other side haven't spoken or moved a single inch in the past twenty minutes. Assuming they had left, (y/n) lifted his hand and pressed the white button to turn on the lights in the hall. From the clear window, he had been able to see the tall shadowy figure of James, as he just stood there not moving a single inch.

 

They were still  _there_.

 

Furrowing his eyebrows, the young male turned towards his desk and turned up his tablet.

**45%**  
**2 A.M.**

 

"Shit." He mumbled, the doors being closed for so long only made him lose more power. But if he played his cards right, he would be able to save power for another four hours, but it might be tricky.

 

Finally, after a long while of silence, one of the two Hetaloids spoke. "Damn..." Allen mumbled, as James let out a soft hum in agreement. "Feisty, I like that."

 

"You know something kid?" James began, as he knocked on the door like Oliver had done so when they had first met. "Most night watchmen or women are afraid of us. And here you are, threatening to take us to the junkyard." Allen chuckled from the other end and added his own two cents. "Yeah, you really are a challenge. I like you, you're no pansy."

 

(Y/n) stayed quiet, pursing his lips as he hoped that the two would get bored and simply walked away. Waiting for what seemed to be an eternity; he swallowed the lump in his throat and walked towards the door at the west hall. Pushing the button, he couldn't help but heave a sigh of relief at the sight of a shadow-less wall. Pushing the red button, he ran to the other side and did the same thing, glad to see that the two Hetaloids had left.

 

Walking towards his desk and taking a seat, (y/n) slammed his head down, not feeling a single bit of pain as his forehead made a soft, metal like 'thud' against the wood. Working there was becoming a pain in the neck; it was slowly draining away his sanity. Constantly having to wait and see who would pop up, trying to save power and even waste his time dealing with the murderous animatronics and their attempts to murder and sleep with him.

 

Rubbing his eyes, (y/n) lifted his free hand and picked up a pizza slice, taking a bite of it with a soft moan of satisfaction.

 

On the bright side, food.

 

"I really hate it here..." He mumbled as he chewed his food with a slight smile on his face.

 

"Bonjour."

 

Upon hearing the greeting, the young male froze in place, as he slowly turned his head to the right. There, stood Francois. His shaggy blond hair in a lazy pony tail, a stubble on his face as well as the unlit cigarette dangling from his lips. He truly looked like the lazy Frenchman that you would see from back in the day, you know, when they used to throw their waste onto the streets. Blinking, (y/n) swallowed and sent him a frown.

 

"I have a question before you rape and/or kill me." He began, right as the Frenchman took the first step into the small office.

 

Raising a brow, Francois blinked in a lazy fashion, hands in his pocket as he gave the young male a nod, allowing him to continue. Standing, (y/n) walked up to the animatronic, surprised that the robot was taller than him by a few inches before he continued with his question. "Are you animatronics, by any chance, allergic to cheese or something?"

 

Blinking, Francois lifted a hand and pulled out his old cigarette. "Non. But we can't eat it too well, the cheese gets stuck between our teeth and it clamps our mouths shut if we're not careful."

 

With nod, (y/n) sent the robot a bright and innocent smile. "That's great!" With a lift of his hand, he shoved his pizza in the Frenchman's mouth, watching as his dull purple eyes widened in shock. Stumbling back, cheese pizza dangling from his lips; he lifted his gaze towards the young watchman in disbelief. Hands on his hips, the young male growled and flipped him off. "Don't bother me again you French piece of crap! I don't have time for your robotic ass!"

 

Lifting his hand, he slammed his palm onto the red button, closing the door in Francois' face.

**Cla**  -  _Shink!_

 

Tonight just wasn't going to be as simple as the night with Oliver.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Back and forth all night (y/n) had to be extremely cautious. He couldn't turn up the tablet for fear of losing power, and it was hard trying to convince James and his brother to stay away from him.

 

Oliver had stayed in the kitchen, giggling to himself as he worked on whatever it was he was working on. Probably the cupcakes, as Francois stayed by his side most of the time.

 

He was probably still trying to get rid of the cheese stuck in his mouth.

 

Unable to get his mouth to unclasp itself, the French animatronic had tried on countless occasions to kill him in revenge, often times running towards the door and trying to beat it open with a wrench or a chair. He was furious at (y/n), and no doubt if he got his hands on him he would most likely shove pizzas into his mouth until he choked to death.

 

(Y/n) shivered at the thought, trying to make sure Francois stays out of his office and away from him. Taking a sip of his coke, the young male sat at his desk and tried to ignore the banging of the west door. Muffled sounds could be heard, along with growling as the clanging of the chair's metal legs hit the door, denting it slightly.

 

"I'm not letting you in! I know you'll only try to kill me!" The (h/c) haired male called out, placing his coke bottle down and crossing his arms over his chest.

 

"Mfff mamaff umf iumf!"

 

Lifting his hand, he waved it aimlessly in the air, dismissing whatever it was that the Frenchman was mumbling about. "Yes yes I completely agree with you! They don't pay me enough for this shit!"

 

"(Y/n)? Poppet? Did you just say a naughty word?"

 

Shrieking in surprise, the young male fell backwards out of his chair, hitting the ground with a soft 'thud' as he grunted. Groaning in discomfort, the (h/c) haired male sat up and raised a brow as Oliver stood before him, bright smile in place as he held a batch of cupcakes in his hands.

 

Ignoring the banging and muffled noises that Francois was making, the man stood and dusted himself off. "Oliver? What are you doing here?"

 

Before he could reply, Francois threw the chair hard at the metal door, cursing at the young male as he gave it one swift kick.

**Chuck**  -  _Shing!_

 

The door had opened once more, as the young watchman turned his head slowly, staring with wide eyes as the blond animatronic glared at him. He had a crazy look plastered on his face, as cheese dribbled from his mouth to the floor at his heavy panting. Turning around, (y/n) held his hands up in defense and took a step back, all in an attempt to gain some distance between him and the Frenchman. "L-listen... I-I know you're angry with me about the pizza... But in my defense, I was eating and you guys wanted to kill me so-"

 

"Grah!" Francois growled, as he launched forward, hands at the ready to wrap themselves around the young male's neck. (Y/n) shrieked and quickly tried to save his head, he knew it was pointless but he would rather lose an arm or leg than die.

 

Suddenly, Oliver stood in front of (y/n) and kicked his animatronic friend in the stomach. "No!" He cried, holding his arms out as though to protect the watchman. "I won't let you hurt him! I don't want to repeat what happened back in '87!" Tears were prickling the corners of Oliver's eyes, as he sent Francois a pleading glance.

_'Oliver... Is protecting me?'_  (Y/n) thought, unable to believe what he was witnessing.  _'But just yesterday he wanted to kill me, then rape me and now he wants to protect me?! Is he high or something?'_

 

Ignoring the pleading look his robotic friend's face, Francois turned to stare at the young watchman and pounced. Closing his eyes, the young, (h/c) haired male lifted his hands to cover his head once more.

 

When the pain or blood didn't come, (y/n) opened his eyes and watched the scene in front of him in amazement. Oliver was holding an angry Francois back, his hands intertwined with his as he pushed him back with force. Francois growled and pushed Oliver back, causing him to slide on the floor a bit on the spot. Through gritted teeth, Oliver pushed back with more force and let out a low growl.

 

"I can't let you hurt the poppet!" With one sharp shove, Francois went flying right out the door, hitting the wall out in the hall.

 

Huffing, Oliver sent the French Hetaloid a glare. "Not again, I won't let the poppet get hurt again. Not after Luciano ruined it for all of us the first time!"

 

(Y/n) was in awe, standing there with his jaw to the ground in utter shock. Oliver never seemed like the strong type, what with his giggles and all the colourful clothes, but he guessed looks really can be deceiving. As the young watchman opened his mouth to thank the Brit, two hands gripped his shoulders from behind, causing him to jump in fright.

 

"Hey there babe." A familiar voice whispered, as Allen leaned down and smiled at him.

 

"Oh shit." (Y/n) mumbled, causing Oliver to turn around, deep frown on his face as he saw the two hold the (h/c) haired male down. James leaned down and turned to gaze at him, his eyes roaming the younger male's face to take in his features. Oliver placed his hands on his hip and sent the two Hetaloids a dirty look. "Boys," he began, capturing Allen's attention.

 

"Unhand. The poppet. This. Instant."

 

Allen shook his head and just smirked at the blond; ignoring the fact that said blond was slowly losing his mind. "I don't think so. You know, I can see why you didn't kill him, he's actually pretty hot!"

 

As Allen and Oliver had a mini stare down, (y/n) tried his best to escape James' grasp. The blond Canadian furrowed his eyebrows, as he leaned his head back, taking in (y/n)'s full appearance. With a frown, the young male turned his head away and pulled his arm. But this action only seemed to anger James, for he growled lowly and reached out, gripping (y/n)'s chin tightly in his large hand as he examined his face.

 

As the young blond stared deeply into (y/n)'s (e/c) orbs, he couldn't help but gasp in realization. "No..." James whispered to himself, turning the young watchman's head from side to side as to examine it more. "It can't be. After all these fucking years..."

 

"Hey bro!" Allen growled, grabbing a hold of (y/n)'s arm and pulling him into his arms. "Don't hog him all to yourself!"

 

"Al!" Oliver shouted, giving him a dangerous look. "Let. Him. Go."

 

Allen shook his head and nodded towards the door. "Get him Francois."

 

Before he could realize what was happening, the young Brit was tackled from behind. "No!" He cried, as Francois held him down tightly, forcing his head to the ground.

 

Allen chuckled and began to grope the young male, running his hands down (y/n)'s uniform in a slow fashion. "The fu- don't touch me you Jersey Shore reject!" Allen decided to ignore the insult, smirking as he continued to let his hands roam the watchman's body.

 

"Let's hear how loud you can scream kid." Suddenly, a fist flew towards Al's face, hitting him square in the nose as he stumbled backwards, and letting go of (y/n).

 

"Don't. Touch. Him." James growled, as he grabbed a hold of (y/n)'s upper arm and pushed him behind him, protecting him of any and all attacks from his robot brother.

 

"(Y/n)! Poppet are you alright?!" Oliver called out, struggling against Francois' hold on him, kicking and trying his utmost hardest to escape the man's grasp. Upon hearing his name, James turned to the human and frowned.

 

"Is that your name? Really?" He asked, as though trying to confirm something. With a nod, the young male rubbed his aching arm and frowned.

 

"Yeah, it's (y/n). (Y/n) (l/n)."

 

Allen and Francois turned their gaze towards the man, eyes wide in surprise as James pursed his lips into a straight line. "I knew it, it  _IS_  you." The blond Hetaloid mumbled, turning his body to face him.

 

"But that shit's impossible!" Allen exclaimed, staring at (y/n) with wide eyes. "The (y/n) that we know-"

 

"It  _ **IS**_  him!" Oliver cried, interrupting Allen as he kicked the Frenchman off of him, quickly standing and running towards the young male. He stopped a few feet away from him, clapping his hands together and fidgeting a bit as though to stop himself from touching (y/n). "It's been so long, yet I would recognize that voice anywhere..." He mumbled softly, as he sent the young male a bright smile.

 

James hummed and leaned down, lifting a hand to reach out and grasp a bit of (y/n)'s hair. "You're hair's longer."

 

Francois stomped his way over to the three and shoved Oliver off to the side, ignoring the complaints the blond was making. His dull, purple eyes took in his appearance, as he lifted a hand to touch the watchman's cheek.

_'What is it with these bots and trying to touch me!?'_  He thought bitterly, as Francois scowled and opened his arms.

 

Panic began to flow through his veins, as the Frenchman grew closer and closer to him. His mouth was still covered with cheese as his hands neared his neck. Was he going to strangle him?

 

Were the others going to watch?

 

Was all of this a trap?

 

"Francois!" Oliver called out, fisting his hands. "If you harm a single hair on his head, I will-"

_Ding Dong Ding Dong!_

**Six AM.**

 

The Hetaloids all stopped moving, with Francois only mere inches away from him, Allen frozen in mid-step as James stood there with a dangerous look on his face. Oliver was also frozen in mid-step, having his hands stretched out as though to grab one of Francois' arms.

 

Blinking, (y/n) shook his head and heaved a deep sigh.  _'Why the hell did it take longer than usual for it to turn into six?'_  He thought to himself, as he slowly backed away from the Hetaloid and headed straight for his desk.  _'The Gods are fucking with me. I bet it was Loki who made time stop or something.'_  With swift hands he quickly grabbed everything he could and packed up, it had been a long night, he was tired and hungry, and his pizza had gotten cold.

 

Cold pizza wasn't as good as steamy, hot pizza.

 

Closing the lid to the pizza box which still had five slices left, (y/n) picked it up and began to walk away until his eyes caught sight of something. There, sitting at the corner of his desk, were the cupcakes that Oliver had baked. The Hetaloid seemed extremely happy to have baked the treat, and it would be a waste to just leave them there. With a shrug of his shoulders, the young male reached over and picked up the tray of cupcakes.

 

"Hey Ollie." He began, not really sure if the Hetaloids could hear him or not. "I'm taking your tray of cupcakes. They seem too good to be thrown out. You can bake more tomorrow night, just be gentle with the baking tools... Those were my grandmother's and they're precious to me." That being said, he quickly walked out, not noticing the smile that began to grow on Oliver's face.

 

As he walked out of his office, he watched as Denis entered, as per usual. He had a scowl on his face, as though he were suffering from a headache.  _'He probably went out drinking or something and came to work with a hangover.'_  The (h/c) haired male thought, as he sent him a nod.  _'Ah, the joys of youth. Oh well, it sucks to be him.'_

 

"Mornin' (y/n)-"

 

"You guys might want to take those four back into the storage room, they're in my office again." That being said, he walked right out of the pizzeria like a boss, happy to gaze up at the morning sun.

_'Just two more nights and I'm out of here!'_

 


	5. Night 4: Xiao and Viktor

Once the metal door to the storage room closed with a 'clank!' Oliver let out a loud and high pitched giggle, causing the others to cringe.

 

"He took them! Oh this is wonderful! I can't wait to bake him another batch tomorrow night!" Clapping his hands together, he tried to decide if he should bake chocolate or vanilla cupcakes next.

 

Rolling his crimson eyes, Allen scoffed and crossed his arms. "He wouldn't be here tomorrow if he took your cupcakes, you know that. One bite and BAM! Bedtime forever."

 

Hearing about the cupcakes, James quickly turned to Oliver from his charging port and frowned. "You didn't poison those cupcakes, did you?" With a gasp, the Brit turned to his animatronic friend and frowned.

 

"Oh heavens no! Why in the world would I do such a thing to (y/n)! I love him  _too_  much to kill him!"

 

"(Y/n)?" A voice repeated from behind the four, as they all turned their heads to meet with crimson eyes and a toothy smile. Frowning, Oliver turned his head with a loud 'humph' and ignored him.

 

Rolling his eyes at the Brit, Allen turned to his animatronic friend and nodded. "Yup, that's the new night guard's name. (Y/n) (l/n)."

 

A second pair of eyes opened up next to the crimson eyed male, as they stared at Allen with a furious look. "Do not speak that name around me, you want pip shoved down throat, da?" The man spoke with a deep, Russian accent. James frowned and moved away from his charging port, walking to stand by his brother as he glared at the Russian animatronic.

 

"You have a problem with that name you hoser? Or could it be..." James eyes darkened as he spoke through gritted teeth. "That you don't like the memory of him, eh?"

 

"Aiya!" The crimson eyes male screeched in excitement, as he gave a dark laugh under his breath. "It can't be him! If it is, then tomorrow night will be fun!"

 

Spinning around in his charging port, Oliver sent the male a dangerous look as he spoke to him in a low voice. "You lay a single hand on my poppet, and I will rip your arms out with no need to fix them back." He threatened. "I have done it once, I can do it again!" The crimson eyed animatronic closed his eyes and began to laugh loudly, causing Oliver to scowl.

 

"Don't worry Oliver! I won't do anything to your precious doll..." He mumbled, as Oliver nodded and began to turn around. "At least, not yet anyways."

 

Ignoring the warning looks James, Allen and Francois sent the crimson eyed male, he continued. "If he's that important to you, then I won't kill him. I'll just pound his tight little ass and have him scream out my name as I-"

 

"HOW  _DARE_  YOU!" Oliver roared, hopping out of his charging port to tackle the other male. The others stood back and watched while Oliver fought the animatronic, they knew better than to step in when he was angry. Oliver may seem like a pansy, but he, as well as some of the others, was known as one of the strongest out of all of them. The crimson eyed male should have known better than to pick a fight with someone who is one of the top ten strongest.

 

Number one out of all of them, being their leader Luciano.

 

As the others watched the two battle it out, with Oliver winning, the Russian animatronic turned his gaze towards Francois. "What happened to your mouth?" He asked, raising a brow as his eyes landed on the now hardened cheese on his mouth.

 

Glaring at him, Francois turned around and faced the wall. "Phak Oou." He tried to mutter out, growling at the cheese that was sticking in between his teeth.

 

"(Y/n) shoved a cheese pizza in his mouth to stop him from entering the office." James explained, ignoring the glares his brother and Francois sent him.

 

Allen scoffed and crossed his arms, not once believing that this watchman could be their (y/n)."His name may be (y/n), but I know it can't be him. Why? Because he died, like, fourteen fucking years ago!"

 

"Twenty-eight years ago you retard." James mumbled, as Oliver walked back to his charging port and fixed his shirt. The crimson eyed male sat up and growled, as he held his now broken arm. A low, static sound was heard as the wires sparked up every now and then, a few stuck out, while oil dribbled to the floor.

 

"Aiya! If I knew you were so in love with him, I wouldn't have made that comment!" He mumbled as he stood.

 

He might need to fix his arm before midnight, he wanted to look presentable for when he 'visits' the night guard.

 

"I am curious now." The Russian robot mumbled, as he turned his head towards the Brit. "I would like to see him, is he (y/n)? Is he imposter? I do not know, but," he sent the blond a smirk, ignoring the way Oliver's eyes began to swirl dangerously. "I will find out, and I will have fun with (y/n)."

 

The four of them stayed quiet, each turning to stand at their charging ports as they waited for midnight to arrive.

 

Neither of them knew how to feel. Oliver was certain that the boy was (y/n), as was James. But Allen was having a hard time believing it, Francois held mixed feelings. The night watchman resembled their (y/n), but he wasn't so sure it was actually  _him._  It could just be a coincidence that his name, appearance and voice were alike, but it was impossible that he had survived.

 

Then again, nothing was impossible nowadays. Especially with medical science advancing.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

"Life suuuucksssss..." (Y/n) groaned as he sat down on the stool he had claimed as his, he practically lived in the kitchen of the pizzeria now.

 

"I'm sure it can't be that bad-" Denis was soon quieted down by Annie, who had elbowed him in the stomach.

 

Ignoring the way he choked on the cupcakes (y/n) had brought, she turned to the male and sent him a smile. "I'm sorry (y/n); I wish there were some way to help you."

 

"If our boss wasn't such a jerk, then we'd help you try and dismantle the 2Ps." Jake added, taking a bite of the vanilla cupcake in his hand.

 

That night (y/n) had arrived an hour later than usual, only motivated thanks to the power of energy drinks and the promises of having only one last night to finish. "Ay! If that fat lard wasn't such a lil' shit, than no doubt would we be able to bring in the big guns!" Bernard yelled happily, as he washed his hands in the sink across the room near the door. "And by big guns, I mean literal big guns. We can shoot the bastards right in their robotic eye!"

 

Laughing loudly, Denis nodded towards Bernard and agreed. "Imagine shooting a bullet up their asses!" Bernard and Denis both began to howl with laughter as the kitchen staff tried their hardest to ignore them, a few heaving a small chuckle here or there before continuing with their work.

 

Rolling her eyes at them with a smile, Annie turned towards the night watchman and blushed a bit as she poked his head. "So! You bake huh? These are actually pretty good." She complimented.

 

"Pretty good?" Jake asked in disbelief, scoffing at her dramatically as he lifted his nose in the air. "I'll have you know these cupcakes are so good, I'm about to make (y/n) my delicious wife!"

 

Laughing at Jake's compliment, (y/n) turned to him with a soft smile. "I do bake, actually. But sadly, I didn't bake those."

 

Blinking in confusion, Annie, Denis and Jake both raised a brow at the (h/c) haired male. Chuckling as he wiped his hands dry with a paper towel, Bernard walked towards them and smiled as he placed his hands on his hips. "I'm guessing these are Oliver's cupcakes, am I right lass?" Picking up the last cupcake from the tray, the elder male examined it with an impressed expression as (y/n) sent him a nod. "These are well made, but then again he wasn't the cupcake king twenty-eight years ago for nothing."

 

The other three nearly choked on their treats, as they turned to the night guard with surprise written all over their faces. "That pink freak made these?!" Denis yelled, causing Bernard to smack the back of his head. Letting out a laugh, the young watchman nodded and sent them all a bright smile. He had apologized upon arrival to all of them, feeling a tad bit bad for judging them so quickly. And just as he had suspected, they all had their reasons for not telling him about the bots.

 

Their boss, and the Axis Powers's company, had blackmailed the four of them. Just as he’d been bound by his contract to work the night shift for five nights, they're bound by their contract to keep quiet about the robots. This, of course, had infuriated the young male, and he had kicked the door down to his boss's office.

 

Normally he was calm and kind, but when something like this happens to his friends, himself and people he had come to care about, things got real.

 

The argument was pretty much one sided, for his boss couldn't really bring up anything to say. The others had come to witness as the (h/c) haired male growled and snapped at the man, giving him a piece of his mind as he cursed his very existence. One would normally never do that, but (y/n) would only win if he did. One, his boss could fire him and his contract would be invalid, and two, he couldn't really say anything back at the young male for he was right.

 

He didn't know what it was, but he had begun to curse more and almost nothing frightened him anymore.

_Almost_  nothing.

 

It could be the fact that working at the pizzeria made him immune to nonsense, or it could have been that he was just really tired of only getting five hours of sleep each day.

 

It won't be long before he gets bags under his eyes and starts staggering around like a tired zombie.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

"My experience?" Jake asked in surprise, as he mopped up the dirty floors.

 

The young watchman leaned against the stage as he watched the young redhead work, he would have asked earlier but he didn't want him to feel uncomfortable telling everyone.

 

"Hmm." He hummed to himself, stopping his mopping in order to think. "Well, it was actually on the same night Bernard met Oliver." He explained. "I was coming in from the front to find the door open; my friends were too scared to walk in so I went in on a dare." A small, nervous smile made its way towards his pale face as he turned to (y/n). "I was only eleven at the time, and you know being a kid wanting to be cool, you and your friends go and do stupid things."

 

(Y/n) nodded and silently agreed with him, as a kid or a teen himself he did have his share of friends. But of course, they weren't his best friends. He was closer with his family than with anyone else, so he didn't really do a lot of the stupid things guys and girls alike his age did.

 

A small frown suddenly found its way to Jake's lips, as he leaned against the mop pole. His eyes were clouded in discomfort, as he remembered what had happened that night. The young, (h/c) haired male stayed quiet, not knowing what to say. "I was at a friend's house for a sleepover and we snuck out for a bit. When I got inside, I heard someone walking around and getting closer to me."

 

Jake shivered at the memory, continuing his mopping to get everything done fast, all the while he told his story. "I walked deeper into the pizzeria and went near the washrooms, and that's where I saw  _him._ " His voice cracked, as he continued. "The tall, blond robot. He glared at me with his robot eyes, and asked why I was there. I told him it was a dare and that I was just leaving, but of course, he wouldn't let me." Shaking his head, he continued to mop the floor roughly, as the night watchman gazed at his figure with saddened eyes.

 

He felt bad, that Jake had been injured at such a young age and by James no less.  _'When I get my hands on that bastard, I'm going to kick him in his robotic junk!'_  The (h/c) haired male thought bitterly, as he fisted his hands.

 

"That night I was wearing my friend's older brother's clothes and had even dyed my hair. I looked fourteen or fifteen, too old to be at a pizzeria that's meant for kids." Jake continued. "James must have thought I was actually a teenager, and had tried to whack me over the head with that hockey stick of his."

 

"If you want," (Y/n) spoke up, sending Jake a protective glance. "I can rip his eyes out for you."

 

Jake blinked at him in slight surprise, before letting out a soft laugh. "No it's alright, I'm sure he didn't know."

 

Raising a brow at him, the elder male tilted his head to the right in confusion. "What do you mean?"

 

"Didn't they tell you?" Jake asked as he finished up his mopping. "The animatronics are programmed to protect children, and they can spot a predator a mile away. If I hadn't worn those clothes or dyed my hair, James wouldn't have laid a hand on me." Placing the mop in the bucket, Jake turned to face the elder of the two and lifted his shirt up, revealing a large scar that crossed from the left side of his chest to the right side of his hip. "James gave me this scar, it wasn't too deep but I did have to get at least eighty-nine stitches. I got lucky he stopped at six AM before he could give me another one." With a bright smile on his face, Jake let go of his shirt and excused himself, taking the bucket with dirty water with him as (y/n) stood there in thought.

_'The animatronics were violent, but there has to be a reason for it right?'_  He thought, as he continued to ponder. Placing a hand on his chin in thought, he placed his free hand on his hip and began to pace around back and forth. James and Oliver had both tried to protect him from Francois and Allen, yet they hadn't been hesitant when it came to Jake and Bernard.

 

There was also the strange issue with his name and looks, James had been shocked at the sight of his face and wouldn't allow Allen to touch him inappropriately. And Oliver had been insistent on him being 'their (y/n)' as Allen denied it. They were so desperate for him to be who they wanted him to be, that they hadn't harmed a single hair on his head for it.

 

Francois was also rather intrigued with him, stopping his attempts to murder him all the while examining his face.

_'What is it about me that they're so insistent on touching me?'_  He thought, frown in place as he glared at the 2p storage room door.  _'I don't know what it is, but I'll find out soon.'_

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

(Y/n) inhaled a deep breath and sighed loudly, as he took a quick peek at the tablet. The stage was cleared except for the Antonio and Romano Hetaloids, they seemed to be chatting as though it were normal for them to do so. The young male couldn't help but raise a brow, wondering what it was they were talking about. As though sensing someone watching them, Romano turned his head sharply to glare at the camera lens, startling (y/n) right out of his chair.

"Mother Fu-" he cried out, as he hit the ground with a loud 'thud,' his chair going down with him as the sound echoed around the room. No doubt that the sounds travelled all the way towards the stage. When it was quiet at night, you could hear a pin dropping and echoing all over the place. Groaning, the (h/c) haired male sat up and lifted a hand to rub the back of his head. "Fucking Romano! Why did he have to go and-"

At that moment his wristwatch beeped, alerting him that it was now midnight. Another night, another pair of crazy robots trying to kill him. The phone rang, as the young watchman stood, placing his chair upright before taking a seat. Checking the cameras, he couldn't help but pout angrily as he spotted Romano up on stage, laughing as Antonio gave him a disapproving look.

_Click!_

__

_**"Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it."** _

 

Scoffing, (y/n) turned the tablet down and crossed his arms over his chest, all the while sending the answering machine a glare. "No you didn't you lying shit. You thought I was going to get butt-fucked and die."

__

_**"Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow. *Banging sound* It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you *clears throat* uh, when I did."** _

 

At the strange sounds in the audio, the young watchman couldn't help but furrow his eyebrows in slight concern. He sat up in his chair and leaned forward, wanting to know just what was happening to the phone guy.  _'Now that I think about it.'_  He thought to himself.  _'It almost sounds like he's recording these messages from inside the office.'_

__

_**"Uh, hey, do me a favour. *Bang bang* Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those body suits in the back room? *Bang bang* I'm going to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad. *Bang bang* Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty polar bear heads back there. *Scraping of metal is heard*."** _

 

"H-hey... What's going on?" (Y/n) mumbled to himself, shaking a bit as he stared at the answering machine. He was tempted to turn up the tablet, but he knew that a new night meant new animatronics, and each one was more dangerous than the last.

__

_**"You know... *Doors open, new voice speaking* "Nín hao." *Power turns off.* "** _

 

"Uh, phone guy?" (Y/n) asked, knowing that it would be pointless since no one could hear him. The new voice speaking sounded Chinese, and the only Chinese animatronic that (y/n) knew of was Yao.

__

_**"Oh, no - *noises followed by an animatronic laughing and static*"** _

 

Eyes widened in fear, the young watchman turned up the tablet and began to check the halls outside of his office. Nothing was at the west hall, so he was alright for now. But at the east hall, stood a strange animatronic, with crimson eyes that were similar to Allen's. This animatronic was shorter; no doubt it was probably Yao's.

 

Swallowing the lump in his throat, (y/n) turned the tablet down and took in a deep breath through his nostrils, he relaxed himself and stayed silent. His ears began to pick up on some silent walking towards his door, as soft humming was heard.

The tune was similar to the one with the phone guy's, right before he was greeted by one of the animatronics. Preparing himself, he waited right as the footsteps were close to the door.

 

"Hi-ya!" He cried, throwing the nearest heavy object, which so happened to be a stapler, towards the wall, hitting the red button and closing the door in the animatronic's face.

**Cla**  -  _Shink!_

 

"Yes! Take that shit like a bitch!" (Y/n) cheered, as he leaned back and heaved a sigh of relief. Thank God his aim was accurate that time; normally he couldn't throw anything right to save his life.

 

But this time, he did and it just saved his life and ass-virginity.

 

"Aiya!" A voice from outside exclaimed, as two hands banged the metal door loudly. "You! You better let me in or else I'll-"

 

"Oi!" The watchman growled, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned back in his chair, prompting his feet up on the desk. "If I let you in you'll only try to kill me! I'm not that stupid! Go bother Allen or something, he's a pain in my ass."

 

"I'll _show_ _you_ a true pain in the ass!" The Yao Hetaloid growled, banging the door even louder than before as he screeched like a banshee. "When I get in there, and I  _will,_  you'll be laying beneath me begging for more when I ram inside you and f-"

 

"TOO MUCH INFORMATION!" The (h/c) haired male shrieked, standing from his seat and backing away from the metal door. He had known that the animatronics just seemed more and more aggressive as the week went by, but he had no idea the Yao Hetaloid was a perverted robot.

 

"God, if you're there and if you do exist, please... Save my ass." He prayed, as the Hetaloid began to scream and shout at him in Chinese, banging the door with all his might. It wouldn't be long before he gave the door a kick, causing it to open automatically.  _'They seriously need to fix that glitch and shit.'_  He thought as the Yao Hetaloid began to kick, while calling out to him.

 

"Mr. Night Watchman! Get your perky little ass out here! I'll show you how to get fucked like a bitch! You'll be cumming and begging for more!" The animatronic growled, kicking the door harder.

_'Jesus! Budda! Ra! The rap God Eminem! Save me!'_  The young male pleaded, as the one thing he dreaded happened.

**Chuck**  -  _Shing!_

 

With one swift kick, the Yao Hetaloid opened the door to his office. Blinking in confusion, the Hetaloid turned to gaze into (y/n)'s terrified eyes as he tried to back away. A creepy smile grew on the animatronic's face, as he slowly began to walk in. "You actually look good, I wouldn't mind making you my Qīzi."

 

The closer he got, the more the panic within him grew. As his eyes widened, the young watchmen swallowed hard and took in a deep breath, before screaming at the top of his lungs.

 

"I DON'T WANT TO BE RAPED!"

 

This only made the Hetaloid burst out laughing, as he prepared himself to pounce on the (h/c) haired male. Squeaking in surprise, his hands quickly flew to save the front of his head as he waited to be tacked to the ground.

 

"GRR!"

 

Suddenly, a loud bang was heard, as the Hetaloid grunted loudly, causing the watchman to pop open one of his eyes. He couldn't help but let out a gasp, as Francois stood there with an enraged look on his face. The Yao Hetaloid was outside of the office, sitting down on the floor as he leaned against the wall. Lifting his gaze he sent the Frenchman a glare, slowly standing and dusting himself off. "Why you- since when do you protect the night watchman Frenchy?"

 

As he stomped forward, Francois scoffed and slammed his fist onto the red button, slamming the door shut in the Chinese man's face.

**Cla**  -  _Shink!_

 

Ignoring the Hetaloid's muffled curses, Francois walked over to the other side and pressed the button, closing the door on the west hall as well. All was quiet inside the office, with only the sound of the fan flapping away to add to the awkwardness of the situation. Blinking, the young male stood there in confusion, not sure whether or not being stuck in a room with Francois was a good idea or not.

 

"Uh."

 

Capturing his attention, the animatronic turned around and sent the male a glare. "Mmff." He grumbled through his clamped mouth, as he slowly stomped his way towards him. (E/c) orbs were soon directed to the Hetaloid's mouth, as he realized that the pizza he had shoved into Francois' mouth was still there.

 

"Oh shit." He muttered, reaching out to grip the Frenchman's cheeks tightly, surprised at how smooth and human-like it felt beneath his fingers. "That's still in there huh? Hold on, I brought something just in case that happened." He mumbled.

 

Letting go of his face, the (h/c) haired male walked over to his bag near his desk and opened it, shuffling through it until he found what he was looking for. Pulling out a new tooth brush and some floss, the watchman stood and walked over to the Hetaloid. Francois raised a brow as the shorter male stood before him, items in hand. With a smile the young watchman handed him the toothbrush and floss, before walking towards the door and pressing the red button.

 

"You can head to the restrooms and just clean your mouth." He explained, looking around to make sure the Yao hetaloid wasn't in the hallways. "Brushing with a bit of water should probably help get rid of the cheese, and flossing will get whatever is stick in between them." Francois stared at him and blinked in a lazy fashion, before shrugging his shoulders and walking out of the office, heading straight for the restrooms.

 

Heaving a sigh, the young watchman walked over to the other door and pressed the button, happy to see that the Hetaloid wasn't there anymore. Heading towards his desk, he sat himself down and groaned loudly, before banging his head down into the wood of the desk.

 

Tonight was probably going to be worse than last night.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

The Yao Hetaloid wouldn't leave him alone.

 

He would run towards the door, and curse as it closed down on him. He had bumped into it a few times, and had tried to knock it down, but would often run and leave it alone when James walked around the east hall.

 

James would knock on the door and try to get him to open it, only to sigh and walk away when the watchman would refuse.

 

Oliver was in the kitchen that much was obvious. Every time (y/n) would check the cameras, he could hear him on the audio. He would sing as he baked more cupcakes, and often times he would be heard scolding Allen or James when they walked in to do something.

 

Francois' mouth was clean and he could finally speak, but he never returned the toothbrush or floss. He hasn't been around the doors at all and just hung around the dining area, gazing out into the streets through the windows of the front entrance. Heaving a sigh, (y/n) checked the stage to find the Yao and Ivan Hetaloids standing there. Yao was frowning with disapproval at his 2p counterpart, and Ivan just stood there with a smile that seemed faked. (Y/n) was never good at reading lips, but he could have sworn the Ivan animatronic was muttering out 'Kolkolkol' every now and then.

 

So far so good.

 

Checking the time and his battery power, (y/n) smiled and turned the tablet down, quickly packing his things as he hummed a soft tune.

**47%**  
**4 A.M.**

 

As he packed his things, he turned up the tablet once more and frowned at a large, shadowy figure at the end of the west hall. Blinking, the young watchman paled at realizing that it was the 2p of the Ivan Hetaloid.

 

Quickly standing, he ran towards the door and slammed his fist onto the red button, watching as the doors slammed down.

 

But the sound of the door hitting the ground never came.

 

A gloved hand had reached out and grabbed the bottom of the door, right as it was about to hit the ground.

 

(Y/n) panicked as the sound of metal and wires were heard, watching with horror as the gloved hand slowly tried to forcefully open the door. Inch by inch the door was lifting, as grunting was heard from the outside. (Y/n) swallowed and took a step back, shrieking in fright as the door suddenly pulled back and opened. At the entrance stood the 2p Ivan Hetaloid.

 

Grey scarf wrapped around his neck with crimson eyes and a large, black coat. In his left hand he held a metal pipe, which had stains that resembled dried blood.

 

"Hello." He muttered in a monotone voice, taking a step closer towards the (h/c) haired male.

 

Whimpering, he took a step back and allowed his eyes to quickly travel towards the east door, before returning to the Hetaloid. Swallowing, he gave him a nervous chuckle, before bolting off. The Hetaloid don't seem to bother much with him running away, and it wasn't until (y/n) reached the door that he realized why.

 

"Nín hao Qīzi."

 

The Chinese male couldn't help but smile widely at the look of terror on the watchman's face, quickly wrapping his arms around his waist and bringing him close to his chest, not once giving him a chance to escape. "He is very cute, I would like to make him mine, da?" The Russian animatronic mumbled, walking closer to the (h/c) haired male.

 

"He is very good looking, that is true. Qīzi, we will make this very pleasurable... For us." The Yao Hetaloid said with a chuckle, as (y/n) struggled against their tight hold.

 

"Let me go!" He grunted, blushing to a crimson at the feel of the Russian's large, gloved hands on his arse. Leaning down, the Ivan Hetaloid rested his chin on (y/n)'s shoulder as he glanced at his animatronic friend. "My zhena seems restless."

 

With a nod, the two animatronics laid the young watchman onto the floor and loomed over him, their eyes never leaving his appearance as he struggled against them. Kicking and throwing punches that were dodged every now and then, (y/n) cursed himself for being so sluggish and weak. Then again, how could he ever go up against an animatronic?

 

Without weapons, one could never win against them.

 

"Let me go God damn it!" (Y/n) cursed, squeaking in surprise as the Russian held his wrists down, all the while the Chinese male began to rip open his shirt. The buttons flew everywhere, as his white muscle shirt was there for the both of them to rip apart.

 

"You're pretty well built and handsome for a night guard." The Yao Hetaloid mumbled with an impressed expression, as he began to grope the night watchman's chest.

 

"Eek!"

 

(Y/n) squirmed even more, trying to get away from the animatronic's hands, not wanting them to touch him. "Your hands are freezing!" He squeaked, sending the Asian male a glare as he received a chuckle.

 

"Being left in a room to rot for twenty-eight years does that to a robot." He mumbled, as another hand began to touch his chest.

 

"I like you; you will be my new toy, no complaining, da." The Russian demanded. As he ran his hand down the watchman's chest, holding his wrists down with his free hand and enjoying the way the male squirmed.

_'Shit shit shit!'_  (Y/n) thought furiously, as the Yao animatronic began to take off his belt and unzip his pants. His face heated up with embarrassment as he felt the animatronic's hands slide into his pants, playing with the waistband of his boxers.  _'What am I going to do what am I going to-'_

 

"What are you _doing_ to the poppet?!"

_'Thank you oh sweet God of all things amazing!'_  (Y/n) thought with a sigh, turning to look up at an infuriated Oliver. He held that crazy smile on his face, his hands gripping the cupcake tray tightly. "Oliver!" The (h/c) haired male cried a bright smile on his face as he sighed in relief.

 

Walking over to the desk, Oliver slammed the cupcake tray down without dropping a single one and walked over to Yao, ripping him right off of (y/n). With amazing strength, Oliver threw the Chinese male halfway across the room and right out the door. He hit the wall with a loud 'thud' causing it to crack a bit. (Y/n) and the Ivan Hetaloid watched with wide eyes as Oliver stomped his way over to his animatronic friend, crazy smile on his face as he let out a giggle.

 

"Xiao..." He said with a giggle, reaching over to grab the front of his red shirt and pull him up to his feet, making sure they were face to face with one another. "Remember what I said I'd do to you if you laid a hand on my poppet?"

 

Xiao growled and glared up at the blond Brit, reaching up to grip him by his blond locks as the two had a stare down. "What's so great about him that you're willing to rip me apart for?" He asked, watching as Oliver's smile filtered a bit. "Is he that special? Are you willing to fight against Luciano when he finds out this guy's alive?"

 

(Y/n) had no idea about what Xiao was going on about, but from where he sat he could see that his words had affected Oliver. Luciano must really be influential, if his name made Oliver act this way. Was he really as bad as everyone said? The phone guy had said that Luciano rarely left the storage room, but was he really going to leave and try to find him, just because Oliver protected him and allowed him to live?

 

Oliver began to tremble, putting Xiao down slowly as he glanced down at the ground. Xiao scoffed and pulled Oliver's hands away from the front of his shirt, quickly dusting himself off as he straightened out the wrinkles in his shirt.

 

"You and I both know that once Luciano finds out about him, he won't survive. He'll be dead before you know it; Qīzi won't last five seconds in his hands. He hates any and all night watchman since  **The Bite**  back in '87. Probably even before then!"

 

While the two were distracted, the Ivan Hetaloid pulled (y/n) close and held him to his chest, wrapping his arms around his waist as he placed his chin on (y/n)'s shoulder. "Hey!" The young watchman squeaked in shock, struggling against his hold. Upon hearing him squeak, Oliver turned to glance over his shoulder and frowned.

 

"Viktor!" Oliver growled, turned around and trying to stomp his way over to him in an attempt to stop the Russian, only to have Xiao pull him back by the back of his sweater vest and throw him towards the wall.

 

"What's so special about him?" The Chinese male growled, turning around to stomp his way towards the young male. "He's just like all the others! I would rather watch Luciano, Luts and Kuro rip him to shreds!"

 

Leaning down he gripped (y/n)'s chin and gazed deeply into his eyes, examining his face. The young watchman gazed up at him frozen in fear, his mouth clamped shut as he waited for them to do what they planned to do to him.  _'Just end it already.'_  He thought to himself, shutting his eyes tightly as he waited.

 

Furrowing his eyebrows, Xiao leaned in and scoffed. "Wait... Why do you look like-"

 

"(Y/n)!"

 

Xiao was ripped off of him for a second time, as Viktor let him go, flying across the room as James stood in front of the confused male, huffing in rage. "Leave." He growled, pointing the hockey stick he held in his hand towards Viktor.

 

"James! Oh thank the bunnies in the clouds that you're here!" (Y/n) exclaimed, not once caring for the way he accidentally let that expression slip out.

 

That was an expression his grandparents often used, they had told him once when he was a child that it was an expression that everyone in his family would say, and often times it would bring back not only happy memories, but good luck as well.

 

Allen and Francois, who were standing at the west doorway, turned to him with shocked expressions on their faces. In fact, now that he thought about it, everyone was staring at him with a shocked expression. Was what he said really that strange? Viktor stood and sent him a glare, slowly stomping his way towards him as James stood up straight, prepared to swing his hockey stick if Viktor decided to attack.

 

"You!" He roared, causing the young watchman to jump in surprise at his voice. Normally the Russian spoke in a monotone voice, this one was laced in nothing but rage, and with hints of desperation as he stood a few feet away from James. "Where have you heard expression? How dare you use it! Puny human such as you cannot use it!"

 

Blinking in confusion, (y/n) couldn't help the anger that began to surge through his veins. He was scared, tired and in a panic, but to have an animatronic tell him he wasn't allowed to say something that reminded him of his grandparents, that was crossing the line. Ignoring the way his clothes and hair were ruffled and wrinkled, he stomped his way up to the Russian animatronic, pushing James aside as he gripped the front of his black coat. Pulling him down, the young (h/c) haired male glared deeply into those crimson eyes of his and gave him a piece of his mind. "Hey! Fuck you dude!" He hissed, ignoring the way the others watched as everything went down.

 

"I've been saying that for as long as I could remember! I've always said it! And you! Of all things! Do not have the fucking right to tell me otherwise!" Viktor furrowed his eyebrows as his eyes roamed the young watchman, now that he had a good look at him, he seemed familiar.

_'Was this why Xiao hesitated? Is this why Oliver protected puny human?'_  Viktor thought, frown in place.

 

Scoffing, (y/n) let go of Viktor's coat and flipped him off. "What is it with you fucking bots!? What do you want from me?! I am SO done with this fucking job!"

 

"Poppet!" Oliver exclaimed, a crazy look upon his face as he held a random kitchen knife in his hands. "How dare you use such naughty language!"

 

"Shut up Oliver!" He roared, sending the animatronic a glare. "You all piss me off! I'm tired of this shit! When I was told not to work here, I thought, why not? This place brings back such great memories for me! But you know what?!"

 

_Ding Dong Ding Dong!_

**Six A.M.**

 

"THEY WERE RIGHT!" With that, he turned on his heels and went straight for his bag. Making sure everything was in place; he picked up his bag and made his way towards the door. "I can't _believe_ I was blackmailed into working this job! My childhood has been ruined!" Turning, he gazed at the frozen Xiao animatronic that stood near the door, his arm had been ripped out, and no doubt it was Oliver's doing. Turning to him, he couldn't help but reel his leg back and give him one hard kick in his robotic crotch.

 

"I used to come here up until I turned fifteen. I only had nice things to say about this place." He spoke in a disappointed tone, turning to gaze at all of the animatronics in his office, before heaving a sigh.

 

"Poor career choice (y/n). You should have just gone to college instead of working first like you had planned." With that, he turned around and began to walk away, not once noticing the looks of realization on each of the animatronics' faces.

 

Except Xiao, who looked like he was in pain.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **A/N:**  I'm so sorry for the delay! Family issues....

 **Nín hao:**  hello (Chinese)

 **Qīzi: wife**  (Chinese)

 **Zhena:**  Wife (Russian)

 **Note:**  Google translate was used.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay! Family issues....
> 
> Nín hao: hello (Chinese)
> 
> Qīzi: wife (Chinese)
> 
> Zhena: Wife (Russian)
> 
> Note: Google translate was used.


	6. Night 5: Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally meeting the GOOD animatronics..

Groaning in pain, Xiao fell to his knees and gripped his crotch with one hand. "Why!" He whined, hoping that the pain would leave him. He hasn't received a kick in the crotch since they were first placed into the storage room.

 

He made the mistake of making a perverted comment to Oliver, and Allen was not pleased.

 

James sighed and turned towards Allen, who held an unreadable expression on his face. The large, nearly empty storage room was quieter than usual on their side, which was strange considering the fact that most of them were loud on occasion. "Well?" He asked him, raising a brow at the auburn haired male. "If those don't point straight to the signs, than what will it take for you to believe it's him, eh?"

 

Turning his attention towards his blond brother, Allen heaved a sigh and tuned around in his charging port to face him with a deep frown upon his face. "I just  _can't_  believe it! How the fuck could I when he should be DEAD for multiple reasons!"

 

"He says the same things." Oliver spoke up, causing the other five to turn to him. Ever since the other workers of the pizzeria had brought them all back into the storage room, Oliver had kept quiet and hasn't spoken a single word. "He says the same expressions, his smiles are the same, his voice and appearance are to the point, and he even protects his head on instinct when he falls or is about to get hurt." Oliver listed, as the others stayed silent to hear him out. Xiao and Viktor had also kept their mouths shut, for they also felt that (y/n) was different.

 

With wide eyes, the British animatronic turned to the others, as though begging them to agree with him silently. He wanted to be sure it was him; he wanted to be right about it. "It has to be him, if not than you all know there can only be two other options."

 

Viktor pursed his lips in thought, before turning to face forward in his charging port. He also believed it had to be him, everything was matching up. The appearance, his way of speaking and the look of fear on his face.

 

Even the way he squeaked when he was frightened or embarrassed was the same.

 

They all needed to figure out if he was really the one they had all missed these past twenty-eight years, or if the other two options applied to their situation. Either way, they needed to find out fast before the others found out.

 

Before Luciano realized that the night watchman was still alive.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Chaos began to erupt inside that office, as workers outside tried their hardest to ignore the noise.

 

Keeping their minds set on cleaning up quickly, they couldn't help but flinch every time they heard his voice raise a few octaves. He wasn't pleased with the news, and their boss was not dealing with his employee's rage in a calm and professional manner.

 

(Y/n) was on a rampage.

 

From inside the office, the first thing one would take notice of would be the young watchman, being held back by the head chef Bernard and his coworker Denis. The room was a mess, papers thrown everywhere, leaves scattered all over the place as vases that had once decorated the office with pretty plants, now laid on the floor shattered into a million pieces. Portraits and framed certificates were all over the room, some hanging crookedly with cracked glass across them, as the walls themselves held holes in them.

 

(Y/n) grunted and tried to free himself from Bernard's and Denis's hold, all the while panting violently as he tried to regain his breath. His boss stood a few feet away from him, next to his over-turned desk. He held a calm expression, but his red and sweaty face gave away the feelings of panic and fear that he held within him.

 

Glaring at the larger man before him, (y/n) growled loudly, as he struggled more against the two males that held him back. Jake, who’d been standing next to a frightened Annie, quickly ran to (y/n)'s side and wrapped his arms around his waist trying to hold him back some more. The young, (h/c) haired male ignored them all, his eyes only focusing on the horrible man before him. He wanted nothing more than to beat him to a bloody pulp, to hear him scream and apologize for what he had done.

 

"YOU MONSTER!" The young watchman screeched, as the others held him back. They kept quiet, silently agreeing with him all the while preventing him from rushing forward. The last thing they needed was having to explain to the police the potential murder that had would have gone down had they let him go, and not seem crazy when they mention the murderous animatronics.

 

"YOU HORRIBLE PIECE OF TRASH!" Mr. Matthews glanced towards the wall, trying to ignore the younger male who kept yelling at him.

 

"HOW CAN YOU TOY WITH PEOPLE'S LIVES LIKE THIS?! WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO YOU?!" Huffing, (y/n) shook his head, trying his hardest to stop the tears of rage from falling, only to fail miserably. "How can you deceive me like this!? You don't know what it's like! What it's like to be attacked or molested by those things!"

 

Thinking back to how it all began, no one could blame the young watchman for his outburst.

 

It had started this evening; the young male had been at home relaxing before his job began that night. His apartment still had some boxes that needed to be unpacked, but with everything that had happened these past four days, he felt no need to move or do anything. He wanted to relax for a few hours, before returning to that evil pizzeria for his last night of work.

 

As he watched reruns of Two and a Half Men, his cell phone rang, echoing around his living room. Lazily reaching out towards his side table where the lamp sat, he picked up his cell and answered without glancing at the caller ID.

 

"Hello?" He answered, yawning as he tried to pay attention to the person on the other line.

 

_"Uh... (Y/n)?"_

 

Blinking, the young, (h/c) haired male raised a brow at the caller. "Annie?" He asked in confusion. "Something wrong?" Annie didn't have his number, the only people that did were his grandparents and the pizzeria. So this undoubtedly had to be from the pizzeria. Clearing her throat on the other end of the line, Annie inhaled a deep breath, before breaking the news to her friend.

 

_"The boss told me to call you; he wants you in his office this instant."_

 

With a frown, (y/n) sighed and placed his bowl of chips onto the ground. Turning, he lay on his couch and reached his free hand up to rub his tired eyes. "Why? I don't normally arrive until later on. Can't he just let me rest for a moment before I return to that hell?" Rolling his eyes, he rolled over onto his side so his back faced the television. "It's my last night on the job, tell him to go bother someone else and to leave me alone."

 

"..."

 

The young female on the other line stayed quiet, this action only filled (y/n) with nothing but concern. Was what his boss needed from him so important? Or was he just being a little prick like always?

 

 _"(Y/n)..."_ Annie mumbled, pausing for a moment before continuing. _"I-it's about your contract."_

 

"My contract?" He repeated, not really feeling too worried about it, until she continued.

 

_"Yes... Apparently, it's been extended..."_

_'Wait.'_  At this, the young male sat himself up on his couch, eyes wide in disbelief as he silently prayed that it was a joke.  _'It can't be extended...'_

 

_"You have to work another few nights... I don't know the details, but that's what the boss wants to talk about-"_

 

"Uh, no." The young male interrupted, shaking his head even though he knew it was pointless. "No no no, the contract clearly stated that I was to work only five nights. After that, I was home free with my pay-check in hand."

 

_"Did you... Read the fine print?"_

 

"The fine print? Of course I-" At that moment he realized his mistake, as he paled. "Shit..."

 

He hadn't read the fine print; he had simply read the larger letters and had seen his signature. Had they tricked him again? That only meant that he had to work at least another week with those heartless animatronics. Rage began to flow into his veins as his grip on his phone tightened; a growl had escaped his lips.

 

"HELL.  _NO._ "

 

Standing, he gazed down at his appearance and sighed. "Tell that fat bastard I'll be there to deal with him in about ten minutes." Without another word he ended the call and turned to head towards his bedroom, he couldn't arrive wearing only his striped boxers and black muscle shirt, it didn't look threatening enough. "He better pray I get held back or else shit will hit the fan."

 

After changing and grabbing his things, the young male drove towards the pizzeria, where the last birthday party of the day was taking place. With a slam of his car door, he stomped his way inside and quickly avoided bumping into any of the children.

 

He had gotten better at avoiding them, making sure he was as swift as a leaf when passing by, and they almost never took notice of him or his presence.

 

Making it towards the door, the young male checked his wristwatch and sighed.

**8 P.M.**

 

He hadn't planned on arriving until 10, but his boss was cruel, so he had no other choice.

 

Upon opening the door to Mr. Matthews's office, the young watchman couldn't help but raise a brow at the sight of his coworkers, who were all inside with angry expressions on their faces. Mr. Matthews sat at his desk, unfazed by their angry expressions as he held his intertwined fingers before him. "I can do what I want, company policy states that he has to do it whether he wants to or not." Mr. Matthews said, not taking notice of the fact that (y/n) had arrived.

 

Closing the door quietly behind him, the young male crossed his arms and stood near the door in silence. He wanted to hear what the man had to say, and why his friends were there when this involved his contract. Frown in place, Jake fisted his hands and shook his head at the larger man before him. "But this isn't fair! This wasn't what (y/n) signed up for!"

 

"Mr. (L/n) signed the contract at his own free will, he should have known about what was going to happen before working with the Axis Powers's company." Mr. Matthews explained, as though not feeling a single ounce of remorse or pity for having an employee risk their life night after night in his restaurant.

 

"But this is cruel and inhumane!" Annie exclaimed, sending him a dirty look. "I knew you were a manipulative man, but this is taking it TOO far!"

 

"The lassie is right there, ye fat lard." Bernard spoke up, placing a hand on Annie's shoulder. "(Y/n) has a right to life too, and ye be playing with it as though he be nothing but a disposable toy. Give the boy a break and just tear up the contract."

 

"I can't do that." Mr. Matthews responded, leaning back in his chair as though he were done with the conversation. "The company president won't allow it, and I agree with him. He signed his death wish the moment he signed those papers, if anything it's his fault for-"

 

" _His_  fault?" Denis interrupted, growling loudly as he took a quick step forward, only to have Jake place a hand on his chest to stop him from attacking. "If you had given him time to read the contract, if you had given him a warning or if he had known about this place and those fucking robots, you bet your ass he wouldn't have signed that shit." Huffing, Denis turned his head to the side and growled. "You did this to the last few night guards too, they were older than (y/n), but they still had a right to live."

 

"That is none of my concern." Mr. Matthews muttered, placing his hands on the file that contained (y/n)'s information and contract. "He signed his life away, he is now company property and whether he lives or dies doesn't matter to us. Just another death to cover up-"

 

"Oh HELL  _NO_."

 

Upon hearing his voice, Mr. Matthews and the other four all jumped in surprise and turned their heads towards the door. There stood the night watchman himself, arms crossed over his chest as he held a hateful expression on his face. "Did you just imply I was nothing but an object?"

 

Shaking away his shock, Mr. Matthews stood and sent (y/n) a bright smile, as he opened his arms as though to welcome the male with a hug. "Mr. (L/n)-"

 

Raising a hand to shut him up, the young male walked up to him and slammed his palms onto the desk. "It's none of your  _concern?_ " He asked, raising a brow at him. "I signed my life away? It's all  _my_  fault? Just another body to  _dispose_  of?"

 

Mr. Matthews's face was unreadable, as he stood there in silence, allowing the young male to continue. Gritting his teeth, (y/n) had to close his eyes and inhale deeply, trying desperately to calm himself down. "Are you fucking insane?!"

 

Without a single word, the elder man opened the file and pulled out the contract, placing it before the watchman as he turned around to face the wall. "Page 34, paragraph three, thirteenth line at the bottom above your signature."

 

Scoffing, the young male picked up the contract and began to read out loud. "Company of Axis Power's pizzeria policy blah blah blah... Work the five nights required blah blah... In addition to the one year if the five nights are completed, allowing to give my time and services to the company as the night watchman and follow company rules and protocol?!" Upon hearing him, the other four in the room gasped and turned to face their boss, a horrified expression on their faces as the man stood there, gazing at the wall calmly. "Are you saying if I pass working here for five nights, I have to devote myself to the company for a year?!" The young watchman asked in horror, as Mr. Matthews turned around to face him.

 

With a face as cold as stone, he gave the male a swift nod. "That's correct, you are permanently the night watchman for one year and five nights. That's what you signed up for, and that means you need to follow the rules and do your job no questions asked."

 

Growling (y/n) slammed the contract down and gripped the edge of the desk. "This is bullshit!" He roared, flipping the desk over with incredible strength, causing Mr. Matthews to jump back in fear. "One year, in this hellhole?!" Walking towards the metal filing cabinet, he pushed it over and watching as it fell to the ground with a loud slam.

 

"I'm losing my mind in this place! I can't handle being here for four fucking nights, and now you're telling me I'm stuck here for one year?!" Ignoring his boss' shouts for him to stop, the young male continued on with his rampage. Throwing things back and forth, destroying everything he could get his hands on and watching as they shattered and broke once he was done with them. "I hate it here! I HATE IT HERE! I CAN'T TAKE HAVING TO DEAL WITH NEW ROBOTS EACH NIGHT!!!"

 

Turning around, the young male screamed at the top of his lungs, and sent the dirtiest glare he could muster to his boss. "You!" He screamed, causing said man to take a step back in a panic. "I'm going to kill you!" Before he could lay a hand on the man, Bernard and Denis stepped in and held him back, watching as he panted and struggled to reach the larger man before him.

 

And that's what brings us to the current situation.

 

The room stayed quiet, filled with nothing but (y/n)'s panting and the sound of water dripping from the walls. The broken clock on the wall ticked on by slowly, as Mr. Matthews heaved a loud sigh. "This is for the best." He mumbled to himself, as he walked over to his overturned desk. Leaning down he picked up the wrinkled contract and files.

 

Bernard couldn't help but let out a loud growl, turning to face the large man with a furious expression. "For the best? Are ye, as the kids these days are saying, high as fuck?"

 

Mr. Matthews ignored him and tried to smooth out the contract; Denis scoffed and turned to an angry (y/n). Placing a hand on his shoulder and giving it an encouraging pat, he turned the elder male's body as the three males began to lead him out of the office. "Let's go (y/n)." Denis mumbled in a soft tone, nodding his head at Annie as thanks for opening the door.

 

"I see that now all of you are going against me then!" Mr. Matthews called out with a scowl on his face. "Go ahead! You all have the same contract! You're all company property!"

 

Growling loudly, (y/n) gritted his teeth and broke away from his friend's grip. Stomping his way out of the office, he headed straight for the front doors. The pizzeria was empty, save for the few coworkers that were cleaning up along with the Hetaloids still up on stage. Ignoring the cries of his friends, he marched out the door and headed straight for his car. The empty and eerie parking lot no longer fazed him like it had the first two nights of him being there, he just wanted to get in and drive.

 

Opening the door to the driver's seat, the young, (h/c) haired male sat himself down and turned the engine on.  _'If I'm going to be stuck here.'_  He thought bitterly to himself, pulling out of the parking lot and driving off down the clear roads.  _'I better prepare myself'_. The last thing he needed was to deal with the 2Ps again for another night.

 

Once he was done tonight or so, he was going to find a way to make that contract invalid.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Walking towards the 2P storage room, he quickly passed by some of his coworkers and reached for the door handle.

 

"(Y/n)?" Jake asked, watching with wide eyes as his friend looked ready to rip open the door. "What are you doing?!"

 

"Mr. (L/n)!" Mr. Matthews screeched, causing said male to turn to the larger man with a glare on his face. There stood his boss, holding his suitcase, ready to head home and just leave everyone behind. He held a horrified expression on his face, as he stared at the hand that held onto the doorknob of the storage room. "Now listen, no need to be too hasty. Let go of the handle and we can talk about-"

 

"Go eat a dick you fat bastard." (Y/n) growled, as he pulled the door open with ease. Everyone in the pizzeria let out a scream of fright, all the while the young watchman walked in fearlessly and scowled at the sight of the sleeping animatronics. Each one stood in a specific spot, a few feet away from each other. Their feet glowing lowly on the floor with a small green light, stating that they were now fully charged. Their heads were bowed, their eyes closed as though they were asleep standing at their ports. The light inside the storage room was dim, illuminating only a few parts of the bots, as they stood there in silence.

 

"Fucking jerks." The young watchman grumbled, ignoring the way Oliver's hand twitched at the sound of a curse word.

 

Walking back out, he grabbed the door and slammed it shut, the sound of the slam echoing around the room as everyone stayed silent. With quick hands, the (h/c) haired male removed the rusty, broken lock and dropped it to the ground, hearing it clatter as he made sure the door was shut completely.

 

Shaking his head to get rid of the shock, Mr. Matthews growled and stomped his way towards the male. "Are you insane?!" He roared, fisting his chubby fingers all the while the younger male ignored him and pulled out a larger, new padlock out of his plastic bag. "You could have gotten all of us killed-"

 

"Oliver likes to bake." He interrupted, locking the padlock and re-enforcing the door before continuing.

 

"He occupies his time in the kitchen baking cupcakes, so he rarely bothers me. He calls me by my first name, and sometimes he calls me poppet." With a key he had held in his left hand, he locked the door with a loud 'click!' All the while his coworkers and boss stood there, confused expressions on their faces as he continued to work. "James doesn't really bother me much, and neither does Allen. The brothers normally fight with each other or just head to the kitchen to be with Oliver."

 

Reaching into the plastic bag, he pulled out another padlock, a larger one, and looped it through the same metal hole as the first one. "Francois taught me that when caught off guard, shoving a cheese pizza into their mouth causes it to clamp shut. He visits me by walking near the west hall and normally doesn't enter the office, but he prefers to stay next to the restrooms at all times for some reason." Locking it with a 'click!' The young watchman knelt down and took out a drill, nails and a new hook. "Now Xiao and Viktor are new to me, so there's not much I know about them."

 

Placing one of the metal plates onto the metal door, he drilled two nails into the holes in between the metal plate. With it now stuck tightly onto the door, he placed the second half of it, which held a small hook onto the wall next to it. "I know that Xiao is very perverted and gets angry quickly. Viktor is the quiet type; he's also pretty demanding and strong enough to pull the door open with his bare hands."

 

Once the hook was in place, he took out a third padlock and quickly placed it within the hoop, locking it with a 'click!' Heaving a sigh, he locked the door and placed everything in the plastic bag, before standing. Dusting himself off, he turned towards the larger male and scoffed. "Did you know that with one swift kick in the right area of the door, they can open it from the outside? Of course you didn't." Picking everything up, the young watchman made his way towards his office, brushing past Mr. Matthews with a deep frown on his face. "You don't risk your life staying here night after night, you selfish prick."

 

His boss stood there frozen with a look of shock on his face, watching as the young male sent him the dirtiest look he had ever received from over his shoulder.

 

Many night watchmen and women before him had gotten tired of the job. They cursed and cried, but not many had done what he had done. Many normally hallucinated, stating that they would see things in that office that haunts them at night. Others didn't make it to the fifth night, and those who did normally died. (Y/n) had cursed, he had thrown a tantrum and had even tried to attack his boss, he had also gotten acquainted with the 2Ps and the others in the pizzeria. And now, here he was with a determined and hate-filled look on his face. He had just re-locked the storage room with two new padlocks, and added an additional hook to add the third one. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Mr. Matthews couldn't help this feeling of dread that washed over him.

 

For some odd reason, he felt as though this boy would eventually be the end of him.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Waiting patiently for the clock to hit midnight, the young, (h/c) haired male sat in his office, arms crossed with his legs propped up onto his desk.

 

He had fixed the doors, so they closed faster now, and had added a new feature to them. So if any animatronics did manage to get out of the storage room, (y/n) would be ready for them. Not only would he shut the door in their faces, and watch as they tried to get in.

 

But if they so much as touch the doors themselves while closed, they will get electrocuted.

 

His wristwatch beeped, alerting him of the time as the phone rang.  _'That's weird.'_  The watchman thought to himself, raising a brow in confusion.  _'I thought the phone guy was murdered by Xiao or something.'_

 

At first, all that could be heard was the sound of static, a few things clanging and soft grunts emitting from the answering machine. (Y/n) raised a brow, confused by the sounds that began to echo around his empty office.

 

The sizzling of static continued, with nothing really coming from the machine. Deciding to ignore the message, the young watchman turned towards his tablet and turned it up, ready to check the cameras and make sure the door was secure. But as he moved his finger to click on the one in front of the storage room, the static soon turned into someone calling out to him.

__

_**"Hello? H-hello? C-can you hear me? Zzzzzz-"** _

 

(Y/n) couldn't help but snap his gaze towards the answering machine, the voice began to sizzle again, as static was heard. But neither the static sound nor the man recording was what was making him feel uneasy, what was making him feel uneasy was the fact that the very voice that just called out to him, was exactly like his own.

__

_**"Hello? -Zzzz- S-sorry! I-I'm not good with this recording stuff- Zzz- I-I just wanted to leave a message! Since it's my last day here... I-I'm actually going to college! S-so I wanted to just say goodbye to all my friends at Axis Powers's Pizzeria!"** _

 

"What?" (Y/n) mumbled, shaking his head as he ran a hand through his hair. It must be his imagination, or he was hallucinating. It was impossible, how could his own voice record a message for him? He had no recollection of recording any type of message at all, but then again why was his own voice talking to him through a message on the phone?

__

_**"Uh- Zzz -Yeah! So! T-to Oliver! Hey pal, uh, I just want you to know that, no matter what the boss or anyone says -Zzzzzz -You're the best cupcake maker I've ever known, and you're not scary at all. Allen- Zzzzz- you were a great friend! I-Zzzz -wait to play baseball next time!- Zzz-"** _

 

The static made it difficult for (y/n) to hear what was being said, the man on the answering machine kept speaking even though his words were being cut off. Turning up his tablet, he couldn't help but raise a brow when he noticed the Arthur, Matthew and Francis Hetaloids gazing out of the curtains as though watching someone walk by.

__

_**"James! Your Pan- Zzz are the best! And the kids-Zzz love you! You are a great listen- Zzz and I thank- Zzz for listening to me rant- Zzz my problems. Francois, although your Sm- Zzz did bother me, you were a grea- Zzzzz -end to have, I'm glad we met."** _

 

The man on the answering machine kept thanking and sending his love to all the animatronics, naming specific ones and often bringing up happy memories of them together. Being busy listening to the recording, (y/n) failed to notice the footsteps that were echoing the hallways, making their way towards his office at the east hall.

__

_**"Hey Viktor? Remem- Zzzz I gave you that hug? You- Zzzzz you didn't want one, but you didn't push me away? I think you- Zzzzz -ere just lonely... Flavio you will always be very stylish to me! The- Zzzz girls all love you! An- Zzz you taught me how to- Zzz and wear good clothes."** _

_'This guy... He knows them all by heart doesn't he?'_  (Y/n) thought, pursing his lips tightly as he listened in.  _'He makes_

_it sound like they weren't so bad... Maybe they weren't and were somehow forced to be evil.'_

__

_**"Zzzz- Luciano!"** _

 

Upon hearing that name, (y/n)'s eyes widened, as he leaned in on his chair to listen in closer. This man knew Luciano, he knew the worst 2P of them all, and he was addressing him with such a happy tone.

__

_**"Listen- Zzzzzz don't let the murders that happened- Zzz get to you. It wasn't your fault, trust me..."** _

_'Murders?'_  With a frown, (y/n) turned the tablet down and sighed, not once realizing that the animatronics on stage had just climbed down.

__

_**"I know who did it- Zzzzzz was one of the night watchman- Zzzzz -astard who trained me- Zzzzz -hurt you guys, but don't let him- Zzzzzzzzz"** _

 

The sound of static became more frequent, as though the man on the other end was trying to fix it while recording as fast as he could.

__

_**"-I have the day shift tomorrow -Zzzz I'll be around you guys one- Zzzz -last -Zzzzz -time. I have -Zzzzz go, but just -Zzzzzz that I love you guys! Even -Zzzzz 1Ps up on stage! I'll - Zzzzz all tomorrow! Love you all, this is from your friend -Zzzzzz (y/n)!"** _

 

With that, the message ended. The young watchman sat at his desk with a confused expression set upon his face, it was hard for him to take everything in. Questions upon questions flew to his mind, as he leaned his head back against the back of the chair.

 

That voice sounded exactly like his own voice, but he was sure it wasn't him. The voice sounded too gentle to be his, than again he only sounded angry and mean because of his boss, this job, and his lack of sleep.

 

"Whoa dude, you okay there?"

 

Lifting his head up, he quickly turned his head towards the east door, eyes wide in shock at the sight of curious blue eyes gazing back at him. Out of reflexes, he picked up the nearest object, which so happened to be a stapler, and aimed it at the door. With success, the stapler hit the red button and closed the door down on the animatronic's face, causing him to yelp in surprise.

**Cla** - _Shink!_

 

"Whoa dude!" He exclaimed. "You have nice aim! But you almost hit the hero!"

 

"Hero?" (Y/n) repeated, raising a brow at the laughing animatronic.

 

"Yup! I'm America, also known as the HERO! AHAHAHAHA!"

 

"QUIET DOWN YOU BLOODY GIT! YOU FRIGHTENED THE POOR LAD!"

_'Wait.'_  The young watchman thought, furrowing his eyebrows as he turned up the tablet.  _'Those sounded like Arthur and Alfred.'_  Turning to the 2P storage room door, he took notice that it was still locked, shaking violently as though the animatronics on the other side were trying to knock it down. As he gazed at the tablet, the young watchman couldn't help but be amazed at the fact that he hadn't heard the banging noises up until that very moment.

 

"Lad? Are you alright in there?" Arthur called out; his voice was laced with nothing but kindness and concern as he called out for him. "You don't have to worry about us; we are nothing like our counterparts."

 

"You won't try to rape me like they've tried to, will you?" (Y/n) asked, knowing that they weren't as desperate as the 2P.

 

"Heavens no!" Arthur cried out, sounding as though he were offended with what he had been asked.

 

Alfred laughed out loudly, and knocked on the see-through window. "No way dude! The hero would never do something like that! Not without his partner's consent at least!"

 

A chuckle escapes (y/n)'s lips, as he got up off of his chair and headed towards the door. With a smile, he pressed the red button to open the door.

**Chuck** - _Shing!_

 

Upon opening, he met with two familiar faces, ones that brought back happy memories of his youth. "Hi." He greeted, as Alfred sent him a bright smile, all the while Arthur heaved a sigh of relief. Moving away from the door, the young, (h/c) haired male headed towards his chair and sat himself down, heaving a tired sigh as he rubbed his eyes with his left hand. "Tired?" Arthur asked, walking inside and taking in the small office with a frown. This was no place for anyone to work in, no matter what the job was. Alfred had walked in and began to check everything out with a smile, his eyes sparkling once they landed on (y/n)'s phone, which laid there on top of the desk unattended.

 

"Why are they so evil?" The young watchman asked, turning to face the blond animatronic.

 

With a sympathetic glance, Arthur smiled and walked up to the desk, arms crossed over his chest as he held an aura that was similar to that of an older brother. "Well, to be honest they weren't like this when they had first been built. They came before us, you know."

 

"Really?" The young watchman asked with wide eyes, to hear that the 2Ps were actually built before the 1Ps was a surprise. Why hadn't he been informed of this? With a nod to confirm it, Arthur continued. "Yes, though they're considered 'second players' because of how mean they can get and-  _Alfred F. Jones_  will you keep your hands off of what is not yours!"

 

Turning, the young watchman couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of Alfred trying to figure out how his iPhone worked. Turning towards Arthur, the young blond pouted and placed the phone back down onto the desk. "I was just curious! I see kids with these a bunch of times, and they're always talking about how many games they have on it!"

 

Picking up his iPhone, (y/n) opened up an app and lifted a hand to call Alfred over. "Here, I'll show you." Once by his side, the two animatronics watched with amazed eyes as (y/n) began to play Angry Bird, all the while explaining how and what the iPhone is capable of. "Want to try?"

 

At the question, Alfred nodded his head furiously, accepting the iPhone with greedy hands as he tried to beat the evil green pigs of doom. "Technology has gotten better I see." Arthur grumbled, not wanting to admit that he had been impressed with the device.

 

Before he could answer, a soft voice called out from the hall, before Matthew popped his head around the corner to gaze inside. "Um, may I come in?" He asked politely, thanking the night watchman as he entered, Francis following behind him in his bright, purple military uniform.

 

"Bonjour monsieur! ‘ow are you?" He asked, as Arthur sent him a glare.

 

"What are you doing here you bloody frog?" At the nickname, the Frenchman laughed and flicked the Brit's forehead.

 

"Mon ami! He would rather gaze at my glorious face than stay here with a black sheep."

 

"How dare you!" As the two began to fight, Matthew heaved a sigh and apologized profoundly for their behaviour. Before he could tell the young Canadian that it was fine, he had been interrupted by a loud scream, coming in from the west door.

 

"Aiya! Why are you two fighting?! I will never understand you westerners!" Turning his head to the west door, (y/n) watched as Yao walked in, Ivan following behind him with a childish smile upon his face.

 

"Why is everyone visiting me?" He accidentally asked out loud, as they all turned to face him with a look of surprise on their faces.

 

Turning away from the screen of the iPhone, Alfred laughed loudly and smiled at the young male. "Isn't it obvious dude?" He asked, raising a brow. "We've wanted to meet you for, like, ever! You're pretty cool!"

 

With a small smile, Matthew turned to him and nodded. "You... Well, y-you remind us of someone we used to know. You look just like him."

 

"I get that a lot." The young male mumbled.

 

Straightening his clothes, Arthur turned to (y/n) and sent him a smile. "Well, it is a shame we haven't been able to greet you these past four days... Feliciano had the chance to, but he had frightened you and you had closed the door in his face."

_'Oh yeah.'_  The young watchman nodded, as they all continued to talk and send him good greetings.

 

A smile tugged at his lips, as he gazed into the Allies's eyes. They showed him nothing but kindness and were there to comfort him.

 

This was a nice change, compared to the four nights of hell he had to endure and the rest that were sure to come, he was glad that at least he was able to speak with these kind animatronics.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

"Seriously?" (Y/n) asked, frown on his face as he stared at the blond animatronic in front of him.

 

"Yeah! Why would I lie dude?" Alfred asked, blinking in confusion as (y/n) face-palmed. As it turned out, the animatronics haven't been updated, so their information was very limited. The point of the animatronics, aside from singing and dancing up on stage, were to educate the children of their history. Each one is to be the personification of their country, and they spoke as though they've been through each and every single huge event in history.

 

Currently, they were chatting about the world wars and past events. (Y/n), being a history lover, had asked Alfred if he knew who was the current president of the US, only because he liked hearing the animatronic speak.

 

His answer?

 

George W. Bush.

 

"Dude?" Alfred asked, furrowing his eyebrows in concern.

 

"Alfred." (Y/n) began, lifting his head to gaze deeply into the blond's eyes. "The current president of the US of A is Barak Obama."

 

"Who?"

 

Taking in a deep breath through his nostril, the young watchman heaved a sigh before placing a reassuring hand on the animatronic's shoulder. "When I get the chance, I will update yours and everyone else's data. Because you can't be teaching kids in 2015 this kind of outdated information dude."

 

Before Alfred could respond, Yao ran in and frowned deeply at the watchman. "Mr. Watchman!" The animatronic called out, causing said man to turn and face him. "The 2Ps are becoming more violent! They already broke off one of the padlocks aru!"

 

Standing, (y/n) and Alfred both ran out of the room. The 2Ps had begun to kick and punch the door more violently as the night went on, but the watchman ignored them. They weren't going to ruin the night for him, and if they did he would dismantle them with no hesitation. Standing before the storage room door, (y/n) couldn't help but frown deeply. The door shook, as growls and curses were heard from inside. Alfred stood beside him, a serious expression on his face as he glared at the door.

 

"You know," he began, not once taking his eyes off of the door. "You did a smart thing placing three new padlocks on that door."

 

Pursing his lips, (y/n) glanced down at his wristwatch and heaved a sigh.

**5:49 A.M.**

 

Turning towards the blond animatronic, he jerked his head towards the stage and smiled softly. "It's almost six; you and the others should probably get back on stage before your servers lock up."

 

With a smile, Alfred turned to him and wrapped his arms around (y/n)'s small body. Pulling him in close, he gave the younger male a tight hug, causing him to squeak in surprise. "You really are like (y/n)." He whispered, hugging him for a few more minutes, before letting him go. Ruffling his hair, Alfred leaned down and gave him a quick peck on his left cheek, before turning around and heading towards the young watchman's office to get the others, all the while leaving a dumbfounded yet happy (y/n) behind.

 

As the 2Ps continued to bang on the door, each screaming out for (y/n) to let them out, the 1Ps all walked out and said their goodbyes to him. Each with hugs and smiles, they all thanked him for his company.

 

"It has been so long since we've had company such as yours." Arthur began, wrapping his arms around (y/n) in a small yet polite hug. "Thank you for a wonderful night love."

 

As he let go and made his way towards the stage, Francis smiled at him and reached over to take his hand. "The black sheep of Europe is correct; it ‘as been so long since anyone's spoken to us as though we are more than just robots." Lifting (y/n)'s hand to his lips, he placed a small kiss on the back of his palm. "Merci mon amour, it has been a pleasure meeting with you tonight."

 

Once Francis was done, Matthew walked up to him, a polite smile on his face as he stood before the young watchman. "I-I'm glad you were able to n-notice me. Most people just ignore me or pay more attention to my brother. Thank you." A small blush made its way towards Matthew's cheeks, as he quickly leaned down to plant a small kiss on (y/n)'s right cheek. Pulling back, his face was as red as a fire hydrant, as he quickly ran towards the stage.

 

With a small chuckle, the young male lifted his gaze and sends a smile to Yao, who stood before him with a bright smile on his face. "You're so cute aru!" Wrapping his arms around the young male, he pulled him close and held him in a tight embrace. "Thank you Mr. Watchman, tonight was the best night we have had in Twenty-eight years aru." Lifting his hand, Yao placed it gently on (y/n)'s head, all the while leaning in to plant a soft kiss on his forehead. "Thank you for accepting us, and I'm sorry for the trouble you go through." With one last hug, Yao let him go and made his way towards the stage.

 

Before (y/n) could turn to face the stage, a large hand placed itself gently on top of his head, ruffling his hair lightly. Turning, he met with pale violet eyes, as Ivan sent him a smile. "Hello watchman, thank you for tonight." Walking in closer, he wrapped his large arms around the watchman's small body. It felt as though he had been hugged by a big, cuddly teddy bear. "It was nice, da? We had fun. It is nice to talk to someone different for a change, and you were not scared of me. That was also nice." Ivan planted a soft kiss on the top of (y/n)'s head, as he leaned back to gaze deeply into his (e/c) eyes.

 

And for the first time in his life, (y/n) witnessed Ivan's true smile.

 

And he wouldn't lie, the animatronic looked handsome with such a smile.

 

Waving goodbye, he watched as Ivan climbed onto the stage, closing the curtains behind him as he left the young male in the dark, in front of the storage room door. Frown replacing the smile he had once held, (y/n) stomped up to the door and began to bang on it with his fist. "Hey!" He roared, causing the banging to stop as the animatronics stayed quiet, all in an attempt to listen to him.

 

"Get back to your ports! It's almost six A.M. and if you're out of place, you won't charge at all!" He waited patiently, listening as they stayed quiet, not once moving from their spot at the door. "None of the other coworkers will enter to place you in your charging ports! So stay there to charge, because once six arrives, I'll be heading home to sleep!"

_Ding Dong Ding Dong!_

**Six A.M.**

 

Rolling his eyes, the young male leaned down and picked up the fallen padlock. It had been the one that he had drilled onto the metal door and wall. Holding it tightly within his palm, the young male turned on his heel and headed towards his office.

 

Sure, he had to be stuck in that hellhole, but on the bright side he had met kind animatronics.

 

Ones that  _weren't_  trying to kill him.

 

Placing the padlock inside his bag, he packed everything up and headed towards the door. Tomorrow night, he was going to take the padlocks off and allow the 2Ps to roam around. But he was going to be ready for them.

 

They can hang outside and do what they pleased, but the moment they went near him, he was going to take his guns and blow their robotic exoskeleton out of their casing.

 

Nuts, bolts, wires and even oil will be dribbling on the ground once he was done with them. It would be a warning to the others; he wasn't just someone they could get rid of easily.

 

Not anymore.

 

(Y/n) (l/n) wasn't going to kneel down for anyone, human or robot.

 


	7. Night 6: Fearless, Flavio and Alejandro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting closer to meeting a certain Italian leader...
> 
>  **A/N:** I'm actually amazed there are people who liked this...

Cocking his gun, (y/n) began to check for bullets, before adding a few more in to fill it up.

 

Bernard and Denis had both been impressed, each one fixing the guns to help their friend out. Their boss had not been pleased with (y/n) when he had brought in the weapons, and had even started an argument. Even with (y/n)'s permit, he still wanted them out of his sight.

 

But of course, being the stubborn kind of guy that he was, he didn't listen to his boss. And when the man tried to fight him about it, all (y/n) had to do is suggest that he be fired and everything would be the way it was before he became the night watchman.

 

That shut the man up.

 

"So! How many of these did you bring anyways? You seem to have a lot for someone who looks so..." Denis trailed off, trying to find the right word to describe his friend. (Y/n) looked no older than seventeen, a little young for his actual age.

 

"Just an MP5K sub-machine gun, a Benelli M3 shotgun, a .22 Magnum revolver, and a CZ 75 SP-01 pistol. And plenty of bullets to shoot those bastards in case they come near me." The watchman replied, satisfied with his pistol as he quickly placed the safety lock on.

 

Bernard let out a chuckle as he cleaned the bullet cartage of (y/n)'s revolver. "You really know yer guns don't ye lass? But why do ye need 'em? Them 2Ps won't be after ya if the Padlocks kept them secure all night."

 

"I'm taking the padlocks off tonight." As soon as those words left his lips, everyone around him stopped what they were doing and just turned to stare at him with wide eyes. The young watchman ignored them and went back to checking his bullets and such; he had no time to be wasting with others and their gazes. He knew it was a huge risk, but he wasn't going to let them think he was frightened of them; fear is what makes them believe they held power over another person.

 

"Lass." Bernard began, turning to stare at the younger male, eyes clouded with concern as the watchman hummed in response. "Are you sure ye be wanting to do that? I mean, you  _did_  almost get... You know..."

 

Turning to gaze up at the elder male with a smile on his face, (y/n) sent him a nod, as he placed his pistol down onto the table. "I'm sure. Besides, if they try anything, I'll shoot them."

 

Hearing his response, Denis scoffed and placed the shotgun down onto the table. "You  _do_  know doing this is just like jumping into a pool filled with piranhas, right?"

 

"You're in your last year of high school, right Denny?" The (h/c) haired male asked, picking up the shotgun and placing the safety lock on it. Once he received a nod from Denis, he sent the younger male a bright smile and picked up a bullet for the shotgun, holding it up with his thumb and index fingers. "Then you know what happens when you jump into that piranha infested pool with no fear," throwing the bullet into the air, he caught it with swift hands and placed it into the shotgun.

 

"You can swim with them, and they won't harm you. Piranhas only attack you when they can smell your fear."

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Unlocking the padlock, the young male hummed as he held the key to the second large padlock in his mouth.

 

Denis watched with envious eyes as the young watchman took off the second padlock, he had always wanted to be someone who couldn't show fear when it came to the 2Ps, but he could never bring himself to stay the night as a watchman.

 

Shoving his hands into his pocket, the young blond walked over towards the elder male and watched as he took the last padlock off. "So! What are you planning tonight? Are you ready to take on Francois and his shitty attitude?"

 

Turning to face him, (y/n) chuckled and sent the younger teen a smile. "Frenchy-Pants doesn't really scare me much, but if he  _does_  do something than BAM! Shotgun right to the face."

 

Denis pouted in slight jealousy, as the elder of the two placed the keys and padlocks into his work bag, standing up to dust his uniform pants off quickly. "You ready?" He asked, placing a hand on the door handle, as he sent the younger male a smile. Raising a brow in confusion, the blond shrugged his shoulders and waited, wondering what the watchman had planned. Nodding at the younger teen, the watchman quickly pulled open the door with fast hands, causing his blond coworker to scream in fright as he backed away all in an attempt to get away from the door. Tripping on his own two feet, he fell on his backside to the ground, trying to crawl away as he gazed at the animatronics. (Y/n) simply stood there, deep frown in place as he sent the animatronics an annoyed scowl.

 

They were frozen at the doorway.

 

Heaving a sigh, the watchman shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest, like an annoyed mother who was very disappointed in her child. "I told the idiots to back away from the door, guess they didn't listen to me." He mumbled under his breath. Without wasting a single second, the (h/c) haired male reached out and placed his hands on Allen's shoulders. The allies were standing at the doorway, heads bowed with their eyes closed, as though in a deep sleep without a single expression on their face. They must have lost battery power and shut down the moment the clock hit 6:00 A.M.

 

Pushing the American animatronic back, (y/n) tried to make sure he didn't drop him. Allen may be a robot, but he would still be pissed if he found a single scratch on himself once he was fully charged, and the last thing the watchman wanted was to deal with an annoying and bitchy animatronic.

 

"Need help there las?"

 

Turning to glance over his shoulder, (y/n) couldn't help but send Bernard a smile, nodding at him as the tall male made his way towards him. "It would be appreciated, thanks."

 

Denis frowned as he watched Bernard and (y/n) tried to push the 2Ps back into the storage room with ease in order to not damage the robot. The two were close friends, compared to everyone else in the pizzeria, especially since they seemed to like the same things. Heaving a sigh, the young blond stood and walked towards them, placing his hands on Allen and helping them lift him up. Turning to him with a grateful smile, the watchman glanced into the storage room, before turning to gaze back at the young teen. "Are you okay with walking into the storage room Denis?" He asked, his voice coated in nothing but concern. Glancing over his shoulder, the young blond swallowed hard and inhaled a deep breath. He's always been frightened of the storage room since he was a kid; it brought back bad memories of what had happened to him. Gazing deeply into (y/n)'s (e/c) orbs, the blond gave him a firm nod, letting him know that he had no problem entering the storage room.

 

Bernard sent Denis a proud smile, as he began to lift the animatronic up by the torso, having him lay on his back in the air as though he were levitating. (Y/n) held onto the back of Allen's knees, as Denis held him from under his armpits. Together, the three were able to make it past the Viktor and Xiao animatronics, taking Allen to his charging port. "On three." Bernard began, turning to give the two other males a swift nod.

 

"One, two, three!"

 

Placing his legs down, the watchman made sure Allen's legs touched the charging port. Once they locked in place, Denis began to push Allen forward, making sure he stood with his head bowed down. Beneath his feet, the charging port glowed a deep red, indicating that Allen's battery had died and he was now charging.

 

Heaving a sigh, Bernard lifted his hand and wiped the sweat from his brow. It had been a long time since he'd lifted something  _that_  heavy. Allen may look like a human, however, he was still pretty heavy and pretty fragile considering the years he and the others spent locked up. They haven't been well kept, and needed some maintenance.

 

They began to place all the other animatronics in their rightful charging port, and once they finished with them; they turned and headed to the last one that still stood next to the door, near the wall.

 

Francois.

 

As (y/n) and Bernard got ready to pick him up, Denis stood a few feet away from the dirty blond animatronic. He stuffed his hands into his pockets as he sent the robot a harsh glare, hating the mere sight of him with a deep intensity that seemed to rival the one (y/n) remembered seeing Allen and the others send Xiao and Viktor when they had tried to harm him. Lifting his gaze up to his coworker, (y/n) couldn't help but purse his lips in concern. Was seeing the French robot painful for the blond? Was he still haunted by the memory of being scarred, just like Bernard and Jake?

 

Huffing, Denis walked closer to the animatronic, reeling his leg back a bit, as he gave the Frenchman a swift kick in the leg. "So we meet again, huh Frenchy?" He mumbled with a scowl, before getting into position behind the robot, placing his hands under the blond's armpits to lift him up. As (y/n) and Bernard helped him, the night watchman sent the blond a small smile as they entered the storage room, ready to set the animatronic down into his charging post. Once done, the three dusted their hands and quickly exited the room, closing the door behind them as they heaved a sigh. Bernard quickly stretched and offered them a smile, asking if they'd like something to eat before (y/n) started his night shift and the others went home. Once he received their answer, the raven haired male sent them a nod and turned on his heels to head towards the kitchen, leaving the two standing there in a comfortable silence while he went to make them something to eat.

 

As the minutes ticked on by, the two males had sat themselves down upon the stage, as the Hetaloids stood there, frozen with a smile upon their faces while waiting for the curtains to be closed so that they could rest. The young watchman began to plan out his night in his mind, wondering who it was that he would deal with this time. Obviously the allies couldn't be the ones, for they had to charge fully and then have their servers unlock for the night.

 

"You know, I never told you what happened on that night."

 

The sound of Denis's voice snapped the elder of the two out of his thoughts, as the (h/c) haired male turned to his coworker with a look of confusion plastered upon his face. Denis chuckled at (y/n)'s face, before sending him a saddened smile. "You heard from Bernard and Bunny Boy right? Their story of their encounters with Oliver and James?"

 

"Bunny Boy?" The watchman asked, eyebrow raised high in confusion at the young blond teen next to him.

 

Denis nodded his head towards Jake, who was at the entrance of the pizzeria, cleaning the windows of the doors with some paper towels. "That's Jake's nickname, we've been childhood friends since the accident here with the bots. Those bastards did  _something_  right, at least."

 

Turning his head he gave a quick glance towards the storage room door, sending it a glare from the corner of his eyes. "When I was twelve years old, I snuck out of my house to go for a walk. I come from those, happy and preppy rich family's you see. But being with them made  _every single day_  hard, they wanted the picture perfect boy who was able to follow their orders to a T, but I was the rebel type."

_'He's from a rich family?'_  The watchman thought, eyes wide in shock as he took in Denis' appearance. The young blond's posture and way of speech were nothing like those of someone who is high class, they were of a delinquent. Denis was rebellious, his personality of that of a child who broke the rules, who never did as he was told and enjoyed being everything society seemed to hate. He would curse and get angry, and he held the worst manners (y/n) had ever seen on a nineteen year old.

 

"I've always loved this place, so I came here on that night. When I saw that it was open, I walked right in; all so that I could spend the night in the one place that made me feel free." Denis explained, glancing down towards his shoes at the memory. It was painful to remember, and it caused his scar to burn, just thinking back to when he had first encountered Francois. "As I entered I heard strange noises coming from the watchman's office, I decided to ignore the sounds and just kept walking forward. Who knew that night that I would make the biggest mistake of my life...?” Denis drifted off, squeezing his eyes shut as he inhaled a deep breath.

 

He was just like Jake and Bernard, an injured and traumatized man, living with a painful memory that will forever stay with them until their dying day. (Y/n) frowned and sent a quick glare at the 2P storage room door. When he met Francois, the animatronic was the lazy yet extremely angry type. There must be a reason as to why they haven't killed him yet, or why they protected him once they found out his name and took a good look at his face. They kept calling him  _their_  (y/n), but he knew that he's never met them before, at least, that he knew of.

 

"I walked towards the dining area, where everything was quiet yet creepy as hell at night. It wasn't until I heard a scream from over the hall that lead to the washrooms that I began to freak out. A voice in the back of my head told me that I should turn around and run away, but when I did,  _he_  was there." Denis let out a shiver, as the young watchman placed a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. "He had this bored expression on his face, his eyes just glared at me but he didn't do anything to me. Yet."

 

Lifting his hand, the young blond brushed away some of his blond bangs from his forehead, revealing a scar that ran from the top of his eyebrow to the side of his left eye. "I screamed and tried to back away from him, tripping on one of the chairs as he walked up to me. Of course, I was freaked out. He was nothing like Francis, he looked dangerous and evil. He didn't have that 'call me big brother' feel to him, so any kid would want to get away from him." Letting go of his bangs, the young male continued, as his eyes landed on his friend just a few feet before him. Jake was laughing and talking with a few of his coworkers, not at all worried about the animatronics nor as traumatized as he’d been after the incident. "He reached out for me, and grabbed my upper arm. I flailed and tried to get him to let go, and when I finally broke free, I fell. The rest was a blur."

 

The 1P Allies that were up on stage glanced towards the two males that sat there, going unnoticed by everyone in the room as they listened to Denis' story intensely. They have never heard of the story, nor did they knew who it was that had been attacked by their counterparts, but they knew that people had been harmed and killed by the 2Ps, and knowing that only made them feel useless since they couldn't do anything to save them. The Italy animatronic couldn't help but frown, his eyes clouding with sadness as he heard the story. He hated it when someone got hurt because of the 2Ps, and it broke his heart to hear that they had the nerve to harm a child, even if it was in their programming to not lay a hand on any kind of child.

 

"When everything started to clear up, Francois was standing in front of me, frozen in place. My head was stinging and sticky; it took me a while to realize that I was bleeding." Denis mumbled, pressing his hands together as he laced his fingers together. "At the sight of my own blood, I fainted. I don't know what Francois did to me, but I know it probably wasn't pretty."

 

(Y/n) sat there next to the young teen, watching with eyes filled to the brim with concern, as his friend unlaced his hands and buried his face into his open palms.

 

Tonight, the 2P Allies won't be roaming around the pizzeria to bother him. But whoever it was, they weren't going to get near him.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

There was a full moon in the sky that night, peaking into the small room through the tiny window. The sound of tapping echoed around the room, as the young watchman checked his schedule. His desk was cleared, save for his guns, a pizza box and a small water bottle for him to snack on and drink if he got thirsty in the middle of the night. The clock ticked on by, as he waited for it to hit midnight.

 

He was ready.

 

He had told his coworkers that this time, he was fine. The other animatronics had wasted their time banging on the storage room door in order to break out, causing them to drain their battery in the process. If (y/n) was right in his assumption, the 2P Allies won't be the ones walking out of that storage room. They'll still be asleep and charging until they reach full battery power, which won't be until six or six thirty that day. Now the real question was who was the 2P he was going to meet that night?

 

The clock hit midnight, alerting him to be prepared as he waited. The young watchman stopped the tapping of his pencil, as he waited patiently for the animatronic. As he suspected, the phone didn't ring at all that night.  _'Seems like Phone Guy didn't make it.'_

 

Reaching out towards the tablet, he turned it up and began to glance around. Everything was in its place, the doors were locked and the 1Ps were up on stage as always. The young watchman couldn't help but raise a brow as he watched Feliciano and Romano in what seemed to be a heated argument, Romano was flailing his arms around as his robotic brother shivered in place in fear. Ludwig and Kiku watched from the sidelines as Antonio held Romano back, his regular smile plastered upon his face as he tried to calm the Italian robot down, letting out what seemed to be a laugh at the way Romano responded to him.

 

(Y/n) would have found this very amusing, but at the moment he needed to concentrate. The 2P Allies may be asleep, but that didn't stop the others from walking about. And who knows, maybe this Luciano robot would be the one to walk about. Picking up his shot gun, the young watchman cocked it and held it tightly with a determined look upon his face.

 

Should Luciano try anything, he wouldn't hesitate to blow his robotic brains out.

 

Turning to check up on the storage room, he heaved a sigh as he found the door open. Of course they would walk out once the camera wasn't glancing their way, they liked being sneaky like that and, although he gave them props for being ninjas, it annoyed him to no end.

 

Turning the tablet down in order to save energy, the watchman lifted his hand and checked his wristwatch. He had a long night ahead of him, might as well get comfortable.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

"WHEN I GET INSIDE I WILL GUT YOU OPEN WITH MY AXE! HIJO DE PUTA!"

 

The banging and cursing at the door continued, as the young watchman laid back against his chair, feet propped up onto his desk as he ate his pizza slice with ease.

The night had started off quiet, as per usual, until he had heard noises coming his way. He had known the other animatronics that were going to escape that night would be tough, but he had no idea they had anger issues. Not to mention one of them sounded like a fashionista from way back in the 80's or something, sticking his noise up in the air a critiquing the way the whole pizzeria was set up, not liking the way they modernized everything. From what he gathered from their shouting, the two new animatronics' names were Alejandro and Flavio, and Alejandro was the Spanish one trying to break down the door even if he got electrocuted over and over again.

 

Turning the tablet up, (y/n) couldn't help but heave a sigh as he realized he was losing power faster than he normally would with the doors closed. Adding the electrocution feature only took power away from the door, and that's a big no-no.

 

Picking up his shotgun, he placed his finger on the trigger, preparing himself for when he opened the door and the animatronic came in.

 

"Back away from the door and I promise to open it, you understand?" He called out, glad to hear the animatronic growl lowly, before stepping away from the door. He didn't want to open it, he didn't want to meet with the robot, but he guessed he had no choice. Taking a deep breath, (y/n) aimed properly and pressed the button, allowing the door to open.

**Cla** - _shink!_

Without hesitation, (y/n) pulled the trigger, successfully shooting the animatronic in its shoulder. "Ay!" Alejandro growled, lifting his right hand to place it over his injured arm. The Spanish male had tried to run at him, but luckily, (y/n) was faster and was able to save himself a few minutes. Backing away from him, the young watchman sent him a glare, ready to bolt in case he tried anything. Sure Flavio may be out there, but that bot was too busy being angry and criticizing the decor of the place.

 

Picking up his .22 Magnum revolver, he turned around and ran out the other door at the east hall and tried to make his way to the front. It was much darker than he had first thought it was, since through the cameras everything looked much clearer. The animatonics must have had some sort of night vision installed in their eyes for them to be able to walk around as though it were day, not once tripping over a single thing.

 

Finally seeing the dim streetlights peeking their way through the small windows of the double doors in the front, the young male heaved a sigh of relief and turned a corner. The door to the 2p storage room was wide open, as he saw what appeared to be a hand pulling the curtains slightly up on the stage suddenly disappears back in, as though one of the 1P was looking through the small crack in the curtains to check on him. Shaking it off, the young, (h/c) haired male held the revolver close to his chest and began to glance around. Flavio was nowhere to be seen, no longer at the front criticizing the tables or decor, sticking his nose in the air and huffing in disgust like those fashionistas often did when they saw something they didn't like.

 

Walking slowly around the area, he made sure to glance left and right, readying his ears for any sound that made it known to him that someone was with him. From a distance, he could hear Alejandro, growling and cursing at him from here to kingdom come, clearly angry with him for shooting his shoulder. Another voice soon followed, asking a multitude of questions before a pair of footsteps began to stomp their way out of his office and down the east hall all the way to the front of the pizzeria.

 

At this point it was clear that he only had two options; one was that he try his luck and run back to his office but be trapped as well as losing battery power in seconds, and two was to run to the dark kitchen and try his chances with the animatronics grabbing knives and other such weapons to use against him. 

 

 _'Note to self, bring grandpa's night-vision goggles next time.'_  He thought to himself, as he tried to find a third option for himself. A low chuckle was heard, causing (y/n) to snap his head towards the source of the sound. Bright, blood red eyes glanced at him, as a low chuckle was heard once again. The red eyes began to back away into the open, darkened room of the 2p storage room, causing a shiver to run down his spine as the eyes soon disappeared.

 

"Gambatte..." The voice whispered, before its footsteps echoed and went back to its position. Now, (y/n) didn't know much about different languages and such, but that was definitely Japanese. His grandmother used to watch a lot of anime when she was younger, and her son, (y/n)'s father, liked anime too, so he knew a thing or two about what it sounded like.

 

Shaking his head, (y/n) began to back away towards the two large doors at the front, ready to fight back seeing that the two other animatronics were running after him. Flavio must have checked the bathrooms, while Alejandro went into the manager's office to look for him. And by the sound of different items being thrown around, it was obvious that Alejandro was after his head. "Shit." The young male muttered under his breath, gritting his teeth as he strained his ears in order to hear well.

 

"Get over zhere!" A loud, German voice called out, causing (y/n) to jump on his spot. From the stage, a hand poked out, pointing towards the direction of the employee lounges and break room. Deciding that the 1Ps were a lot more reliable than the 2Ps, the young male ran towards the brake rooms. "Go towards ze older door labeled Costume Room!"

 

Just as he made it past the different tables and booths, Flavio and Alejandro appeared. "There you are you shit!" Alejandro shouted, his Spanish accent peaking out as he growled. Flavio said nothing, as he followed the Latin animatronic towards the young male. Not glancing back, (y/n) ran and maneuvered his way towards the employee break rooms. As he stood in the small hall, he spotted an older, and very aged looking door that had boards on it, beneath it was a white line giving it a noticeable distance away from the double, and boarded up doors; as though there was a certain limit to it. For who, he had no idea.

 

"There you are!" Alejandro growled, as (y/n) turned to face the angry animatronic. The hole where the bullet from his shot gun could still be seen on his shoulder, making it noticeable that this human looking robot was anything  _but_  a human. As they grew closer and closer to him, (y/n) backed away, not realizing that his steps took him behind the white line he had taken notice of before. Alejandro growled, and launched forward, ignoring Flavio's girly cries for him to stop.

 

With both his arms reaching out for him, (y/n) cocked his revolver and prepared himself in order to blow a hole at Alejandro's head should the animatronic take another step. Property damage charges or not, he wasn't going to die, not tonight.

 

Taking another few steps back, (y/n) felt his back hit the boarded up door, as an echo was soon heard on the other side. Alejandro smirked and was inched away from him until-

**-ZzzzzZZZZZzzzzzZZZZzzzz-**

 

(E/c) eyes widened at the sight, wondering what had just occurred. Alejandro was just standing frozen on the spot, spazzing out and twitching every now and then. His head would snap to the side at times, as his eyes began to flash with zeros and ones, as though he were being transported to the matrix. 

 

 _'Sucks to be him then.'_  The young male thought, lowering his gun as Flavio made his way towards his animatronic friend with a sigh. "I told him to wait." He muttered to himself, as he placed his hands on his hips and sent the frozen animatronic a look, before turning to face (y/n).

 

He stood a few inches away from the white line, not once moving forward as his eyes took in the shorter male's appearance. All (y/n) could do was stand at his new safe zone, finger on the trigger in case the robot tried anything with him. Flavio stood there, his eyes glossing over with what appeared to be tears, as though he were seeing something or  _someone_  for the first time in centuries.

 

"(Y/n)... Is that really you?" He whispered, beginning to lift his hand to try and touch him, but lowering it as soon as he realized it was nearing the distance of the white line.

 

(Y/n) raised a brow at him, unsure as to why all the animatronics seemed to know his name, as though they've met before in the past. "How do you know my name? Did the others tell you or something?" He mumbled, as a smile began to grow on Flavio's face.

 

"I can't believe it! Y-You... I thought you had-a died! Luciano will be-a so happy to see you alive!"

_'Alive?'_

 

"You make it sound like I was killed or something..." The response made Flavio stiffen, as he squinted his eyes through old, cracked light pink shades. He appeared as though he wanted to get closer but hesitated, so he stood at his spot, not really moving much except his head to the side.

 

"Are you sure you're (y/n)?" He asked, looking a bit skeptical when the young male nodded at him. "What's your full name?"

 

"(Y/n) (l/n)."

 

By now, the young male had lowered his gun, feeling bad for the way the bot stared at him, looking as though he had found something he had wanted for so long, only to have it taken away from him in an instant. Flavio then took a step back, heaving a sigh before glancing down at the ground, he wanted nothing more than to just sit down and relax, not wanting to hit this emotional train that wanted him to hop on board and ride it to the land of feels.

 

As he was thinking this, he felt soft fingertips brushing against his face. Lifting his head, the animatronic watched as (y/n) took his glasses and began to inspect them; frowning at how old and used they appeared all the while hating the multiple cracks on them. Lifting his head, he smirked as the blond bot stared at him in utter shock.

 

"You know, you shouldn't pout like that.  _Fabulous_  people don't have time to pout." In a flash his circuits began to click, as memories rushed him. Someone he knew, who looked just like him and had said the exact same thing to him at some point, appeared in his mind as though he had seen them not too long ago.

 

"(N/n)..." He muttered, feeling at a loss for words as the nickname passed through his lips. (Y/n)'s eyes widened as he dropped the pink glasses, his arms began to wrap themselves on the animatronic, pulling him into a tight embrace as he felt his shoulder grow wet. Flavio felt the tears fall from his eyes, which had surprised him since they hadn't been activated in ages, they should have dried out by now but apparently, they hadn't. Feeling the warmth of an actual body around him, Flavio sniffled and lifted his hands, wrapping them around the young man and holding him close. (Y/n) didn't know what had happened, he just knew one thing and one thing only.

 

That Flavio just wasn't meant to cry.

 

He felt as though he’d been in this situation before, which he’d told him those exact same words before and that he’d held this very bot on this very spot a long while back. But how could that be possible? He's only met him that very night, he shouldn't be concerned with him, and he should just grab his revolver and blow the blond's circuits out. But he had dropped it along with the glasses, he didn't want to do it but he did, because Flavio was much more important at that moment.

 

The two just stood there in a tight embrace, as Flavio let out soft sobs, chanting the young male's nickname over and over again. They hadn't notice the pair of blue eyes that watched them, worried as to whether or not the boy would be completely fine staying alone with the crazy 2Ps.

 

But he had seen that (y/n) had been able to handle the two just fine on his own.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Upon Flavio's request, (y/n) had pulled Alejandro away from the small, white line, opening up the back of his head and rearranging the wires in order for him to be able to move again. Once he had done that, he took a few steps back and watched as the animatronic began to move his arms and legs, all in the hopes that they were working just fine.

 

Turning to him the Latin animatronic just heaved a sign and lifted his hand, ruffling the young male's head as though he were trying to apologize. Apparently, he had heard everything that the two had said and had a feeling as to what had happened, and despite Flavio looking and acting weak most of the time he knew the Italian animatronic was just as strong as Luciano.

 

(Y/n) hated being treated like a child and having people touch his head no matter how friendly they may be, he would have pulled the trigger to his revolver but Flavio had tried to make him 'remember' that Alejandro used to do that a LOT 'back in the day' as he put it.

Currently the three were sitting down at his office, as Alejandro tended to his wounded shoulder, while glancing at the guns that were behind (y/n). Although he was on okay terms with the young male, he could tell he had little to no trust in him, not that he could blame the boy or anything. Flavio scoffed as he glanced around the room, not liking the decor one bit and raising a brow at the random fan that was running in the background.

 

"This place is so ugly! You should really fix it up. Maybe some flowers here or there, you should definitely try to add some salmon pink here or there. You know, that colour is definitely groovy with all the girls nowadays."

 

Despite the situation, the young male turned to Flavio and let out a small laugh. "Groovy?" He asked, chuckling at the way the blond scoffed at him. "Yes, groovy, what you don't like groovy things?" He sassed, still confused as to why the young male was laughing. Even Alejandro was confused, wondering what was so funny with their way of speech and why the young night watchman found them so amusing. Most night watchmen who met with them were too scared to do anything if they did somehow manage to get passed all the others, but (y/n) was different.

 

He had guts, and he wouldn't take anything from them, going so far as to actually swindle Oliver and get the F.A.C.E family to protect him. Once his laughter died down, the young teen wiped a few stray tears away from his eyes, before taking in a deep breath to calm himself down.

 

"Flavio, buddy, what year do you think it is?" (Y/n) asked, raising a brow at him with his smile still in place. Without waiting for an answer, the young teen continued to explain why he had found the word so hilarious, along with their way of speech. "No one uses the slang 'Groovy' in 2015 dude; we say stupid shit like YOLO or... What was the other word," he murmured to himself, before snapping his fingers and smiling. "Dope! A lot of tweens say dope nowadays. Sadly, those kids also swear a lot more than they would have back in your day."

 

"Are you telling me that I'm... I'm..." Flavio began to mumble, his eyes widening in a panic as he placed his hands on his chest as though he felt it tightening. "...I'm out of  _style?_  That I'm no longer within the times? That the fashion I love so much... Is ahead of me? AM I OUT OF FASHION?!"

 

(Y/n) didn't feel like nodding, but he did to confirm the animatroics suspicious, watching as he began to panic and cry. His cries were loud enough to echo around the office, no doubt reaching the main hall and stage. Everyone was probably thinking he was torturing the animatronic, especially with the way Flavio was screaming out and sobbing like a baby. Alejandro growled and looked as though he wanted to murder him, his eyes glowing a bright red as he gritted his teeth, which (y/n) had noticed they looked a bit rusty and in need of maintenance.

 

Standing, the brunet stomped over to the blond and grabbed the back of his old looking clothes, turning him around and punching him square in the nose. While they fought, (y/n) couldn't help but notice their clothes. They were faded and old, with some stains that resembled that of oil, there were holes here and there with a few scratches with a multitude of wrinkles from head to toe.

 

Alejandro's suit must have been from way back when the pirate era was around, yet the once, bright red coat was now a light, pale red that looked almost like a salmon or peach colour. His hair was messy and un-kept; the ponytail he once held was all shaggy and filthy, making the young male feel like he should do something about it. Flavio was the same, the bright yellow shirt and once white coloured coat were both faded with old age. His, what (y/n) could only assume to be parachute pants, were torn and filled with wrinkles from the bottom all the way to the top.

_'Now that I think about it,'_  (y/n) thought to himself.  _'Everyone else is the same that includes the 1Ps... They may be robots but even_  they  _deserve some nice new clothes and even some hair products. Wait... Can you even WASH an animatronic's hair?'_

 

"But I'm not fashionable anymore!" Flavio cried, as Alejandro shook him, his arms around the blond's neck as he tried to strangle him. With a growl, Alejandro shook him even more before opening his mouth to curse the blond from here to kingdom come.

 

"Give it a rest already bastardo! None of the kids like you anyway you-" Before he could finish what he was saying, he turned his head and raised a brow, watching as the young male raised his hand and hummed in thought. His fingers gently touched the surprisingly greasy and tangled hair that was in a messed up ponytail, wondering if he should cut or comb it to make it much nicer for Alejandro. "What are you doing?" Alejandro asked in a low growl, causing Flavio to stop his sobbing and turn to watch (y/n), eyes wide in curiosity as the young male continued to check the animatronic's hair.

 

"I wanted to check out your hair, especially since it looks like it's in need of a good washing..." (Y/n) muttered truthfully, not really paying attention to the angry and embarrassed expression on the robot's face. Alejandro felt a sense of nostalgia wash over him, trying not to enjoy the way the shorter male gently touched his hair and examined it with a serious expression. It's been so long since someone's touched his hair like that, not that he would admit that he liked it to anyone, but he'll admit it to himself that he did miss the feeling. Turning around, Alejandro gazed down at the male, examining his thinking expression as flashes of memories from way back in the day started to pop into his mind.

_You should really take care of your hair, it looks amazing on you and I know a lot of the ladies love it just as much as I do..._

 

Remembering that particular line made the animatronic's eyes widened, as he continued to gaze intensely at the young teen. Now that he took a better look at him in the light, he could see why Flavio told him not to lay a hand on the night watchman.

 

He resembled him, he resembled  _their_  (y/n), the one that they've known for a while now.

 

However, he didn't seem to remember them, or else he would have done something to greet them before his shift, like he always would. This resemblance and the possible loss of his memory may be the main reason as to why the Allies tried so hard to protect him, especially Oliver, since he hadn't allowed anyone to lay a finger on the watchman since the night the two first met.

 

"(Y/n)..." Alejandro spoke in a surprisingly soft tone, shocking both the night watchman and Flavio as they stared at them with wide eyes. Lifting his hands, he reached out to the young man's cheeks, wanting to cup them and look into the eyes he's missed gazing into and having them gaze back at him like they had all those years ago. He was the reason as to why they did this, why they killed every single night watchman and women. They could never replace him, no one could, and  _that_  was why they all couldn't bear the thought of them having someone new take the job that didn't belong to them, it belonged to (y/n).

 

Cupping his cheeks with as much gentleness as he could muster, Alejandro watched him with a saddened expression, hoping that it really  _was_  him, and that he remembered them all after the Bite of '87.

 

"You remember us... Right? The bite back in '87 didn't make you forget about us, did it?" He muttered.

 

By now, Flavio was standing and had made his way towards the young male, nodding his head along with Alejandro, tears running down his cheeks as he sniffled. (Y/n) stayed quiet, wanting to say something but not having a single thing to say. They wanted an answer, a good one, but he couldn't provide them with the one they wanted, and knowing this only made him feel bad. These animatronics were crazy and murderous, but when they acted this way, it made him feel as though they actually  _had_  feelings and knew what it was like to go through pain and sorrow.

 

It was the same with Oliver and everyone else; they each had their own feelings, even if they didn't want to show it. Oliver did, and he tried his hardest to believe that  _he_  was the (y/n) that they knew, always asking if he remembered.

 

And that was what bothered him; they asked if he remembered anything at all.

 

But what could he remember? He hadn't met them at all; he's never met any of the animatronics in person before, only the ones up on stage from when he was a child.

 

"(Y/n)!" Flavio cried, running behind him and wrapping his arms around the young male's body. Scoffing, Alejandro moved in closer and also wrapped his arms around his body, engulfing him in a hug. The two kept asking him if he remembered, if he knew what it was like to be locked up for ages and if he still remembered the Bite of '87 as well as they did. 

 

 _'I keep hearing about that damn bite and I_  still  _have no idea what the hell it is!'_  He thought, heaving a sigh and lifting his hands in order to awkwardly return the gesture. He had trouble hugging or having physical contact with anyone other than his grandparents. With his right hand, he wrapped it around Alejandro's back, while his left reached up and awkwardly patted Flavio's hair.

 

"I'm... Fine I suppose?" He muttered, heaving a sigh when the two apologized, stating that it wasn't their fault he was supposedly injured due to  _the bite._  

 

"(Y/n)... It wasn't us that caused it... It was Luciano..." Flavio sniffled, burying his head into the nape of the young male's neck. Alejandro let out a growl, tightening his hold on the shorter male's body when he had heard Luciano's name.

 

"That bastard, he made the mistake and had you injured. He's the reason we're locked up and why that jerk had you taken away." He muttered. "Listen, the one who murdered those kids wasn't us..."

 

Hearing this caused the young male to lift his head and stare at the animatronic with wide eyes, surprised that he knew who was behind all those murders from way back in the day. He had heard about them, they were probably before he was born if he remembered correctly, but his grandparents had the newspaper articles somewhere in the house where he’d read them before. He didn't know  _why_  they had them, but he knew that his family was  _always_  connected to this place, and knowing that always confused him.

 

Yet, that was probably why the animatronics knew something about him. "Wait... You know the one who’s behind the murders?" (Y/n) asked surprised to see the two of them nodding in synchronization. "Who was it?"

 

Flavio had to glance away, as though not even wanting to remember the person behind the murders. Alejandro, on the other hand, had to stop himself from tightening his hands; he didn't want to hurt the young boy in the process. "It was the-"

__

_**DING DONG DING DONG!** _

**6:00 A.M.**

 

 (E/c) eyes watched as Alejandro stayed frozen in place, staring down at him with a serious expression, his arms still around his body gripping him tightly.  _'No! Damn it I was just about to find out who it was that killed those kids!'_  The night watchman thought with a groan, leaning his tired head against Alejandro's shoulder. He wanted to know, he felt the need to know and he had no idea why.

 

Those murders happened a long time ago, yet it bothers him to his very soul, he needed to find the murderer. If he was dead, than he'd find a way to eventually prove the man or woman responsible for the death of all those kids. For some odd and unexplained reason, he felt that the animatronics, as well as the souls of those children, were not at peace. Something or someone was behind all of this, and he wanted nothing more than to see who or what it was. This would explain the voices in the recorded messages, the angry animatronics and their reasons for attacking any and all night watchmen and women who joined the Axis Powers' Pizzeria family.

 

Heaving a sigh, the young teen lifted his head and pursed his lips.  _'Well, guess there's no point in worrying about that now, I'll just have to ask the animatronics tomorrow or something in order to get some answers.'_  With that, (y/n) spared Alejandro and Flavio once last glance before turning his body and trying to slide past their grip.

 

However, every time he tried to move, he became unable to, what with both of their grip still embracing him in their frozen hug.

 

Dread and panic rushed through his veins as he struggled to get out, grunting in pain when he pulled a muscle in his attempt. They were old so he could probably break their arms if he pushed hard enough, however, that was not something he planned on doing.

 

"Damn it..." He muttered, turning his head from left to right in order to find some form of escape, there had to be one; there was  _ALWAYS_  an escape route. At least, there always was in movies and video games. Right as he was about to kick the two animatronics in the crotch, he heard the front doors to the pizzeria open, as the sound of Denis' whistling filling the room reached his ears.

 

He’d never been so happy to hear the blond's voice as he had at that very moment, he felt like he would have shed a tear right then and there. Taking in a deep breath, he knew this would probably frighten the teen, but it was better to make him rush over there to help him rather than have him there wondering around without bothering to pass by his office.

 

"DENIS!!!"

 

As suspected, he heard a crash of chairs falling to the floor, before the sound of rushing feet made their way towards the east hall. Huffing soon followed, and he was then met with the sight of a frightened and panicked blond, staring at him as though he were preparing himself to witness a bloody scene. "(Y/n) are you alright?!" He asked, panting profoundly before raising a brow at the sight.

 

Standing there in the middle of the room, was the young, night watchman, with two animatronics frozen in place, barricading his body from any and all attempts of escape in what he could only assume to be a bear hug from the two of them.

 

Sure he and the others always found the 2Ps in strange and sort of funny positions before, causing them to wonder what it was that (y/n) had done that night to make them freeze in those positions. But this one was baffling; causing Denis to stand there, confused as he tried to register what it was that was going on. Rolling his eyes, the young watchman groaned and sent him a glare, causing the teen to tense on his spot.

 

"You know, being in this position isn't really fun, so if you can help me out of here,  _yeah that'd be great._ " (Y/n) told him in a sarcastic tone, watching as Denis shook his head and snapped back to reality. He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head before making his way towards him and the animatronics. He seemed impressed, as he tried to gently but firmly remove the arms from around (y/n)'s body, not wanting to hurt the watchman or even break company properly and have the animatronics angry at him.

 

"This is the first time I've seen these two animatronics... They don't come out too often." Denis commented, laughing at the annoyed and hurried expression on the young watchman's face.

 

It wasn't that (y/n) hated him or anything; it was just that he was tired and wanted to go to bed and sleep. That night was the most tiring; he hadn't been expecting any of it, not even the strange red eyes that had peeked out of the doorway of the 2P storage room.

 

He needed to do some research, especially after that night. Sure he had  _some_  knowledge of what had happened a few years ago at the pizzeria, but he didn't know much. What bothered him the most was the fact that the animatronics knew him, his name and everything? He had no idea how they knew him or when they've met, but they were 100% sure he was the (y/n) (l/n) that they knew and loved from all those years ago. Also, he wanted to desperately find out what exactly the Bite of '87 was and if this other (y/n) had been the one to cause it or was the victim of it.

 

Whoever this other (y/n) (l/n) was, he played a crucial part in all of this.

 


	8. Night 7: The Axis

"You want to padlock the door again?" Bernard asked, raising a brow as he placed a bowl of pasta down in front of the young watchman.

 

With a quick thank you to the chef, the young watchman nodded and lifted his fork to begin eating his pasta. "I thought it'd be best to have a nice, calming night to myself, especially after all the shit Alejandro and Flavio put me though." He explained, digging into his meal and eating it happily. Don't get him wrong he loved pizza, but too much of it all the time was a bit tiring.

 

At that moment Denis walked in with Jake, the two of them clenching onto their stomach as they tried their hardest not to burst out laughing. (Y/n) was already used to their weird antics, so this didn't bother him. Bernard turned to them with a raised eyebrow, opening his mouth to ask them what was so funny, until a familiar, loud roar cut him off.

 

"MR. (L/N) WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?"

 

Turning his head slight away from his meal in order to glance at the door, the young watchman smirked when he noticed his supposed boss approach him, his face red and fuming with rage. Step by step he grew closer, causing all of the other employees to back away, excluding Bernard and (y/n). Denis and Jake backed away slightly, hiding behind the tall, raven haired chef as their boss sent them a glare to shut their laughing.

 

(Y/n) simply smirked, leaning into the palm of his hand in a calm and laid back manner, watching as his boss walked up to him and huffed. "Hello there boss man," the watchman greeted, turning back to eat his pasta in peace. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

 

He was breathing heavily, making a strangle-like noise as though he were trying to take in big gulps of breath but becoming unable to do so as fast as he wished he could. "What have you done to my office?!" He finally growled, clenching his large hands into tight fists. He wanted answers, wanting to know why (y/n) would do such a thing for a man his age. He was twenty right? So why did he have to go about acting like a child and trashing the place? Specifically his office?

 

The young watchman took his time in chewing, enjoying the fact that his boss was irritated and very much displeased at the sight of his trashed office. No doubt he had thought it was all (y/n)'s fault that the office had ended up the way it did, but he must have forgotten as to who it was that risked his life night after night with killer animatronics all because a certain boss refused to let him go or hire someone else. Swallowing the delicious home-made pasta that Bernard had taken the time to make for him, the young man turned to his boss and stood, wanting to stare at him eye to eye rather than have him look down at him.

 

"You actually believe  _I_  was the one that did  _that_  to  _your_  office? I downright  **hate**  your guts, yes, but I hate your guts SOO much that I'd never set FOOT into that piece of trash office of yours." (Y/n) began, not caring if he should show his own boss respect or not. The man practically placed him in a building with killer bots, sure he got along with them the more he got to know them but still, he wasn't fond of getting placed in a war zone where his ass virginity was up for grabs by insane walking and talking objects. His boss held a shocked expression on his face, as the others all stared at him in shock.

 

They never thought to be rude to the man, especially since they liked getting paid even if he was a total jerk to them all. Denis and Jake were shocked, staring at (y/n) as though he were their hero, all the while Bernard stood there with his arms crossed over his chest, beaming down at (y/n) with a proud smirk like a father would his child.

 

"It was the animatronics after my ass that did that, so don't you dare try to pin this on me." That being said, the young watchman turned and sat himself back down, continuing to eat as though he hadn't just yelled at his boss mere moments ago.

 

Annie had entered the kitchen when she had heard her boss enter, stopping in her tracks the moment she spotted (y/n) stand, she knew better than to try and interfere in their affairs especially with that 'don't mess with me' expression on his face. Watching their interaction was a shock to them all, especially since the last of the families that had been at the pizzeria for a party had left right when he had stormed into the place in order to yell at the night watchman.

 

He couldn't really do anything except get angry and yell at (y/n), since the young male couldn't be fired, and it would go against the contract he had made the watchman sign if he lowered his pay for anything unreasonable. He couldn't even get the authorities involved, since they had no idea about the animatronics unless he wanted to soil the already fragile name of Axis Powers' Pizzeria. Basically, (y/n) held the most power there out of all of them, this included their boss.

 

He was the head boss there now, and everyone knew not to cross that line now.

 

The man grumbled under his breath, before turning his body around and freezing on his spot. Everyone was staring at him, some even snickering under their breaths. He had been humiliated in front of all of his employees and all because he had accused the young watchmen for a crime that the Hetaloids had committed.

 

"Seriously, if you want to get them to stop being such bastards, you should stay the night with me and tell them yourself." The young male mumbled, before continuing to eat his pasta in peace, not really bothering to watch his boss curse under his breath and exited the room. As soon as he left, everyone who had been holding in their laughter finally let it out. The room was filled with everyone's chuckles and giggles, followed by a few people taking in a few breaths, their eyes filling with tears as they continued to laugh. It was something that brought a smile to his lips, glad to see that at least the tension he had felt when he had first arrived at the pizzeria was slowly leaving day by day.

 

It was a nice change, especially since he needed to spend some happy days with his coworkers, because he never knew when the animatronics might lose it and decide to kill him without a second thought. Back on stage as the curtains began to close, the young looking Japanese animatronic allowed his eyes to travel towards the kitchen as the boss of the establishment stormed out.

 

He was able to catch a quick glimpse of the night watchman that everyone had been so happy to have met and was surprise to see who it was, especially when he did not seem fazed in the slightest by his employer's outburst.

 

This watchman was interesting indeed, and he'd do almost anything to have a chance to speak with him personally at some point in the future.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

With Bernard at the door ready to hold it open in case it slammed shut behind the him, (y/n) walked in with little to no hesitation. His eyes scanned the darkened room as it was illuminated by the light that peeked in from the entry way along with a dim light bulb that hung weakly from the ceiling, as the glow of each of the animatronics caught his attention. The Allies seemed to be fully charged but it was obvious that they made no move to harm him; however that thought in itself didn't stop the young watchman from staying on guard.

 

He's played scary games before, and he never did so well with the jump scares.

 

"You okay in there lad?" Bernard asked, also on guard as his eyes glared heatedly at the familiar blond that stood a few feet away from the entrance.

 

"Yeah I'm fine, just looking around a bit..." (Y/n) responded, as he moved towards Xiao and Viktor. "I missed you guys, sorry to have locked you up but seems like I'll have to do it again tonight." He told them softly, knowing that it would be pretty embarrassing if Bernard had heard him. He made sure to look pretty damn tough in front of his peers, not showing much fear when it involved the 2Ps and always puffing out his chest with cocky pride when his boss was around. He took notice of the way James' and Al's hand twitched in slight annoyance, almost as though they hated the very thought of being away from him for another night.

 

"It won't be for long, I just have something to prepare before I see you guys again." He whispered, sending them a smile and a wink before walking in deeper into the room. Bernard kept his eyes and ears open, knowing that the animatronics were likely to start moving to harm the boy. Despite what the young watchman said about getting along with them, it was still a pretty big risk to enter the room for no apparent reason.

 

"Las, if ye just tell me what you're looking for, I can help ya. Ya don't need to be roaming around in here, what if they start moving?" Bernard called out, raising a brow as (y/n) began to feel the fabric of Jame's and Francios' clothing. He had been acting strange since he had arrived at work that day, muttering things to himself, checking out the 1Ps' body types and even asking Annie if she knew how to sew. Whatever he was planning was probably something he shouldn't question, but still, the boy's health and well-being was more important. Humming to himself, (y/n) turned his head and squinted his eyes as he took notice of a faint, green glow further into the storage room.

 

It must belong to Alejandro and Flavio, since the two weren't with the Allies and he hadn't been to that part of the room yet since the light didn't reach that far. But upon further inspection, he took notice of something that he hadn't realized before. A few feet away from the two charging ports where he supposed Flavio and Alejandro were, there were three extra ports with a forth far away from the others closest to the wall.

 

It was as though they purposely placed them there, to give them some distance away from the door. Humming in thought, the young watchman debated on whether or not he should go there and see what or who stood in that place. Curiosity getting the better of him, he began to move forward, only to freeze as soon as he felt someone tug on the sleeves of his uniform jacket. That was strange, since the animatronics shouldn't be active or moving until midnight where they were allowed to roam the empty pizzeria.

 

Turning to glance over his shoulder with a confused expression on his face, the young male was surprised to find Francois and James' hand both grabbing a small pit of his jacket sleeves. They still had their heads down and stood straight in the position they had been when he and Bernard opened the storage room, yet their hands still reached out towards him. It was as though they wanted to stop him from going over to the other end of the storage room, as though they knew who or what was there.

 

A chill ran down the watchman's spin, it felt as though someone was staring at him intensely, as though wanting to harm him in every way possible. He's felt this before, he remembers this feeling well and it was not a feeling he liked. Ever so slowly, (y/n) turned back to face the direction of the far off charging ports, only to have the blood drain from his face at what he saw.

 

There, a few feet away in the distance, were a pair of familiar crimson eyes.

 

They stared at him hungrily, un-moving and sparkling with deep interest. Those eyes, the eyes that did not turn away from him nor did they blink, wanting to capture the young male's very being as it studied him from head to toe brought a chill down his neck as they continued their small staring contest. A soft growl reached his ears, as (y/n)'s (e/c) orbs turned to see James gritting his teeth, yet still having his head bowed to appear as he normally does. Glancing quickly over to where Bernard was, he realized that the elder male hadn't noticed a thing that was going on and was still eyeing down Oliver and Allen, as though they would jump up and scare him the moment he turned to look away.

 

Swallowing hard and actually feeling a deep fear for his life since the first night he worked there, the watchman turned his attention back to the red eyed animatronic. This time, his eyes seemed brighter and slightly closer than before, a toothy smile evident on its face as it continued to stare, knowing that it made the watchman uneasy.

 

"Fuck it." (Y/n) muttered, feeling the slight grip on his sleeves loosen, giving him enough time to turn on his heels and speed walk straight out of there.

 

He could’ve ran, but he had a feeling that if he did, it would only provoke whatever 2P he was dealing with and placing Bernard in danger was not something he was willing to do.

 

"Nope, nope nope nope nope nope." He chanted under his breath, walking past the Oliver animatronic and making it towards the pizza chef's side.

 

"Did ye get what you were looking for Las?" Bernard asked, grunting when (y/n) gripped his upper arm in an iron hold and pulled him out with little to no hesitation.

 

Once out of the storage room, (y/n) let go of Bernard's arm and turned around to slam the large door shut, causing the sound to echo all around the place. Everyone who had been cleaning turned their heads toward them in fright, eyeing the panting watchman with confused and concerned gazes as he stayed at the door. Eyes wide and beads of sweat rolling down his face, he could feel himself slowly regaining the small bits of courage he had before he met with those eyes again. They brought a fear in him that he never knew he had, and what's more, they didn't even hold an ounce of regret nor compassion like the other animatronics do.

 

Flavio and Alejandro even had that small bit of remorse as well as pent up rage, which explained why they said and did the things they did the other night. But that animatronic, whoever it was, seemed more dangerous than all the ones he's met up until now. Squeezing his eyes shut, the young watchman took in a deep breath and tried to calm himself down, and ignoring the words of concern Bernard sent his way.

 

The cool metal of the storage room door helped him a bit, as his racing heart slowed its pace and went back to normal.

 

If that animatronic was who (y/n) thought he was... Than this Luciano must be even worse...

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Locking the door with four times the amount of locks, (y/n) was pleased to be sitting in front of the storage room door, shot gun in hand in case the red eyed bastard tried to escape. On the party table where he sat was a bowl of chips with some pizza, as well as a six pack of RedBull. He needed the energy if he was going to fight against them this time, now that there was going to be more animatronics trying to break the door.

 

He didn't know why he was acting this way, or why those red eyes affected him so much, but they did. They brought back a horrific image to his mind, a memory of a nightmare he would constantly have as a child the more he thought about it. Those red eyes staring at him deeply, watching from the side as a pair of amethyst coloured eyes stood opposite of him, both watching intensely as someone strangled him and glared down as though he were the cause of their misery.

 

Of course, before he could fully understand the dream, he'd wake up and call for his grandparents. They were the eyes that belonged to true killers, ones that meant they wouldn't hesitate to drink your blood like wine, bathe in it as though it were their biggest victory or even paint a picture using your own finger as a brush.

 

He had a gory imagination, but he blamed all those years of horror games for it.

 

"That's fucking creepy..." He muttered to himself, lifting a trembling hand to reach over and pick up a can of RedBull, opening it up with his thumb and chugging it down while holding tightly onto his shotgun. So far, it was a few seconds away from midnight and he had yet to hear anything from the door. That was a good thing, this meant that maybe tonight they wouldn't be coming for him and he might be at peace. Finally, a night with nothing to bother, worry or scare him to the point of fainting.

 

Suddenly, the sound of someone's clothing ruffling caught the watchman's attention, and without a moment's hesitation, he placed the RedBull down with a slam and turned to aim his gun at the intruder. His finger was already on the trigger just waiting to shoot, he was just about to blow the animatronic's head off, until he heard that oh-so-familiar voice let out a frightened shriek.

 

"D-D-DON'T SHOOT! D-DON'T SHOOT! I'M JUST A POOR ITALIAN WHO WANTED TO TALK AND EAT AND MAKE FRIENDS! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! THE KIDS WILL BE SAD AND I WON'T BE ABLE TO SING TO THEM ANY MORE SO PLEASE DON'T SHOOT ME!  _GERMANY!!!_ "

(Y/n) flinched and growled at the high pitched screaming, lowering his gun as the animatronic went from screaming at the top of his lungs to whimpering and sobbing softly. A pair of heavy footsteps followed, along with two others that seemed as though they were trying to gain up on him. Without thinking, (y/n) quickly stood and ran from his place at the table, all the way back to his office.

 

Once inside, he slammed his hand down on the red button, successfully closing the door before running towards the other one and doing the same. Once inside the safety of his office, the young male huffed and tried to catch his breath, slowly moving towards his desk where his chair was only to slump down on it and placing his shotgun down onto the floor next to him. Picking up the tablet, he quickly turned it on and changed the channels until he finally got the surveillance camera that was aimed at the spot he had been sitting at moments ago. There stood the Italy animatronic, being scolded by Germany, with Japan as well as a silver haired male watching off in the sidelines while snickering to himself.

 

"Ah thank god," the young watchman muttered, placing the tablet down as he took in a deep breath, leaning back against his chair and nearly sliding off of it as he relaxed. He was sure it was the crimson eyed demon that had somehow escaped the storage room, but fortunately, it was just the 1Ps. "I was sure I had to blow some bot's circuits out..."

 

As he took in a few more deep breaths to calm himself, he began to think of ways to get through this night. Why did that crimson eyed animatronic affect him so much? Why was he so scared to the point where his stomach twisted itself into knots? Why did he feel like throwing up, turning tail and running away without ever coming back? Something about all of this made no sense, it made him quiver with anxiety and panic, it made him feel short of breath and want to throw up whatever it was that was in his stomach. It could be the RedBull, or it could be all of the emotions that have been piling up one after another ever since he started working there.

 

Was he breaking down?

 

Was he finally going to lose it, go insane and just end himself?

 

Something in him told him not to, but it was taking all of his will to pay attention and not give in to the insanity that The Axis Powers' Pizzeria was taunting him with, the insanity it carried and hid from the rest of the world during the day. Sitting at his desk with his hands clenching his head, the young watchman took in a shaky breath and swallowed hard. All that was left was to calm down completely and think things clearly, no making rash decisions, no break down and  _definitely_  no rampage. The 1P Axis couldn't be all that bad, could they? And if he remembered correctly, Arthur told him how different they were from their supposed counterparts.

 

A knock at the metal doors caused him to snap out of his thoughts, as he jumped slightly in his seat. Reaching for his shotgun, the young watchman cocked it and aimed it with quivering hands at the door. His breathing, which had gone back to normal, slowly picked up again as the knocking continued. It sounded courteous, as though someone were visiting a friend's house and wanted to let them know they had arrived. From the other side of the metal door, a deep and surprisingly soothing German voice called out, making sure to speak clearly and calmly so as to not scare him any more than he already was.

 

"Mr. Watchman? I am sorry on behalf of Italy, he's wanted to meet you since the day you arrived but in the end all he did was frighten you. Twice." The German animatronic heaved a deep sigh, as a soft 've' followed behind before he continued. "We would like to speak with you, if that's alright. We won't take up too much of your time, so if you could let us in, it would be greatly appreciated."

 

(Y/n) hesitated with the response, not really knowing how to react. They could be telling the truth, especially since the 1Ps were, again as previously mentioned, harmless. But he was still worried and carried his doubts with him. What if they attacked? Would they do the unspeakable and pounce on him, much like Xiao and Viktor had almost done so? Swallowing hard, the young watchman inhaled deeply from his nose and slowly walked towards the metal door, making sure to keep the gun aimed perfectly in case he does decide to open it.

 

"Will you try to rape me like all the other animatronics? Or no?" It was a similar question to the one he had asked Arthur and Alfred, and hopefully his answer will also be similar.

 

"WHAT?! NEIN!!! THAT'S DISGUSTING!"

 

It was a good enough answer.

 

Exhaling the breath he had no idea he had been holding, the young watchman lowered his gun and pressed that all too familiar red button, allowing the door to slide open and revealing a horrified, confused and offended Ludwig, Feliciano and Kiku. Ignoring them, (y/n) turned around and walked towards the other door to open it, taking small steps in order to calm his worries down while he was at it. If they just wanted to talk like the Allies did last time, then it was better to not waste power and just have both doors open in case.

 

On the bright side, if that crimson eyed 2P actually decides to escape, then he could just use Ludwig as bait since he's the buff one and was most likely the heaviest thanks to his muscles. As the door opened, he met with a confused face and bright red eyes staring down at him.

 

"Ah! You finally opened the door."

 

Those red eyes, the ones that bring fear into him were staring down at him as a smile crept into that animatronic's face. Before he knew it, a high pitched scream left (y/n)'s lips, as he felt his body fall backwards.

 

Within minutes, everything turned to darkness.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

"Bruder! You should’ve known he would have fainted!" Ludwig scolded, as Feliciano, Kiku and Antonio all tried to fan and wake up the watchman. Upon opening the second door, he’d met face to face with Gilbert, the animatronic that seemed to enjoy talking about his supposed nation of Prussia. Of course, the Prussian man had no idea he’d frightened the watchman so badly that he'd faint, but the sight of him falling over like a damsel in distress was hilarious.

 

"Kesesesese!"

 

"Humph, the idiota had it coming. If he knew we were coming, why the hell didn't he prepare for it?" Lovino grumbled, spinning around in (y/n)'s office chair like an idiot with a straight face. He didn't want them to know that he was actually having fun with the spinning chair in the office, he'd rather die than let them know. They’d heard from the Allies all about the new night watchman, and how he was able to take care of the 2P and still hold himself up unlike the others before him. They’d seen him from up on stage and behind the curtains, and would hear the boss of the place complain about him, his coworkers compliment him and the 2Ps whisper from inside the storage room just how interesting and great he was.

 

All of this intrigued them, and they wanted to also get along and get to know him. But they should have known walking up to him while he was shaking like a scared chihuahua, hopped up on energy drinks and holding a shotgun was not a smart idea. Then again, it was Feliciano who decided it was the smartest move.

 

A soft groan escaped (y/n)'s lips, as he began to stir. Italy was kneeling on the floor with the man's head on his lap, and feeling him move was enough to alert him that he was going to wake up soon. "Germany! Germany! He's waking up."

 

Slowly, the young watchman stirred and shook his head. The others grew closer to see if he was alright and didn't suffer any injuries when he fainted, each worried for the young male's well-being. As they waited, they couldn't help but think how familiar the young watchman seemed, then again he could be a child that grew up going to the pizzeria and this was their first time in a long time seeing him again, it was the most likely possibility. Slowly, his eyes began to open, and they were met with dull, (e/c) eyes staring back at them in a small daze. "Are you alright?" Ludwig asked, watching closely as the (h/c) haired male furrowed his eyebrows in slight confusion. He stared at them for what felt like hours, until the whole situation up until the point where he fainted all registered into his brain.

 

 With wide eyes, the young male sat up swiftly and pushed Ludwig away with strength he had no idea he held, before slowly crawling towards a corner in his small office.

 

"Hey, it's okay, calm down alright? We aren't here to hurt you amigo." Antonio tried to reassure him, sending the boy a small smile, his emerald green eyes gleaming with guilt. They didn't mean to scare him off like they had, but he guessed that now the damage was done and the boy would fear them like he feared their counterparts. It was understandable, but the thought still hurt. Panting softly, the young watchman's eyes travelled from each and every single one of them, taking in their appearance in order to make sure that none of them were the 2P he had been waiting for that night.

 

It'd be dangerous for him if they were, especially since the 2p had grown fond of him. He feared for his virginity, as well his life, but mostly for his virginity. A man has his pride you know, and he'd rather not die being done in by a blood thirsty robot.

 

Feliciano was confused and worried, while his brother tried to look as though he couldn't care less, but it was as obvious as the blue in the sky that Lovino was more worried than he let on. Antonio looked as though he wanted to say something, but instead he kept his mouth shut and simply smiled.

 

Kiku and Ludwig were both quiet and calm like they normally would be, sitting there waiting patiently for him to be ready to speak, but in their eyes it was evident that they were having an inner conflict. And lastly, the red eyed animatronic that had scared him half to death. There he stood, Gilbert, the Prussian animatronic that was Ludwig's elder brother.

 

He rarely showed up on stage, but when he did the kids went crazy, he acted like a child himself so he could relate to most of them. The two simply stared at each other, causing Gilbert to smile as though he had won a prize, all the while the watchman made sure he wasn't who he thought he was. Those eyes seemed different, they didn't seem as menacing or as blood thirsty as the ones in the storage room, and if that didn't convince him then the fact that he was with the 1Ps should be more than enough evidence that he was completely harmless.

 

After a few minutes passed by with nothing but them staring at one another, (y/n) let out a sigh of relief, before groaning loudly as his hands went up to massage his head. "Thank God... I thought you were that red eyed 2p from earlier that wanted to kill me..."

 

At the sound of his voice, the others let out a sigh as they felt relief wash over them. They were glad to see that the boy was alright and unharmed, and it was even better now that they realized he didn't fear them like they thought he would. "Ve! You're okay! That's great!"Feliciano exclaimed, not hesitating to move closer to the watchman. Out of instinct the watchman flinched, moving away slightly as Feliciano sat himself down next to him. "I'm-a sorry I scared you... I just wanted to talk with you, and I was hungry because I always see you with pizza!" Of course Feliciano would say that, he was created to eat with the kids in case they fed him, all of them were.

 

Pursing his lips, the (h/c) haired man eyed the animatronic next to him down for a minute, before regaining his composer and trying to act like his regular old self. They were kind enough to take care of him when he fainted; the least he could do was be hospitable. "I'm (y/n), (y/n) (l/n). I'm guessing Arthur and the others told you already." He introduced himself, not ready for the sudden hug he was given.

 

"SI! Everybody knows about you! You're the only one who's still alive! And you look so nice, and you're nice to everyone and you don't like that mean old boss man who yells and secretly hides all the newspaper articles and-"

 

"Feliciano." Ludwig called out in a stern voice, scaring his friend to the point of him shivering and hiding behind the watchman. Heaving a sigh, Ludwig composed himself and sat up straight, sending (y/n) a serious gaze as he introduced himself. "I am Ludwig, this is Kiku," turning to gesture at the raven haired male next to him, who simply nodded in return. "Mein bruder Gilbert," the albino smiled and posed while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at (y/n), ignoring the way his brother rolled his eyes in his direction before turning to the last two animatronics in the room. "And this is Lovino, and Antonio. We're sorry for scaring you but we wanted to introduce ourselves. I didn't know you were jittery about what happened today in the storage room."

 

"Wait," (y/n) began, sitting up straight with Feliciano still clinging to him from behind. "You know about that?" Ludwig nodded, as did the others. They knew about everything that happened in the pizzeria, it was something they had picked up over the years, sure eavesdropping is rude but they couldn't help it. Just because they stand still in one spot for a long period of time doesn't mean they couldn't hear or see anything, that was how they got their information, and they were never caught for it.

 

"I don't know what happened in there exactly, but you came out shaking and pale, something you haven't looked like since the first few days you arrived here." The others nodded in agreement, staring at him as though to prove they were telling the truth, with the exception of Lovino who seemed to be tinkering with an object in his hands.

 

"Bernard san was telling the others that something inside the room scared you, and it must have been true because you were shaking with a gun in your hands like you were expecting someone." Kiku butted in, staring at him with a serious expression, one the young watchmen never thought he'd see.

 

"Was it...  _Him?_ " Antonio piped up, causing the others to tense as (y/n) raised a brow at him in questioning.

 

"B-B-Bastard! You know we can't-a talk about him! H-H-He'll kill us all!" Lovino responded with a quivering tone, clenching onto the object in his hands tightly, all the while shivering on his spot as though a cold chill ran down his spine. Turning to face Feliciano, who sent the watchman a saddened expression, (y/n) raised a brow as though expecting him out of all the others to answer him. Feliciano, of course, tried hard to keep his mouth shut, but with the stern look that was sent his way he couldn't take it anymore and decided it was best to just blurt it out and tell him everything he knew.

 

"He... He only comes out if it's really important... L-Like if the night watchman is somehow still alive or if he hears a child screaming or..." He faded off, glancing down at the ground while the others glanced away. They knew who he was talking about, and they had seen it firsthand without question. He was a monster, a being that shouldn't exist yet the company knew that they couldn't get rid of him for fear of a murdering spree and having it all linked back to them.

 

"Or...?" (Y/n) egged on, wanting to know more and to see who he was dealing with. Was this the crimson eyed demon that had stared at him when he entered the storage room? Or could they be talking about  _him_ , the one that he had been warned about time and time again since he started working there?

 

After a moment of silence, Feliciano decided to continue, knowing that sooner or later (y/n) would find out and if he didn't know about it, he might get himself killed. "... Or if the power runs out. He's the most active when everything is pitch black, and he actually activates when it's dark." He explained. "It's hard to deactivate him once he's awake, and it takes a team of people to turn him off during working hours..." Feliciano's voice wavered the more he talked about it, fear rang as clear as day in his voice as the young animatronic buried his face into (y/n)'s shoulder. It was obvious that he was seeking comfort, and who was he to deny him that? And although he didn't want to cause the kind animatronics any more pain or panic, he needed to know, he needed to make sure they were talking about that one particular bot that he might end up facing in the nearby future.

 

"What's his name?" He finally asked, determined to figure it out and prepare himself, somehow. He had a feeling that his life might end sooner than expected if he didn't play his cards right. Taking in a deep breath, Feliciano nodded softly, before saying the words (y/n) knew would pop out of his mouth, but wished they didn't.

 

"Luciano Vargas... My 2P..."

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

"If you keep hogging the chips I swear I will dismantle you!" (Y/n) growled, snatching the bowl of chips out of the albino's hands, ignoring the way said animatronic laughed at him in return.

 

"Kesesesese! Don't be so spoiled and share some with the awesome me!" Gilbert shouted, trying to take the bowl back only to laugh when the two slid to the ground in their small battle. Grunting in annoyance, (y/n) held the bowl of chips away from the albino, using his legs to try and push him away as far as possible. Not seeing this as much of a problem, Gilbert laugh and grabbed one of (y/n)'s legs with one hand, while trying to move closer and reach for the chips with his free hand. "Give me the awesome chips!" He grunted, wiggling his fingers as though they would stretch and get him what he wanted.

 

"I wish I had never taught you the word awesome!" (Y/n) growled, struggling to move further away from the albino. "You're abusing it, you can't just say awesome this and awesome that! There are limits and rules to using the word, and you're just destroying them!"

 

"I live to destroy and break the rules because I AM AWESOME!"

 

After they had their little conversation, the young watchman thought it'd be smart to lighten the mood by offering them chips, pizza and RedBull as a peace offering. Bad idea on his part, but he was surprised that they were actually built to eat and function like normal humans in order to relate better with the kids and parents. It actually helped though, since the kids liked the thought of feeding them treats whenever the Axis and Allies would lean down from stage to greet the kids up close.

 

While this was going on, Ludwig was trying to read a book that he had found in (y/n)'s backpack, ignoring the rest of the world as he drank in the book's words as though they were an oasis in the desert. It was intriguing to him, and he had no idea that someone like (y/n), who had such a strong yet fun personality, would read something as amazing as Silence of The Lambs. While he read this, Feliciano was talking with Antonio over (y/n)'s spare clothes, the style and compared it to the way clothing used to look like back in the day when they had first been created. Kiku was off alone in a corner, examined the guns he had found in the office with intense concentration as he tried to figure out how to use them without having anyone harmed by accident.

 

They never knew how much the times had changed, especially since to them, the days were nothing but something that passed them by in the blink of an eye. What used to be worn like tie dye shirts or glittery scrunchies were now replaced by expensive name brand shoes of a jumping man with a ball and face paint that young girls seemed to like, especially when inking their eyes to look like cats.

 

While they each did their own thing and were stuck in their own little world, Lovino was finally getting the hang of using the iPhone he had seen laying on the desk. It was scary and confusing at first, but it all became clearer when he met this beautiful woman name Siri. "Siri, bella, what does it mean when the kids say 'twerk' these days?" He asked, waiting patiently for Siri to respond. After a few seconds, a small beeping was heard and that sweet and beautiful voice that he had grown to love reached Lovino's ears.

_"Twerk means, to dance to popular music in a sexually provocative manner involving thrusting hip movements and a low, squatting stance. They give credit to Miley Cyrus inventing the twerk dance move, but twerking was invented by a bird called the Sage Grouse."_

 

Lovino waited for a moment to register the information, before he scrunched his nose up and scoffed. He remembered seeing some young 14 year old girls doing this 'twirking' dance when he was singing up on stage once, and it was disturbing to say the least. "That's stupid." He grumbled to himself, only to receive a response by Siri.

_"I couldn't agree with you more."_

 

"Siri, marry me."

 

Before Siri could respond, however, the iPhone was snatched from his hands in the blink of an eye. Lifting his head, Lovino couldn't help but glare at the night watchman, who held the phone in his hands while glaring back at him.

 

"What is it with you animatronics and my cell phone? If you want me to update your data, you could’ve just said so." (Y/n) grumbled, turning off his phone and placing it in his back pocket. Next time, he was going to add a pass-code so that no one can use it without his permission. Gilbert had somehow taken the chips from him and had finished them off in seconds, but to be fair, if (y/n) had known Antonio was going to help Gilbert, he would have beaten them both to death. Before he could turn back to scold Lovino for trying to marry his phone, two arms wrapped themselves around his waist and held him close.

 

"Ve! (Y/n), I heard that you get along with the 2Ps, aren't they scary? They hurt anyone who stays here at night." The question must have been on everyone's mind, since they all stayed quiet and stared at him, as though expecting him to answer. They deserved an answer anyways, especially since they've seen him run around and run away from the 2Ps from time to time. If he were in their position, he would have probably asked the same question.

 

"They think I'm their (y/n), someone they knew before. They say I look and sound like him, and Oliver even believes I'm the (y/n) he knew back in 1987. But I wasn't even alive back in ‘87; I was born in '95."

 

"Well it makes sense," Antonio muttered. "You look like the night watchman they knew back then." Gilbert nodded in agreement, placing the empty bowl down onto the desk.

 

"But how can someone from eight years ago look like me?" The young watchman asked with a raised brow. "I mean, I was born twenty years ago!"

 

"Was there someone in your family that looked like you or something similar to that?" Kiku piped up, in his hands rested on the shotgun he’d taken apart with Ludwig and put back together perfectly. It was impressive to say the least, but now was not the time to admire the Japanese and German animatronic's handy-work.

 

"Yes, my uncle." (Y/n) responded. "I was named after him since he passed away, they say he was in an accident or something but they don't talk about him much."

 

"When did he die amigo?" Antonio asked, becoming a bit too curious with the whole situation at hand.

 

"He died about twenty-eight years ag-" (Y/n) couldn't even finish his sentence as his eyes grew wide. Wait, if his uncle died twenty-eight years ago, and someone who worked in the pizzeria as night watchman died twenty-eight years ago, did that mean that he and the place were connected? That was impossible, especially since he was told his uncle died in a car hijacking accident. Unless...

_'Unless uncle (y/n) died in the Bite of '87...'_

 

"That can't just be a coincidence, but we wouldn't know that," Lovino mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. "We were made nine years after the shit that went down in '87, so we have no idea who the victim was or when those kids were killed." After he had finished speaking, Antonio and Gilbert both slapped their hands over his mouth, as though to make him shut up for good. They held a worried expression on their faces, not wanting the younger animatronic to continue speaking and saying too much by accident.

 

"Wait... The other (y/n), who I'm assuming was my uncle, left a recorded message for the 2Ps to listen to. In that message he specifically said that he knew who the murderer was, and he told Luciano not to blame himself for someone's death or something..." (Y/n) explained, hoping the others would shed some light on the whole situation. The others turned to him with a frown, as though hoping he didn't know what they knew. The tension in the room seemed to grow thick enough to be sliced though with a Katana, with each and every single one of them in there kept their mouth shut and their eyes to the ground.

 

They didn't want the secret to hit the surface, they wanted it to disappear along with all the others that had disappeared within these walls and had taken the secret to their graves. It seemed that now, the dark past of the Axis Powers' Pizzeria was coming into light, and if getting down to it was going to place him in harm’s way, than (y/n) would just have to arm himself from head to toe in order to survive. He was going to get to the bottom of this mystery even if it means he'll eventually have to face Luciano and his wrath.

 

Lifting his head, the young watchman glanced around the room at all the silent animatronics, who seemed pretty desperate to keep their mouths shut. Pursing his lips, he turned to glance over his shoulder at Feliciano, who ended up lifting his head to meet his eyes with a sadden expression. It was amazing how he could see with his eyes closed; then again, he wasn't human so it shouldn't be that impressive.

 

"Feliciano," he began, causing the Italian to purse his lips nervously and nod at him in response. "What exactly _is_ this 'Bite of '87' that I keep hearing about?" The others seemed to want the Italian to keep quiet, but they knew that wouldn't be possible. As much as they wanted to keep quiet about the whole thing, they knew he needed to know. After spending time with (y/n) as much as they could, they came to like him, especially when he taught them things about the outside world. It was nice hearing a bit of the modern things that went on outside of the pizzeria, and what it was like to do certain things that were different than what they had been programmed to do such as songs and artists as well as the latest of fashions.

 

Feliciano seemed to be having an inner debate, fighting with himself on whether telling him and risking the chance of getting scolded was his best bet, or if keeping quiet and having the young watchman hate him and not want to be his friend anymore was safer. The latter seemed to scare him more though, as small tears formed in his eyes. (Y/n) was the only human that actually wanted to talk to them and let them give him hugs; he was the only person that saw them as a being and not a mindless bucket of bolts. Sure they were programmed for certain things, but their creator had also given them emotions and different personalities.

 

Despite what others might think, they actually knew what it was like to feel lonely and want to be friends with those who had blood and veins running through their bodies, not oil and wires. Nodding, Feliciano decided it was best that he knew, and it was obvious that the others also wanted (y/n) to know too despite the risk of the secret being spilled and watching him run away only to never return.

 

"Well, the Bite of '87 happened before we were created, but we know about it... It actually happened during a birthday party for this little girl, who was pretty important. It all started when Luci-"

 

CLANK!

 

At the sudden sound of a heavy, metal object hitting the floor, the others all froze as a cold chill ran down their spine.  _'No, it couldn't be.'_  (Y/n) thought, as he slowly turned his head away from Feliciano and stared out the west hall. If it came from the west hall, than no doubt it meant that it was right in the area where the 2P storage room was.

 

"Ludwig, what time is it?" Gilbert asked, becoming strangely serious as his brother turned up the tablet upon the desk in order to check the time. They had been too busy messing around and becoming close friends that they had lost track of time.

 

"It's 5:40 A.M. bruder." Ludwig informed them, as they all got ready to leave before it hit 6 A.M. If Denis came in and saw the 1Ps frozen in (y/n)'s office or on their way to the stage, than no doubt would he tell the boss, and if the fat man found out about it then the 1Ps would be placed in the storage room along with their counterparts. They'd be deemed as a threat and defective, and without even bothering to see if they harmed anyone, they would be immediately stored away to be used as spare parts while the company goes ahead and make new ones.

 

It's happened before with the 2P, who's to say it won't happen again?

 

"You guys just get on stage and charge up, the Allies have to perform all day when the pizzeria opens up right?" (Y/n) asked, as he reached for his shotgun. The others nodded and followed him out the door and down the west hall, they each had a schedule to uphold, that's why they chose that night as their opportunity to meet the watchman since they had no need to perform the following morning. "Whatever you do, don't look back. If that bastard actually gets out of that storage room, I'll just have to stall him until 6." It sounded like a good plan in his mind, but now was not the time to be thinking about that. They needed to get up on stage and prepare themselves, all the while the young watchman would stay behind with a shotgun loaded and aimed at the door.

 

If he couldn't get to safety, than it's better to have the others up on stage and in position before they got caught by Denis and his big mouth. He'd rather  _die_  than have them used as scrap because their boss was an asshole, they didn't deserve that kind of treatment and their boss needed a good beat down for being a jerk. Cocking his gun once more so it would be at the ready for him, (y/n) made it out of the office and right to the storage room door.

 

There, his eyes met with a sight that made his skin crawl.

 

The door, which had been chained up and locked with at least ten different padlocks, was slowly becoming unlocked. There were four, heavy duty padlocks on the floor, with scratch marks as though a blade had been used to forcefully cut them down. Taking a step closer to check the locks and their condition, the soft sound of metal clanking against each other caught his attention as he lifted his head to see what it was that had caused the sudden noise. A blade was being pushed through the small crack in the storage room door, slowly sliding down and trying to chop off the remaining chains and padlocks.

 

"It's Kuro."

 

A voice behind him suddenly spoke, causing the young (h/c) haired male to nearly let out a loud scream in fright. Turning to glance over his shoulder, he met with dull brown eyes which stared back at him apologetically. "Kuro?" The young watchman asked, as a soft chuckle emitted from the other end of the storage room door, almost as though he were amused by the sound of his name passing through the watchman's lips. It seemed to hear them, to know they were talking about him and that his very presence was making them feel uneasy. As though feeling motivated, the edge of the blade began to move a little faster, trying to destroy the chains and padlocks at a quick pace.

 

Ignoring the door, Kiku kept his eyes on the watchman before explaining what he needed to explain. "His name is Kuro Honda, he is my counterpart and the first version of me. When he gets out of his charging post to try and get to the watchman, the others stay away from him." Another chuckle was heard, as the clanging sound of a padlock hitting the floor met their ears. He was moving faster now, and in no time, he'll be free. "He's on the list of the top ten strongest so the others won't be able to help you. If he escapes tomorrow, please be careful." Kiku's normally calm face began to twist into a look of deep concern, he wanted to be of more use but he knew he couldn't do much nor could he go against his counterpart.

 

Unlike the first version of him, his Katana was a fake, one for show so that he doesn't harm the kids in any way. Not knowing what else to say, Kiku gave the watchman a deep bow, before standing up straight and inhaling a deep breath, as though to prepare himself both mentally and physically for what he was about to do.

 

He hesitated at first, but ended up placing his hand on (y/n)'s shoulder to give it an encouraging squeeze. "Kuro likes to tease, let him tease you until 6 A.M. tomorrow and you will probably live." Without warning, Kiku quickly leaned in and pressed his lips to the watchman's nose, causing said male to blink in slight surprise at the small show of affection he had received. With that, Kiku took his hand off of the watchman's shoulder and turned to began speed-walking his way towards the stage. Bowing his head, he could only hope that the younger man didn't see the blush on his cheeks, especially with what just happened.

 

(Y/n)'s eyes followed the animatronic as he raised a brow in confusion, he didn't know why Kiku had done that with such a red face and a look of embarrassment, was it Japanese custom to kiss one's nose before leaving? He could have sworn kissing in greeting and farewell was a European thing. Right as he left, Ludwig stepped up and heaved a deep sigh, as though feeling sympathetic towards the watchman and everything he went through.

 

"I wish there was something we could do, but I know even if we did try to help, we wouldn't be of much use." He muttered, his voice coated with frustration as he furrowed his brow. Ludwig wanted to be of help, so much so that he’d done what he could when the boy was in danger, especially the other night when he had seen the boy running away from Lovino's and Antonio's 2P. But doing nothing except pointing towards the safe zone was all he could do. Ignoring the sound of the blade struggling to cut one of the thicker parts of one the padlock; (y/n) glanced up at Ludwig and sent him a smile he hoped looked reassuring.

 

"Don't worry too much about it bud," he began, lifting up his shotgun to show the blond. "If anything, I'm a great shot so up close that 2P has no chance against me." (Y/n) knew that, even if he told the blond that, it wouldn't stop him from feeling any less nervous. Pursing his lips, the young male lifted his hand and poked the blond in between his eyebrows, catching him by surprise. "If you keep that up, you're going to get wrinkles and the teenage girls that fawn over you will be disappointed." As this was said, for the first time in a long time, Ludwig couldn't help but give (y/n) a genuine smile.

 

He didn't know why, but he enjoyed the time he spent with the man, even if it wasn't long, it was still better than nothing. Reaching down with one hand, he placed it behind the shorter male's head and pulled him to his chest gently. Leaning down he planted a small kiss on the top of the watchman's head, only to lean back and chuckle at the confused expression on his face. "I'm sorry, but I should be going now." He said, letting his hand slide off of (y/n)'s head and slide his gloved fingers through his soft, (h/c) locks. "Also, Kiku doesn't like his personal space to be invaded, so what he did just now means he considers you an exception." That being said, the tall blond walked away with a smile on his face, glad to have taken Feliciano's offer to meet the boy that night.

 

 _'Is this going to be the same thing as the Allies?'_  (Y/n) couldn't help but think to himself, turning to realize that the 2P had stopped trying to cut up the padlocks and chains. Before he could fully examine the door to see if Kuro was 100% gone, he felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around him as a force pushed him down. With quick reflexes, he was able to stop himself from falling; all the while the person who had tried to tackle him was nuzzling their cheek against his. "Ve! The others were right when they said you were really-a nice!" Feliciano began in a bubbly tone, as he leaned back to stare at the watchman with a bright smile. "And you gave us some of your snacks! I like-a you because we can be friends, let's meet up again! Especially since it gets lonely at night here and the 2P are scary but you're not scary! You're nice, and you like to eat pizza too! And you let me hug you, and you're not scared of me and-"

 

Before he could finish, Lovino walked up behind him and smacked him in the back of his head to try and hush his brother up. "Idiota, we have to get back on stage before it hits 6!" The elder Italian growled, ignoring the way his brother whined and held onto the watchman. Rolling his eyes at the two, the elder Italian glanced to the side and crossed his arms over his chest as he let out a little pout. "You were okay... But I-a still hate you for taking away my bella!"

 

"Siri isn't real!" (Y/n) told him in a tired tone, all the while trying to calm the whiny and clinging Feliciano.

 

"You're the one that's not real! I-a love her!" Lovino exclaimed, huffing before he turned his head back to face him. (Y/n) noticed the slight reddening of the animatronic's cheeks, raising a brow when Lovino shifted from his left foot to his right, fidgeting on his spot impatiently before scoffing. After what felt like hours had passed by, Lovino finally made his move. Stepping close to the watchman, he gently placed his hand on (y/n)'s shoulder and leaned in. "Grazie." He whispered into his ear, before leaning down closer and planting a soft kiss on the watchman's cheek. Before (y/n) could register what was happened, Lovino had already stepped away and ran all the way to the stage with his face as red as a tomato.

 

Just then he felt soft lips press against his other cheek, as his eyes shifted to see a happy Feliciano. "Ve! Fratello likes you too! That's great!" He exclaimed, planting a second kiss onto his cheek before making his way towards the stage with a skip in his step. "Let's have pizza together next time, okay?" He called out, before climbing onto the stage; bright smile still in place as Ludwig's voice could be heard scolding the young Italian as he disappeared past the curtains.

 

 _'Am I really someone who has a kissable appearance or something?'_  The young watchman thought to himself with a frown.  _'I mean, girls don't kiss me as much as these guys do, what's the deal with that?'_

 

"Kesesesese!"

 

"Fusososososo!"

 

At that moment two arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders as he was pulled back into a mini group hug. "Thanks for the awesome time! The awesome me is happy to have meet someone almost as awesome but not as awesome as me. And you taught me an awesome new word!" Gilbert shouted, causing a growl to emit from the watchman's throat.

 

"I told you to stop abusing the word awesome!" He tried to scold, pouting when all he received was a laugh in return. Leaning down to his face, Antonio sent him a gentle smile as his free arm wrapped itself around (y/n)'s waist.

 

"Gracias for today, it was the most fun any one of us has had in years!" He began, tilting his head to the side as his smile widened. "To be perfectly honest with you, I thought you were going to shoot us or something. But everything went okay! Even lovino had fun! Era Bueno!"

 

"And we all know how much of a prude little man Lovino is!" Gilbert added, snickering to himself as though he were the funniest man in earth. "He is so not awesome."

 

"You guys, I'm being serious here," (y/n) piped up, lifting his hand to check the time. "It's almost six, so get yourselves back on stage before you get caught." Ignoring what he had just said, Gilbert and Antonio continued to talk, not realizing that they were slowly wasting time and pissing the young watchman off. He didn't hate those two, but they did become a bit too much when they were together, it'd be even worse if Francis was with them.

 

That’s nothing but a big bag of  _Hell naw._  

 

Heaving a sigh, the young watchman lifted his gun and made sure to clear his throat loud enough for the two of them to hear. He wanted to show them he meant business, to strike enough fear into the two so that they'd run back to their places behind the curtains on stage. That was what he wanted, the end results, however, were much different.

 

"That's awesome! Let the awesome Gilbert hold it!" The albino animatronic exclaimed, reaching out for the gun with excitement.

 

"Gil, you might shoot someone so be careful." Antonio warned carefully, laughing at his friends' antics, neither one of them noticing just how angry the young watchman grew. Sure he was shorter than them by a few inches, but he still had more authority than the both of them combined, and they needed to respect that.

 

"Will you two just get back on stage before the Pizzeria opens and they put you both into the 2P storage room?" The young male grumbled. "If you get stuck there, I'm not going in to help you. By the way, the 2Ps are more vicious than you think, and Francios is a very grumpy robot." That being said actually brought more fright into their systems than the sound of the gun cocking, this was a fact since the two of them immediately shut their mouths and tensed up.

 

"The awesome me doesn't want to be here anyway," Gilbert muttered nervously, letting out a small laugh. "You humans couldn't handle me and all the awesome I contain."

 

"Again, stop abusing the word." (Y/n) grumbled, inhaling a deep breath to calm his anger down a bit. They didn't deserve his anger, especially since they were just having a little fun. This was probably the first time in a long time that they had the chance to just hang out and talk to someone, someone human who wasn't afraid of them and assumed they were just like their counterparts. How many times had they tried to talk to a night watchman and failed? How many nights, hours,  _and years_  did they have to stay behind the curtains and just think of what it would be like to talk with someone who didn't see them as evil? They weren't human, but they weren't just machines without any feelings doing nothing but singing and dancing.

 

Rejection is a strong feeling; even (y/n) knew what rejection was like. How could he not? He pretended to be okay with the thought of having no mother and father, but it slowly stung in the back of his mind that the two of them hated him so much that they'd rather be disowned than raise him. As he thought this, he felt two sets of lips planting a soft kiss on his skin. One was on his ear, while the other was on the edge of his lips. The sudden sensation was gone as soon as he felt it, as the two animatronics pulled back to stare at him with bright smiles on their faces.

 

"Kesesesese, you may not be as awesome as me, but I've never been so happy to have met someone as I have today!" Gilbert muttered, a light pink dusting his pale cheeks.

 

Antonio let out a soft, deep chuckle as he nodded in agreement, gazing deeply into (y/n)'s eyes with a look of content. "It was fun tonight señor seguridad, let's hang out again next time without worry." Those being their final words, Gilbert and Antonio let him go, sending him a wink in unison before walking to climb up on stage.

 

They chatted with each other, like good friends do, before disappearing from sight behind that oh-too-familiar curtain. (Y/n) simply stood there in surprise and slight embarrassment, shotgun clenched tightly in his hands. Why did they do that if they were just so-called animatronics? Just how well-programmed were they that they could feel and speak, think differently and act differently? Everything they did was of their own accord, they were different. Now that he thought about it, the 2P were the very same way.

 

They each had their own personalities; they had their own way of speaking, walking, acting and even seeing things that made it impossible to think of them as mere machines. They may kill the night watchman, but if you think about it profoundly, that's all they did aside from being locked up.

 

"But... Why?" (Y/n) asked himself, as that all too familiar sound rang from his office, all the way to the front.

 

_Ding Dong Ding Dong!_

 

6 A.M.

 

He made it another night without dying, another night without being killed or raped to death by animatronics. He made it another night with more confusion than ever; especially with all the new information he had just received. What was this place hiding? Why were they hiding it? How come the 2Ps are suffering for something that happened so many years ago? Just  _who_  was his uncle exactly and why was it that he was a part of the pizzeria? Why didn't his grandparents say a word to him if his uncle really  _was_  the watchman that worked there in the past?

 

Denis arrived on time as usual, unlocking the doors and entering with a tired expression. The sun had risen a while ago so there was a little bit of light emitting into the Pizzeria. Upon entering, he let out a yawn, wanting nothing more than to kick back and relax in his bed while checking out Breaking Bad on Netflix. Lifting his head up, he nearly let out a scream when he spotted a figure standing in front of the 2P storage room holding a weapon.

 

It wasn't until he further inspected it and allowed his eyes to focus that he realized it wasn't an animatronic, but (y/n) standing there with his back to him. Taking a deep breath Denis lifted his hand and placed it over his chest, trying to calm his beating heart. He hadn't expected to see the watchman standing there, and with a shotgun no less, in the same position he had seen him the night before. Did he literally stay that way all night? Swallowing hard, the young blond closed the door behind him and gave a small, nervous laugh.

 

"Y-You scared me there (y/n), I thought that for a minute you were one of the 2Ps..." He inwardly kicked himself for stuttering, especially in (y/n)'s presence. The very last thing he wanted was for the elder male to see him as a wimp when he knew he wasn't.

 

"Denis..." The watchman spoke, his serious tone causing a chill to run down the blond's spine. Sure there were times when (y/n) was serious and whatnot, but it was rarely directed at anyone other than their boss, and to be honest, his serious voice was pretty scary. Turning his head to glance over his shoulder, Denis felt the blood drain from his face at the sight. The watchman looked like he was about to kill someone if he didn't get what he wanted, and if that was the case, then Denis would rather give whatever he asked for and live than cross him.

 

"Y-Yeah?" He stuttered, shoving his hands into his pocket and waiting patiently to hear what the elder male wanted of him. If he was being this serious, then something must have happened that night to change his mood. Turning around fully, (y/n) walked up to the young blond and placed the shotgun onto a nearby table without sparing it a single glance. It wasn't until he was face to face with the teen that he spoke, realizing how this question might change his outlook on the whole, 2P murdering situation judging by the expression on Denis' face.

 

"Have the 2P only murdered night guards... Or have they murdered others?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** People on Archive of Our Own seem to love this story more than anyone on Quotev or Wattpad. But anyways! I learned that not having a plot and pulling things out of thin air is the best way to deal with writer's block. Also, I need a snack or two in hand whenever I type or else I can't get the idea-juices flowing. Someone want to send me some cereal or chocolate? Lucky Charms would be very much appreciated, thanks. I also wanted to say that I'm re-watching the Walking Dead and I ended up wanting to base (y/n) on Rick Grimes but I probably suck at that. I hate Lauren, Andrea and Maggie but I love Daryl, and Shane is a crazy Mo-Fo.
> 
>  **P.S.** Silence of The Lambs, awesome book, awesome movie, thank the world for Stephen King.
> 
>  **Bruder:** Brother
> 
>  **Amigo:** Friend
> 
>  **Grazie:** Thanks
> 
>  **Era Bueno!:** It was good!
> 
>  **Señor Seguridad:** Mr. Security, Mr. Security Guard


	9. Night 8: Kuro's True Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Kuro's turn to meet (Y/n) and see if he can capture the young man.
> 
> (Y/n) is freaked out of his mind, and a phone call from good old Grandpa Ben doesn't help calm his nerves. Does his grandpa know something he doesn't?
> 
> Annie spills her side of the story and talks about her encounter with Al.
> 
> Will the night with Kuro go well? Or will (y/n) get down and personal with Kudos _dangerously sharp Katana seriously Kuro what the hell?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** So yeah, I'm sorry for the wait and I'm sorry if this chapter seems like it lacked something. Ah, nothing like listening to Dancing With The Devil and The Scientist to give you ideas for a chapter. Also, did you know I was studying Japanese? It's really just self-studying but at least I'm trying. Been into an anime called _Osomatsu San_ so that's also one of the things keeping me from finishing this fanfic... 
> 
> **Gaadoman:** (Japanese) Derived from English, Guardman or Security Guard. 
> 
> **San:** Mrs. Ms. Mr. 
> 
> **P.S:** For anyone ALSO learning Japanese. I got you bro, start with this at least. You're welcome. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vj4C-8un2LA

(H/c) hair and bright, confident looking (e/c) eyes... Two of the main features that had gotten his attention the most out of anyone else he's ever face in the years that he had been rotting away in that damn storage room. He was the night guard that survived longer than all the others, the one that manipulated the Allies into thinking he was their friend, their companion...

 

...Their (y/n)...

 

As he watched the boy run out the door, grabbing the larger male he had brought with him and storming out, the raven haired animatronic couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. The door closed with a loud slam, vibrating the place as small specks of dust flew down from the ceiling, dancing around them as though they were snowflakes on a cold winter's night.

 

Was he being too poetic?

 

He might be, but he didn't mind, especially since he knew that night he would try his best to free himself and end the boy's life. Watching the way he would struggle and scream, begging to be spared like those night guards before him. Just the very thought pleased him, and he wanted nothing more than for the sun to set so that the moon can stay in its place, allowing him to roam the pizzeria in peace. His 1P was probably up on stage, trying to stay calm and neutral like he always was and always will be. Someone like him as his counterpart was dishonorable, how could he stand to let the night watchman live?

 

Who knows what he might do, not just to the pizzeria, but to any of the children that might end up straying from their parents' sight.

 

Tearing his gaze away from the door, Kuro's eyes met with James' and Francois' as they turned their bodies to face his. They weren't pleased with him, not that he cared. They were nothing but lower level bots that were incapable of taking any of the higher level ones on. The first generation may be gone, but Kuro was still stronger than _them_ , the third generation who had nothing on him. Sure, being labeled a second generation animatronic did not sit well with him, but he didn't mind at all when he compared his strength to that of the Allies.

 

A smirk made his way towards his lips as he stared them down, he knew that they were no match for him and the rules that had been set to all of them by Luciano himself will forever apply in his favour. If the lower ranking animatronics failed to rid the night watchman of his life, than it was up to them to take action. Flavio and Alejandro were a big disappointment, they were higher than the Allies, yet lower than he and Lutz and they  _STILL_  were incapable of bringing down one weak, scared little night guard.

 

He should have gone out that night, out to kill the boy when he had the chance, but decided not to. If he broke the rules like Lutz had that one time, than he would have to deal with an angry Luciano once he activates, and no one wants to go against a strict, rule-loving bot like Luciano.

 

This night guard was a tricky one, cocky and actually pretty when you squint. Maybe he could take him, and hand him over to Luciano as a gift. But if he wasn't interested in the night watchman, then he might hand him over to Lutz who looks like he might like the boy to play with for a couple of days.

 

It wouldn't be the first time he's held a watchman in there for fun.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

(Y/n) was jittery, doing nothing but pacing for hours back and forth in his bedroom. Denis hadn't answered his question, and that only added to the mystery and never ending questions involving the pizzeria. Just what was his boss hiding? What was going on with that place? With the animatronics? Why is it that every time he thought he had things figured out, new questions popped up?

 

Was this something he'll never understand? A question he'll never have answered? That thought in itself actually pissed him off and planted a seed of fear in to his heart. His mind was screaming at him to figure this all out, and a small voice in the darkest corners of his mind were shouting the answers at him that would most likely tell him everything he needed and wanted to know.

 

He hadn't slept a wink that night, too fearful of what was to come that night now that he knew who he was going to deal with. Suddenly the room begins to fill with a loud ringing, nearly causing the poor male to jump out of his skin in fright. Turning, he let out a sigh of relief at the sight of his cell lighting up, showing him that it was just a call and not a killer animatronic after him. Walking over to his side table, he picked up the cell and took in a deep breath, before greeting whoever was on the other side of the line. "H-Hello?"

_"Hey there sport!"_  His grandpa Ben greeted, the background sounded loud with laughter of his grandmother and most likely their friends. Today, what was it? He hadn't kept track of the days in a while, but it could be that weekly meet up his family had with all their friends and their friends’ kids and grandkids.

 

"Oh, h-hey Grandpa Ben... How are you?" (Y/n) responded, hopefully he didn't sound as scared as he felt. The very last thing he needed was his family to ask if he was alright or eating well or getting worried for him to the point where they'll drop everything just to come see him. His grandparents were strangely over protective of him, especially when he would fall or when he bumped his head.

_"I'm great! Your grandmother and I had to postpone our weekly meet up."_  He explained, letting out a chuckle.  _"Instead of having it earlier today, we had it tonight since tomorrow everyone works in the morning."_

 

(Y/n) nodded and let out a grunt, letting his grandfather know that he was listening. As he counted the days, he realized that it was only Sunday night, since he started working on a Monday up until today.  _'Oh my gosh, I've only been working a week and already it feels like I've been there for years.'_  He thought to himself, feeling his shoulders slump down as though he were being weighted down by all that dread, fatigue and lack of a good, home cook meal.

_"Uh, hey kiddo?"_  His grandpa Ben suddenly called out, recapture his grandson's attention before clearing his throat and continuing.  _"It's been a while since we met up. Your grandmother and I have wanted to see you and maybe go for a cup of coffee or maybe even a nice, Sunday drive like we used to."_

 

"Uh, well grandpa. I'd love to, but I've been pretty busy with work and some... Other stuff..." He muttered, taking a seat on the edge of his bed. He couldn't tell his grandparents of what he was going through day after day, he couldn't put all of that strain on them. And even if he told them that he was being forced by a contract to work every night and fight for survival, there really wasn't much he could do.

 

There was a long pause on the other side of the line, all that could be heard was the sound of the children laughing, and his grandmother chatting with her friends and letting out a giggle. (Y/n) couldn't help but raise a brow, why was his grandfather so quiet all of a sudden? Was this about the pizzeria? When he had showed them the ad that he was going to work at Axis Powers' Pizzeria, they had both stayed silent for a moment. His grandmother began to hyperventilate for a couple of minutes, freaking him out until she asked him if he was sure he wanted to stay connected to that place. "Uh... Grandpa Ben?" He asked, wondering if his old man was still alive and breathing.

_"How has work been for you (Y/n)? Has anything... Strange... Happened or have you gotten hurt at all?"_

 

Y/n) couldn't help but feel even more confused. What was with his sudden change in attitude? He sounded so serious, so concerned and almost as though he knew something but didn't want it to be heard through his voice. "I'm fine actually, work has been better than expected," (y/n) responded. "Why do you ask?"

 

From the background, he could hear his grandmother asking him what was wrong. His grandfather muttered something he couldn't really make out, but it must have been important if it made his grandmother gasp. Straining his ears, he was able to make out the 'oh dear' that escaped his grandmother's lips, before his grandpa Ben told her to be quiet and get back to the guest. A pause soon followed, with a shuffling sound reaching his ears before the elder male finally spoke up. 

_I have to go kiddo, something came up. Just be careful in that place, go to the safe spots or something. And remember to visit us when you can, alright? See you soon."_  Before (Y/n) could respond and ask his grandfather what he was talking about, the beeping sound on the other end of the line reached his ear, letting him know that the man had hung up on him.

 

Questions continued to rush through his mind, what was his grandfather doing? Why did he suddenly react like that? What did he and his grandmother know, and why were they keeping quiet? Debating if he should call his grandparents back or not, he decided not to before glancing down at the clock on his iPhone.

**11:50 P.M.**

 

He should probably sleep at least a little bit before heading to work; he needs all the energy he could muster if he wanted to survive this night. Hopefully the padlocks and chains hold up.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

"Here ye go lass, one of me favourite soups. Hopes this wakes ya up at least a little bit." Bernard told him, all the while placing a bowl of warm soup in front of the tired, and very panicking young man.

 

Taking in the delicious scent of the soup with Tofu bits floating inside; (y/n) sent Bernard a grateful smile, before digging in. It's been a while since he's had soup, and it always made him feel better when he was tired or sick. Sure it wasn't something deep fried and smothered in chocolate since he needed some comfort food, but it was still pretty good. A beer on the side would have added to the taste, but he needed to be sober if he planned on living that night.

 

(Y/n) had gotten to work early that day, he was only able to sleep for a couple of hours and being unable to go back to sleep, he just took a shower, got dressed and went to work like he always did. It was those eyes, those crimson red eyes filled with intrigue, cruelty and a cold stare without an ounce of mercy that haunted him every time he closed his eyes. He hasn't felt this sort of fear since he worked there last week, on his first night realizing that the Hetaloids can actually move and walk around the pizzeria at night.

 

And that call with his grandfather didn't help, it kept eating away at him every single time he tried to forget about it. What was he hiding? Why did he act the way he did? Now that he thought about it, his grandparents have always acted strange when it involved him or the pizzeria.

 

It was as though they had a love-hate relationship with the place, they dreaded going near it but could never stray away from it. And that wasn't limited to  _just_  his grandpa Ben and grandma May, his other grandparents on his mother's side were also strangely connected to this place. His grandpa John has connections to it, deep ones, and he had mentioned once to actually owning a part of it. Could it be that there was more to all of this than it seemed? Why was he connected to this place? Ever since his early childhood, to as far as he could remember, this place always held a spot not only in his heart but in his memories.

 

"Ye okay there lass? You seem a little off..." Bernard asked, sitting down next to him with a look of concern on his face.

 

Lifting his head, he shook away the thoughts before turning to the man with a nod. "It's nothing, just the usual fears," he responded, heaving a sigh and rubbing his temple with his free hand. "I'm a little worried about tonight and what'll go down. I'm so damn tired, I'm literally going to grab the boss, tie him up and throw him into the storage room wearing a night watch uniform. Let the 2Ps rip  _him_  to shreds."

 

Bernard let out a small chuckle, before reaching over and patting the young male's head. He knew he was going through a lot, especially since he was only 20 years old. How could you expect a young boy like that to deal with all that fear? To keep up all that energy night after night in order to survive?

 

"You'll be fine lass, if anything; you'll be able to survive this night like you've survived the others. You're strong, and you're very witty." (Y/n) lifted his head to stare at Barnard, sending him a small smile and a quick not.

 

"Uh, chef?" One of the workers called out, cleaning their hands and waiting for Bernard to help them all finish up with the pizzas. Heaving a sigh, the taller of the two sent them a smile before standing and walking towards the others, scolding them for burning a pizza and telling them that they have to have another one made in time for the kids. (Y/n) let out a small chuckle, before going back to take a bite of his soup.

 

At that moment, Annie and Jake walked in, both joking about how a mother had been complaining to their boss, because he didn't allow her daughter to feed pizza to Feliciano.

 

"Hey (y/n)!" Annie greeted, with Jake sending him a wave before being whisked away by one of the workers asking for his help. The night watchman sent Annie a smile while he chewed a tofu bit, as she sat down next to him. "How's it going? You look pretty tired, are you going to be okay tonight?" She asked, leaning in with a concerned look on her face. Annie was very kind to him, the favourite waitress since all the kids adore her. She was always handing out pizza, and the kids knew that when they were hungry and wanted pizza, all they have to do is find her and ask for a slice or two.

 

(Y/n) sent her a smile and nodded, taking another quick bite of the tofu in his soup before responding. "Yeah, I'll manage somehow."

 

She just hummed before leaning her chin against the palm of her hand. The two sat there in silence, with the watchman eating his soup slowly and in a small, uncomfortable state and Annie just sitting there staring at him with a small smile. After a few minutes passed them by, the young teen finally spoke. "So, I was talking to Denny and Jake a while back and they told me about how you know what they went through that night with James and Francois." She began, only receiving a nod in return. "Want to hear my side of the story?"

 

"Uh, only if you're comfortable with telling me," the elder of the two responded. "If it's too much for you, you don't have to tell me."

 

Annie let out a laugh and waved her hand, (y/n) was too kind sometimes, but that's what she liked about him. "No no, it's fine," she told him, as her cheeks began to glow a soft, rose colour. "If it's you, then it's fine." (Y/n) was a little unsure about it, but just nodded, pursing his lips into a thin line as he felt a little uncomfortable. It wasn't that he hated Annie or anything; he was just never good around women. He got shy around them, especially since he never knew what to say to them. The only women in his life that he's okay with being with 100% are his two grandmothers. He's cool with having female friends, but that's only when they don't spend a lot of time together since he never wanted to embarrass himself in front of any girl.

 

"They told you how they got in right? Well I didn't really sneak in, I was here with my cousins for a birthday party for their friends," she began, still smiling at him. "I was never really that noticeable as a kid, I had bright yellow hair and got teased a lot, and no one really paid much attention to me. But I ended up being left behind during closing because I was in the bathroom doing my business and no one noticed me gone."

 

(Y/n) couldn't help but frown, who could forget a child in a pizzeria? Talk about irresponsible. "I was so scared of being there alone, and the thought of being caught by the worker wasn't appealing to me. As a little 11 year old girl, being teased for getting left behind in a pizzeria is basically the worst case scenario." She explained with a laugh. "I ended up crouching down on the dirty floor in my yellow sun dress. I actually fall asleep until I heard noises. The footsteps sounded all around me, scaring me to the point where I ended up sitting in the stall and started crying. It was stupid of me to do, I know, but as a kid that was horrifying."

 

The others in the kitchen continued to do their work, muttering and talking lowly to themselves to allow Annie to finish her story. They were eavesdropping again, but can you blame them? They were a little too scared to actually walk up to (y/n) and talk to him, they didn't know how he would respond, so they thought it would be better to just leave him be and go about their day.

 

"While I was sobbing like a baby, I heard him going into the bathroom and walking in, stopping right at the stall door where I was hiding behind. I was scared to the core, waiting and sobbing as Allen moved and opened the door that I, as an idiot, forgot to lock." As she spoke, her smile began to fall, her happy face turning a little serious as she continued on with her story. "When I saw him there in the dark, his eyes glowing and his silhouette being shown from the light out in the hall outside of the bathrooms, I froze. I was so scared I froze on the spot; I couldn't do anything as he moved towards me. If it weren't for the watchman's screams, I wouldn't have moved."

 

(Y/n) didn't realize he’d been holding his breath. He could see it in his mind as though he was there, anyone in that situation would be frozen on the spot in fear. She was just so lucky to escape.

 

"When he looked away, I ran out of the stall and into the halls, I didn't get far since Allen grabbed my arm to stop me from running too far. I screamed and tried to fight him, until he heard the sound of chairs falling and crashing from the dining area. He let go of my hand and turned around until  **BAM!** "

 

Many of those in the kitchen that had been eavesdropping jumped, one of them nearly dropping a fresh pizza they were carrying. "Oi! Watch what yer doing! Stop dilly dallying and do yer job so that we can all go home!" Bernard growled, before turning around to punch the dough he had been kneeing.

 

Annie simply raised a brow at the others, before rolling her eyes and turning her attention back to the watchman before her. "As I was saying, he let go of my hand and turned around until BAM! He smacked me in the mouth with his bat!" Many of them, including (y/n), Jake and Bernard, flinched. "I ended up losing some of my front teeth and one in the back. Of course besides all that screaming, pain and crying, it all worked out in the end because the pizzeria paid for my dental bill and STILL pays for my dental bill." Annie finished, letting out a small laugh. "Sure, my story isn't as deep as the others, but it was still scary. I broke my beak, as they say, and luckily for me I look amazing with my shiny teeth." As she finished, she gave a bright smile, showing off her pearly whites. They were so perfectly made and fixed; he wouldn't have known they were made of porcelain if she hadn't just told him.

 

(Y/n) just smiled and thanked her for her story, glancing at the workers that immediately went back to work when they noticed him staring at them. Shaking his head, he went back to finishing his lukewarm soup. He didn't feel as uneasy as he did before, maybe it was because she shared a traumatic story with him, but was able to laugh it off as though it was just one of those silly childhood memories that one has. He was grateful to her for it, and hopefully he'll be like her someday, able to laugh all of this off.

 

"So! What kind of soup are you eating?" She asked randomly, sending him a bright smile, to which he return with a small smile on his own.

 

"Miso soup."

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

His shift started sooner than he had expected it to. His coworkers had all cleaned up and left, leaving him in the empty and eerie pizzeria. When they had left, he checked the chains and re-locked the doors, making sure it was all locked and nothing was out of place. That way, if Kuro did break free, at least it would take a while before he was completely free to rampage.

 

Pacing back and forth in his office, the (h/n) haired watchman grumbled to himself. How was he supposed to go up against a sword wielding Hetaloid who was out for blood? He knew guns wouldn't really work, the more he thought about it the more sense it made for guns to be useless. (Y/n) groaned and walked towards his chair at his desk, slumping down and heaving a sigh. He was so tired of being there, so damn tired of having to deal with everything and not being able to have a proper job, live or meal.

Lifting up the tablet, he did a quick check around the whole pizzeria, letting out a yawn before checking the time.

**12: 53 A.M.**

 

He had enough time for a little nap, and any loud noise would wake him up. Putting the tablet down, he stretched and made himself comfortable on his chair. His eyes slowly grew heavy, as he began to welcome sleep with open arms.

_'Everything will be fine.'_  He thought to himself, yawning on last time before allowing his eyes to close, getting that much needed rest.  _'It always is, Kuro would most likely make a lot of noise when getting out of the storage room anyways...'_

 

... Right?

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Something was wrong. He felt colder somehow, but not in the usual way, it was summer so naturally the pizzeria would have the air conditioning on. But this was a different kind of cold, it made him shiver as though something bad was about to happen.

 

Groaning, (y/n) squeezed his eyes, before slowly opening them. Was that stupid fan finally blowing air? Serious, that fan needs to stop; it sends cold chills that don't need to be received. "Stupid fucking fan." He grumbled, lifting a hand to rub his eye.

 

Suddenly, a soft chuckle reached his ears, causing him to feel alert and awake. Slowly raising his head, the watchman felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach at the sight of him. Dark, crimson eyes glowing in the dim light of his office, as a smile formed on his lips. There, standing before him with his Katana raised up high above him, the metal gleaming at him dangerously with murderous intent, was non-other than Kuro himself.

 

"Konnichiwa."

 

(Y/n) let out a shriek, quickly jumping out of the way as Kuro swung his sword, cutting up the leather part of the only nice, soft thing in his office. "Aw are you serious?!" The watchman groaned, watching as his precious chair was left in such a sad state. "The one time I get something nice to brighten up this stupid office and you just slice it? Seriously? You stupid bastards are the reason I can't have nice things!" His anger was quickly replaced by fear as Kuro slowly began to advance, Katana still firmly in his hands as he let out a sinister smile.

 

"You are a fast one, which explains why you were able to escape the others so quickly."

 

"Uh, your English," (y/n) pointed out, raising his hands in quick defense as he took a few steps back hoping he could distract the Hetaloid. "I-It's different from K-Kiku's! I-It's really good!" He stuttered, glancing behind him and making sure he was close enough to the door to make a quick run for it.

 

Kuro let out a small scoff, almost as though he were offended, as he advanced slowly. "Of course, I was built before Kiku, so I was given an almost nonexistent accent. It was the most appropriate choice since one can rarely understand my 1P."

 

"O-Oh, is that so?" (Y/n) muttered, taking a few steps back as he sent Kuro a nervous smile. "W-Well, y-you sound pretty sexy... And I-I personally like it-"

 

"Flattery leads to death, I assure you Gaadoman-San." He mocked, sending (y/n) a taunting look, almost provoking him. If (y/n) wasn't so aware and alert about the  _dangerously sharp katana_  in Kuro's hands, he would have smacked the hetaloid. If there was one thing on the list of things he hated, it was being taunted or teased, and he had a feeling that Kuro was the type to toy with people mercilessly.

 

Swallows hard and glances behind him, before taking in a deep breath and pursing his lips.  _'I hope this works.'_

 

"Nothing to say, Gaadoman-san?" Kuro asked, walking up to him to close the gap between them.

 

(Y/n) nods, before squeezing his eyes shut. "Your katana just proves that you're compensating for a tiny penis!" And with that, he turned and made a run for it.

 

Was that stupid of him to say? Yes.

 

Did he just sign himself up for a slow and painful death? Also yes.

 

Was he never going to hear the end of it? Most definitely.

 

But did he regret it? Hell no.

 

As he ran to the dining hall, he could hear the surprisingly soft pitter-patter of Kuro's feet, almost as though he weren't even there. Turning his head to take a peak, (y/n) gasped at the sight of a sharp object near his face. Without much time to think about what he should do next, he grabbed the closest object to his left, which so happened to be a chair, and threw it behind him. He could hear the grunt escape Kuro's lips, as a clank and thud followed afterwards. He kept repeating his action, throwing just about everything within his reach behind him, from chairs to party hats and plates, anything that would keep Kuro occupied and away from him.

 

"You are testing my patience; it is only fuelling my need to take your life!" He growled, slapping away yet another party hat away from his face. Making his way around the dining area, (y/n) huffed and cursed his lack of exercise before running into the storage room. As he pants and tries to catch his breath, he moves to close the door behind him with a loud slam, causing the inside to vibrate.

 

It was then that he knew, he’d fucked up.

 

"Poppet!" Oliver's voice rang, causing the male to jump slightly in surprise, before turning around and realizing just how dark it was inside. Nothing could be seen aside from the dim light of their charging ports emitting a small, green glow indicating that they were fully charged.

 

"What are you doing in here?!" Allen's voice growled, causing him to turn and see the glow of his crimson eyes glaring at him. Before (y/n) could respond, the door opened, revealing the silhouette and glowing eyes of a very pissed off Kuro.

 

"Aw shit." Allen and (y/n) muttered under their breath in unison, before the shorter of the two began to slowly back up. A chuckle rumbled in Kuro's chest, sending the young watchman a look which screamed sadistic pleasure.

 

"You are either very brave, or very foolish, not that I mind." He told him, taking slow steps inside, while allowing the door to slowly close behind him, cutting off the little light (y/n) needed to see, but giving him enough time to see the sadistic smile plastered onto his face. "It's been a long time since I've played a good game of cat and mouse, the only disadvantage for you is that  _I_  can see perfectly in the dark..." That being said, the door closed, right as (y/n) turned tail and ran.

 

Where to, he had no idea, but he knew that it was better to run and see if he could survive rather than stand around and let Kuro catch him. As he ran, he could hear the others actually try to hold Kuro back, with the Japanese man actually beating them down one by one. As he ran, he was surprised to see how spacious the storage room really was, and that was when it caught his eye. At the very back, almost out of sight to anyone near the front, was a dim light almost illuminating something of importance? For some reason, he felt compelled to go there, just to see who or what was being hidden away from anyone's eyes.

 

"I see you, Gaadoman-san." Kuro's voice echoed, as soft thuds were heard followed by James' and Allen's grunting.

 

"Leave the poppet alone Kuro!" Oliver growled. (Y/n) couldn't see what was going on behind him, but by the sound of it, Oliver must be pretty strong if he was able to keep up a fight with that raven haired demon.

Taking a couple of blind steps forward, it wasn't long before he bumped into someone, and the fear rose within him. Two hands placed themselves onto his shoulders, causing him to lift his head and gaze into a pair of bright, hot pink eyes staring down at him. "(Y/n)! You need to get out of here!"

 

"F-Flavio?!" (Y/n) stuttered in surprise, this was the first seeing Flavio's eyes; didn't the animatronic have a pair of glasses? Where were they?

 

"Listen, Kuro is strong, he's at the top of the food-chain. Oliver is-a strong, but not as strong as Kuro. Get out of here and we will-a stop him however we can!" That being said, Flavio pushed him off to the side before a grunting sound was heard. As (y/n) sat on the ground, frozen in shock, he watched while the two fought using only the glow of their eyes. Kuro's eyes glowed with murderous intent and irritation, growling under his breath as he pushed Flavio back as best he could.

 

"Why do you all insist on getting in my way?" He growled lowly, seemingly failing to cause much damage to Flavio as the latter just grumbled at Kuro.

 

Shaking his head, (y/n) immediately stood and ran straight towards the dim lighting, it wasn't that far from where Flavio was. As he ran, he tried to ignore the Sapphire blue eyes that stared at him with silent intrigue, while another pair seemed to send him a warning look. (Y/n) took precaution as he walked closer, taking in a few steps before he came closer, the sapphire eyed person standing close to the one at the far back, yet a few feet away as though to guard something. (Y/n) sent him a wary look, not liking the way the mysterious animatronic's eyes followed him and every step he took.

 

The dim lighting did little to help the watchman identify this mysterious animatronic, the only thing he could make out aside from the silhouette proving that it was a male, was the messy, silver hair. Shaking his head, he turned back to staring at what exactly was at the dim light until it came into view.

 

The sight of it was shocking enough to cause him to freeze on the spot, standing there with his jaw to the floor, eyes as wide as saucers knowing that it was not exactly what he was expecting at all.

 

There, was a deactivated 2P Feliciano Hetaloid.

 

The two dim lights were angled in a way that pointed downwards towards him, as though showcasing him to the world. He sat there motionless, his feet firmly placed in the port beneath him, glowing a light purple.

 

It sort of reminded him of the health bar in a boss battle, sort of like a never ending health bar that ranged from different colour.

 

The Hetaloid sat in a makeshift throne, made out of spare part from what he could only assume to be other Hetaloids that didn't get the chance to be stored away like the others. The closer he got to the animatronic, the more he realized just how much he looked as though he were just resting. Eyes closed, face neutral and clean, as though he’d taken a bath recently, the only thing that was dirty were his worn out clothes and the little hat he wore on his head. That's when he noticed it, the chains.

 

From his shoulders and down to his ankles, he was wrapped in a multitude of chains. Some rusty, some recent, many were thick and held together with a padlock. They held him in place, almost as thought he would wake up at any moment and the only thing keeping him from attacking were those very chains. He was like a sleeping king, meant to be there eternally. The young watchman took in all of the details, unsure of what he was feeling but something in him wanted to just run up to the hetaloid and hug him.

 

It felt like it had been an eternity since he had last seen the man, his chest bubbled up with an excited feeling, sort of like the same feeling he got when his godfather Joey came to town to visit him. Long lashes, perfect lips, well framed face to make him resemble a man still in his twenties. Perfect, he looked so perfect in that position, like a ball jointed doll.

 

"Lucy..." He whispered, amazed at the longing he heard in his own voice, it was almost as though it wasn't his own. It was almost as though, it belonged to someone else.

****

**_"Get away from him, or I will gut you."_ **

 

The deep, dark and menacing growl startled him, causing the watchman to turn around and stare in fright at the sight of an exhausted and disheveled Kuro, holding his Katana in a very threatening manner. Sure Kuro has always held it that way, but this time it was different. This time, he meant it, no mocking tone, no taunting gaze, not even a hint of amusement could be found.

 

"You are lucky you don't have to face him, you'd be nothing but a pile of mush and bones if he were awake. He isn't like the rest of us, which is what makes him the head boss, the  _'king'_  if you will." Kuro explained, taking a few steps closer. (Y/n) took a step back, only to have his leg kick the tip of Luciano's shoes. When had he gotten so close to the hetaloid? He didn't remember moving from his spot.

Was he so mesmerized by the man, that he’d unconsciously moved close enough to touch him?

 

If he took another step, then no doubt would he bump into him, fall over and basically land on his lap. Kuro cracked a smile, lifting his Katana as he prepared to move in closer. He resembled a tiger or a Jaguar, closing in on his pray and getting ready to pounce, to rip him to shreds and devour him. (Y/n) swallowed hard, his body was shaking, and his hands went cold as he began to pray over and over again in his mind. As Kuro took another step, the sapphire eyed male that had been standing there shot out his hand and grabbed a firm hold of the Japanese male's upper arm, holding him in place. Kuro let out an annoyed growl, turning towards the man and sending him a scowl.

 

"Everyone is getting in my way," he muttered under his breath, before hardening his look and sending the animatronic a scowl. "You allow him to move closer to Luciano, but not me? As the 'Queen' you should have held him down and allowed me to behead him."

 

As Kuro continued his pointless rambling, the sapphire eyed male turned to (y/n) and didn't make a move or a single noise. But his eyes cleared spoke to him on enough levels for him to know just what the man wanted, his eyes were telling him to get out of the storage room that instant. With a quick nod, the night watchman turned on his heels and ran, he didn't know where but he knew it had to be away from wherever Kuro was. As he ran aimlessly, he noticed a bunch of lilac eyes staring at him, before the creaking of the storage room door opened up.

 

The light from outside filled the room, and he was able to see the dimly illuminated silhouette of James. "James, oh my God!" (Y/n) gasped, running up to him when he noticed the way his wrist seemed to be twisted around in an unnatural manner, his wires were sticking out along with pieces of his exoskeleton could be seen. "Holy shit are you okay?" He asked, unsure of what to do and beginning to feel uneasy at the sight, it made him want to help but not knowing what he should do.

 

James let out a grunt and waved his hand around aimlessness. "I'm fine, Francois can fix it in no time. Just get out of here before Gilligan decides to let Kuro go." He didn't have to be told twice, as he gave James a swift nod, before running out.

 

He didn't know how much time had passed by, but it must have been a couple of hours since the moonlight that came into the windows of the pizzeria appeared lighter. James closed the door behind him, as (y/n) ran straight down the east corridor and into his office. Turning up the tablet and ignoring the sad state of his chair, he glanced at the time.

**4:09 A.M.**

 

He must have napped for a couple of hours as he waited for Kuro to come out, then wasted a few minutes running away from him, and who knows how long he’d been in the storage room. Then again, when you don't pay much attention to your surroundings or the time, it passes by faster. Suddenly, the slamming of the storage room caught his attention, causing it to echo all around him. Quickly checking the cameras, he watched as Kuro huffed, panting as though he were an angry bull. His eyes quickly made contact with the camera, the look of utter rage.

 

(Y/n) flinched and, practically feeling the heated gaze on him. It wasn't long until Kuro bolted, running down the east hall with his footsteps echoing all around him. Letting out a yell, (y/n) quickly ran towards the door and slammed his hand on the red button, watching as the door slid down right as Kuro appeared in front of it.

**Cla** - _Shink!_

 

It wasn't long until the footsteps disappeared and reappeared on the other side. Quick with his feet, the watchman jumped to the other side and slammed his open palm on that red button, closing the second door with little to no hesitation.

**Cla** - _Shing!_

 

"You are  _really_  testing my patience." Kuro growled, slamming his fist against the door, frightening the male. "Why can't you just accept the fact that we will not stop until you are dead? I am not the only one out there. Lutz, Gilligan and Luciano are still left, and I am not as easily swayed as the others." Kuro continued, as (y/n) stood on the other side of the door, lips pursed into a thin line as he payed close attention to the animatronic. "You may have wrapped them all up in your lies, causing them to cling to that spider's thread of hope, believing that you could be the (y/n) we knew in our younger years, but you won't be able to win me over like that." Each word was like a knife to the chest, he didn't know why it hurt, but it felt like he was personally being attack.

 

Then again, ever since he started working there, feelings he's never held before, dreams he had long since forgotten and even habits he never knew he had began to arise. Just what was this place doing to him and why was he allowing it to affect him the way it was?

 

"Our (y/n) was never as vulgar with his words as you, he was very shy, very bashful and extremely polite," Kuro's voice began to soften, almost as though it brought him such sorrow just talking about this (y/n) that seemed to have made him, them, all happy. "He was kind to everyone, especially to us. Not many took the time to speak with us, assuming we were just scraps of metal. And although we were well liked, we were still treated poorly. (Y/n) however, the  _REAL_  (y/n), was there to take care of us despite being nothing but a watchman..."

 

(Y/n) could somehow understand what he was feeling, the need that was hidden within his voice, the desperation and loneliness. Kuro was practically calling out for the return of the man that had cared for them, the man that had brightened their days and made their existence worthwhile. Dreams he had as an 8 year old came back to his mind, him being in a much larger office, having Oliver pop up with a cupcake and a bright smile, Xiao proposing on a multitude of occasions, Viktor opening his arms and wordlessly asking for a hug.

 

They were strange, but he thought it could have been his imagination, since his grandma May always talked about her son, his  _uncle_ , (y/n).

 

"You imposter, how  _dare_  you have his name, his face, his voice, his eyes and expressions!" He accused, banging on the door and even going so far as to scrape the tip of his Katana along it. No doubt that would leave a mark, and Mr. Matthews would be really pissed about that, not that (y/n) cared. Mr. Matthews can eat a turd for all he cared. "You know, you make it very difficult to kill you, and not just because you're very slimy and a pest..." The scraping halted, as did the banging before his voice was just barely above a whisper, and if (y/n) hadn't been paying attention, he would have missed it.

 

"It's because you share the same face and features as him..."

 

As Kuro stood there, one hand gripping the handle of his Katana tightly while the other was placed on the door, it slid open.

**Cla** - _Shink!_

 

Standing before him was the young night watchman, a sympathetic expression on his face as the two met face to face. He was defenseless, no weapons or backup, not even a single plan to escape should Kuro attack, nothing at all. (Y/n)'s hand gently slid down from the button before gently going back to his side. Kuro was dumbfounded for a mere moment, before he noticed. This was the perfect opportunity to kill him. Same face, same voice, it didn't matter anymore.

 

He wasn't their (y/n), their (y/n) was already dead, and so there was no point in feeling bad for the death of this imposter.

 

Raising his hand with the Katana, Kuro let out a smirk as he prepared to strike. His smirk grew wider when he noticed the male just take a step forward, opening his arms wide for him. So he was finally accepting his death, this is good. It would make things a lot easier for him anyways, a good old game of Cat and Mouse has to end, they all do eventually. "Die!"

 

Everything at that moment went in slow motion for him, as he watched the (y/n) look-alike stop him with such a simple gesture. Moving forward, face still holding that sympathetic expression, he lifted his right hand to grab his wrist and stop the motion of his swing. With his free hand, he quickly wrapped it around Kuro's waist and pulled him in close in a strange, hug-like position. He knew he was stronger than the boy, he was a few inches taller too, but he was just so stunned by what had just happened that he was unable to react.

 

There they stood, With (y/n) holding his wrist to avoid being hurt, while his other hand stayed wrapped around Kuro's waist. He didn't know how long the two had been standing there, but it had taken the animatrionic a while before he came back to his senses. "What are you doing? Is this your way of defending yourself? How pathetic-"

 

"You're right." (Y/n) interrupted, further confusing the animatronice. "I don't know much, about you guys, about this place or its history. I'm pathetic, short tempered and I've been sheltered most of my life, babied by my grandparents because my parents didn't want anything to do with me... I'm useless and I know that there's a high chance I'm not the (y/n) that you guys miss..." He began, tightening his hold on both Kuro's wrist and waist, before letting out a small whimper.

 

"I-I know that I can't replace that guy, and that this place, this pizzeria, has so much more than I think it does. Everyone's hiding a bigger secret, these murders that I've never heard about, and even the Bite of '87, everything is just too much for me to basically take in. I don't understand any of it; I don't want to understand... And I also don't want to know what'll happen if it turns out I'm not the (y/n) you guys used to know..."

 

Kuro just gazed down at him, his eye twitching in annoyance but he allowed the man to continue. Although he wanted to slice him in half and leave him for dead, he had peaked his interest in what he had to say. These were his last words, might as well hear him out before gutting him.

 

"If you know all of this, then why do you keep running away? Why do you keep resisting us when you know you should be dead by now?" The raven haired hetaloid asked, ending his sentence with a growl as he tried to shake the watchman off of him. But (y/n) refused to let go of him, and instead let go of Kuro's wrist in order to wrap both of his hands around his waist.

 

"Because I just can't let you guys go!" He shouted, his voice echoing around the empty pizzeria. No doubt everyone had heard him, but at that moment, he only wanted Kuro to hear, and deep within his heart he felt that he also wanted Luciano to hear him too. "I can't let you go, not again. I don't know why, but you guys just crawled your way into my heart and even if this is our first meeting it doesn't feel like it is..." Tears began to prickle his eyes, and before he knew it, they fell down his cheeks, soaking the surprised Animatronic's black uniform.

 

"What is this... Why am I crying? Why does it feel like I'm running out of time or that it'll just end quicker than I can mend whatever it was that tore all of us apart." (Y/n)'s silent cries were heard around him, as he burred his face into the hetaloid's chest. There was an inner debate going on with Kuro, he was fighting back the urge to drop his Katana and engulf the boy, shower him with that much needed affection and want him to just take away that loneliness that he has held with him. Being stuck there, locked away in that storage room for twenty-eight years, having no one to sing to, to talk to or to even interact with aside from those idiots was hell. He wasn't sure how the others had coped, but if he had the chance to go out and kill them, kill all those night guards and just prevent that incident from repeating itself, than he could cope with being stuck there for years to come.

 

But along came this one.

 

It hadn't surprised him at all when he’d heard that he’d survived the night with Oliver, it wasn't that rare, but when the blond had started getting bubbly and chatting, almost anxiously waiting for the night to arrive with everything but murderous intent in his eyes, he knew something was different. It was only set in stone for him when his name was mentioned, and one by one he watched from a distance as the others were wrapped around his little finger.

 

This imposter!

 

Who was he to just barge in here and impersonate their watchman?

 

Their beloved?

 

On the night Flavio and Alexjandro had gone out, he had decided to take a peek and see just who he was. Seeing him pass by, his hair rushing past him, frightened look plastered on his face and that all-too-familiar night watchman uniform, it stirred something within him.

 

Was it desire?

 

Or was it blood lust?

 

Was it wanting? He didn't know what it was, but seeing that face, that same face that appeared as though he hadn't aged a bit in twenty-eight years, made him want to do something he hadn't done in years.

 

He wanted to embrace the boy and refuse to let him go.

 

That night, he wished him luck. Normally he would do it as a taunt, make his think one was on their side before betraying them. It was what he did, it was what he found fun, especially when he had the watchman/women squirm beneath him, calling him "Kuro-sama" and begging him not to kill them, it was a sadistic pleasure that he got off on. But for him, for this boy, it was genuine. He didn't do it out of sadistic pleasure; he did it out of protection, wanting no harm to come to him.

 

"Kuro..." (Y/n) sniffled, letting out another whimper before whispering. "I don't want to go to that party tomorrow..."

_Clang!_

 

Kuro was gazing up at the ceiling with his eyes as wide as saucers, his Katana hitting the ground with a noticeable sound, not caring if it had a scratch or not.

 

He hadn't heard that, nope, it wasn't true.

 

Without him having much control of his body, the animatronic fell to his knees, taking a sobbing watchman with him as the two just stayed in that strange position. Memories rushed through Kuro's mind, memories he had played over and over again whenever he felt like he was about to lose his sanity while waiting, waiting in that locked storage room for someone he knew might never come back. But out of all of them, one of them stood out the most to him, one that he hadn't thought back to in ages for fear of losing his composer in front of the others.

_With the other employees chatting nonstop about the big party that was going to happen the next day, Kuro straightened out his suit, quickly fixing his Katana that was strapped to his belt until he felt someone's hands on the back of his head. "What are you doing, (y/n)?" He asked, turning around to gaze at the smiling male behind him. (H/c) hair all neat under that all too familiar hat, uniform on point like always, with his bright, (e/c) eyes staring up at him, perfect smile on his face._

_Perfect, that was what he was._

_A small blush coated his cheeks, before he turned to walk around the hetaloid, quickly dusting off his shoulders and lifting his hands to fix his bangs. Crimson eyes watched and recorded his every move, making sure to memories every little detail like he always did. "There, now you look presentable for when you give those kids that history lesson!" The young male told him, his happy tone causing his animatronic friend to feel strange._

_"Is something wrong?" Kuro asked, lifting a hand to place it against the watchman's forehead. "You do not seem to be ill, but your tone was strained, what is troubling you?"_

_"Ah, you caught me!" (Y/n) responded, his cheeks glowing a bright pink as he let out a nervous laugh. "I can't hide anything from you, can I?"_

_"Please refrain from doing so," Kuro told him sternly, his gaze turning serious as he checked the watchman out from head to toe. "Appearance wise you seem fine, is this an emotional problem? Has someone caused you some trouble? I'm sure I can-"_

_"A-AH! N-No it's fine! Thank you though, it's just the stress from the party tomorrow..." The male told him, his voice slowly softening. He had held a worried expression, unsure of something as though he feared for the events that would happen the next day. Kuro lifted his hand and placed it onto his friend's shoulder, sending him a look of reassurance and giving it a small squeeze. "It shall be fine, like always. You have nothing to worry about." (Y/n) stared at him for a moment, before nodding._

_"I'll try it's just..."_

_"Just what?" Kuro asked, raising a brow. He sensed that something was wrong, but he couldn't put his finger on it. (Y/n)'s response was just below a whisper, but Kuro was still able to pick it up with his special hearing._

_"I don't want to go to that party tomorrow..." Before Kuro could ask what he meant by that, (y/n) just smiled and thanked him like always, as another worker came in to take the unsuspecting hetaloid to the children._

_As he left, Kuro failed to notice the anxiety and panic that was shown through the night watchman's eyes. Before he left for his last performance of the night, Kuro turned to (y/n), who just waved at him and wished him luck._

 

That was the last time he saw the boy alive and well until the Bite that happened the next day.

 

The sniffling sound brought him back, as the hetaloid slowly lowered his head. His eyes caught sight of (y/n)'s crying face, and all those emotions he had pushed back, all those emotions he had thought he had forgotten and replaced with malice, anger, blood lust and cruelty came rushing back to him. "(Y/n)..." He whispered, watching as the watchman lifted his head to stare deeply into the crimson eye'd animatronic.

 

Those same eyes that same face and that voice... It had to be him, there was no other explanation. And if it wasn't, than how was it possible? Slowly his limbs began to move, his hands lifting themselves up to gently cup the watchman's cheeks, holding him as though he were holding a butterfly's wings.

 

"You're here... Please don't disappear again, please don't..."

 

A flashback showed the body of (y/n)'s body, lying on the floor in a pool of blood. The screams of children all around him, as Luciano stood above the body, his gloved hands coated in blood with all of them laughing, before anyone realized what they’d done.

 

"Please don't die again..." Kuro murmured, resting his head against the watchman's forehead, closing his eyes as he tried to enjoy the moment. (Y/n) hesitated at first, before leaning against him and also closing his eyes. They enjoyed their moment together in silence, until the light began to glow and enter through the windows of the pizzeria.

_Ding Dong Ding Dong._

**6 A.M.**

 

Even though it was the end of his shift, (y/n) made no move to get up or leave. For some reason, he felt as though there was an understanding there, that finally a weight had been lifted for not only him, but Kuro as well. He didn't know much about the hetaloid, and although this was their first meeting, he felt like they had known each other forever.

 

At the front, Denis unlocked the door like he always did, his mood a little better than normal as he walked in. Seeing the mess in the dining hall, he couldn't help but heave a deep sigh. More work for him and the others, not to mention that their boss was going to have a cow when he saw the mess. Not that he blamed (y/n) for it or anything, he knew that it was probably his only means of protection against the 2Ps.

 

"Yo, (y/n)! You in here?" He called out, unlocking the door next to him so that both doors were open for him and the other workers when they came in. When he received no response, the young blond raised a brow. "Yo, you okay? Don't tell me you died or something." He joked, letting out a laugh. He was again greeted by silence, his face fell. Without a second to waste, he ran down the halls and nearly fell over on a discarded chair when he saw that sight.

 

"Hi Denis..." (Y/n) whisper, not once moving away from his position. Sure he must have looked weird, but he didn't care. Kuro needed him until the end, and he'll stay there for as long as he could. Denis stared for a couple of moments, before shaking his head, taking another look to make sure he really was seeing those two kneeling down on the floor, a Katana on the floor beside the animatronic, both leaning their foreheads together with their eyes close as the hetaloid cupped the watchman's cheeks.

 

"Uh... Y-You alright there (y/n)?" The blond asked, scratching the back of his head nervously. He didn't really know what to say or react, I mean sure he had caught him in weird positions with the other animatronics, but this was a first where it looked like something really intense and emotional happened. Hell it wasn't just the sight, the air also seemed peaceful; something must have happened last night.

 

"I'm fine..." The watchman muttered, opening his eyes and leaning his head away a little to stare at Kuro with a small smile on his face. "Just fine..."

 

Immediately Denny went over to the watchman's side and helped the elder of the two stand. "You sure you're okay? You look so pale..." He asked, at the ready to catch the (h/c) haired male in case he fell over or something.

 

"I'm fine... Just feeling a little dizzy, and drained..." (Y/n) muttered, taking a couple of steps away from Kuro with the help of his coworker. Just as Denis was about to ask if he was alright, (y/n) falls to his knees and would have fallen face first to the ground, had it not been for the blond's quick reaction.

 

"Hey are you okay? (Y/n)? (Y/n)?!" He asked in a panic, moving him in order to get a good look at his face, before heaving a deep sigh of relief. "Thank God you're just sleeping..." He muttered, wrapping one of (y/n)'s arms around his shoulders and dragging the teen off to the dining area so that he could nap on the padded seating of one of the booths until Bernard arrives, then he'll be able to take (y/n) home.

 

"I wish the boss didn't force so much work on you, you're older than me and he gives you more work than you should have. I think he's purposely trying to kill you, that fat bastard." He grumbled.

 

As he left, he failed to notice the way the raven haired animatronic twitched. He had heard everything, nearly having a heart attack when he thought something was wrong with the watchman before heaving an inward sigh of relief when hearing that he had just passed out from exhaustion. If his boss is forcing so much on him, then he and the others will have to leave a warning message to let him know what he'll be dealing with if he doesn't ease up on (y/n)'s workload...

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** Thank you for reading, I was unsure about this story at first but decided to give it a try.
> 
> I'm a FNAF fan, even if I can't play the game for shi- Foxy is my favourite, since in the first game he doesn't jump at you. Although he is a jerk and jumps at you in FNAF 2, I hate that.
> 
> Can't wait for FNAF 3!
> 
> **Inspired by:** http://www.quotev.com/story/5491063/Endless-Nights-at-Hetalia-Hetalia-X-Reader-X-2PHetalia/1/


End file.
